Desmontando a Harry
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Sirius recibe una maldición y Snape debe ir a cuidar de él en Grimmauld Place, pero Harry se empeña en ir también con él. Advertencias: Ligero PWP, Adulto-Menor, Voyeurismo, Slash.
1. 01 El voluntario forzoso

**Notas de Autora:**

_Decidimos escribir esta historia no sé muy bien en qué día concreto, y fue gracias a la idea alocada de ItrustSeverus de escribir algo tête a tête, o mano a mano como prefiráis, porque a veces nos hacían falta manos... Lo que sí recuerdo es el día y el lugar en que, aunque no habíamos escrito ni un solo párrafo, decidimos que fuera un Snarry y le pusimos título (un título que también hemos tomado prestado… pero ¿qué más da?), el 23 de abril de 2010, un precioso día de Sant Jordi, de vuelta a casa en el metro. Bueno, casi dos meses después hemos acabado y… tachán ¡! Seguimos siendo amigas… y atención ¡! No descartamos la idea de seguir haciendo locuras de este tipo. Todo depende de su acogida entre el gran público que sois vosotros, los anónimos lectores, que espero dejéis el anonimato para deleitarnos con vuestros comentarios a favor o en contra. Todo es aceptado y agradecido._

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Yo tenía escrita una breve nota de autora sencillita y muy mona, pero Snape's Snake, muy amablemente, sin uso de látigos ni nada por el estilo -¡ay!- me ha hecho ver la enormidad de mi error, así que le he pedido ayuda a mi muso (imaginaos a un Severus ataviado con una túnica blanca de diosa Afrodita, una corona de laurel en la cabeza y tocando una lira descalzo y os haréis una idea de a qué me refiero), pero resulta que mi muso siempre hace lo que le sale de la... lira, y me ha dicho que nanai, que bastante tiene ya con currarse él solo (atención, ha dicho eso, el muy canalla) todos mis fics. Así que, si mi parte de trabajo en las notas de autora es un churro, es sólo culpa suya, ya lo sab__e__is.__ En fin, espero de verdad que al leer este fic os lo paséis tan bien (como mínimo) como nosotras al escribirlo. Y ahora, a disfrutar (espero y deseo) de la lectura._

_**ItrustSeverus**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 – El voluntario forzoso

Harry se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore con paso rápido. No imaginaba qué podía haber ocurrido para que la profesora McGonagall hubiera interrumpido la clase de Adivinación a la mitad para decirle que tenía que presentarse en el despacho del director con urgencia, pero fuera lo que fuera, le estaría eternamente agradecido a la adusta mujer que le hubiera ahorrado escuchar la enésima predicción de su futura, próxima y dolorosa muerte de parte de la profesora Trelawney.

Sin embargo, una interrupción como aquella no era normal, y temía que hubiera ocurrido algo grave, de ahí el paso apresurado y la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, la golpeó brevemente y la voz del anciano le llegó de inmediato del otro lado, invitándole a pasar, pero nada más abrirla, el chico se quedó petrificado al encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí. Sentado frente al director, cómodamente recostado contra el respaldo y con aire indiferente, se hallaba Severus Snape.

Mientras el chico vacilaba en el umbral, el oscuro profesor de pociones se quitaba una pelusa de la túnica sin mirar ni un momento en su dirección, como si nadie hubiera irrumpido en la estancia.

-Si interrumpo puedo venir más tarde – dijo el chico, reacio a hablar de lo que fuera que el director quisiera comentarle con Snape delante.

-No, Harry – habló el anciano –, te he hecho llamar porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Pasa, cierra la puerta y toma asiento, por favor.

El chico vaciló unos instantes más, mirando sin disimulo al profesor, como queriendo evidenciar ante el director la incomodidad que le producía su presencia, pero el anciano no se dio por aludido, y Snape, que seguía ignorándole con obstinación, se encontraba en ese momento observando con mucho interés sus propias manos, que tenía enlazadas en su regazo.

Harry suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no había nada que hacer, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, que estaba justo al lado de la de Snape, pero la separó un poco para no estar tan cerca del hombre.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, profesor Dumbledore? – Preguntó el chico, intentando que su voz no reflejara su inquietud.

-Me temo que sí – contestó el anciano con semblante serio –. Se ha producido un… accidente.

Snape hizo un ruidito que podía ser tanto un carraspeo, como un resoplido burlón, y Harry le miró de reojo, molesto.

-¿Qué clase de accidente? – Preguntó.

-Verás, Harry, tu padrino…

-¿Sirius? – Se alarmó el chico, alzando la voz – ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sirius?

-Cálmese – se elevó repentinamente la voz del profesor a su derecha –, por desgracia no es nada irreversible.

Harry se giró hacia él, enfadado por el evidente desprecio en su voz. El hombre seguía mirándose las manos, impertérrito.

-¡Usted…!

-Harry – le interrumpió el viejo director –, permíteme que te explique lo sucedido.

El chico volvió a sentarse de cara al anciano y musitó unas suaves disculpas.

-Al parecer, tu padrino, a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo, ha decidido salir esta mañana de su casa para dar un paseo transformado en perro, con tan mala suerte, que se ha tropezado con Lucius Malfoy, que ya le había reconocido al empezar el curso en la estación de tren. En cuanto le ha visto, ha intentado darle esquinazo, pero Malfoy le ha lanzado una maldición, y Sirius, a duras penas ha conseguido llegar hasta Grimmauld Place, donde se ha encontrado con el profesor Lupin, que se había alarmado al ver la casa vacía. Nada más explicarle lo sucedido ha perdido el conocimiento, y en estos momentos está guardando cama, a la espera de recibir los cuidados que necesita.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – Exclamó el chico, poniéndose en pie de inmediato – Sirius nos necesita, tenemos que ir…

-Verás, Harry – le interrumpió el director, calmadamente –. Como comprenderás, no podemos llevarle a San Mungo, y tampoco podemos hacer que le atienda Madame Pomfrey, porque ella no es miembro de la Orden, de modo que nuestros recursos son limitados. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape – el chico dedicó al aludido una mirada hostil – es un experto en curar maldiciones.

-Además de ser experto en conjurarlas, ¿verdad? – Rezongó Harry, volviendo a girarse hacia el profesor, que seguía evitando mirarle, pero ahora exhibía en sus labios una minúscula y torcida sonrisa.

-Harry – dijo el anciano en tono de represalia –, el profesor Snape se ha ofrecido a ayudar a tu padrino… – el hombre fulminó con la mirada al anciano en un gesto que pasó desapercibido para el chico, pero no para el director – y le debes un respeto.

Al escuchar esto, el chico vaciló unos segundos, circunstancia que Dumbledore aprovechó para continuar con su explicación.

-Como decía, el profesor Snape es experto en curar maldiciones, de modo que se va a preparar de inmediato para su partida hacia Grimmauld Place para ayudar a tu padrino. Esto significa que no debes preocuparte por nada, porque Sirius va a estar en buenas manos.

Harry no entendía cómo Sirius podía estar en buenas manos dependiendo de Snape, el hombre que, con toda probabilidad, le odiaba más que nadie en el mundo.

-Yo también voy – soltó de inmediato.

-Eso no será necesario, Harry, ya te he dicho que estará bien cuidado…

-¡Me da igual! – Se impacientó – Yo también quiero ir… señor – añadió, en tono más suave.

El anciano le observó con tranquilidad por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-Está bien. Si insistes, será mejor que te prepares para vuestra inmediata partida.

-Sí, señor – dijo el chico, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Se encontraba ya agarrando el pomo de la puerta, cuando la voz susurrante y sibilina de su profesor de pociones se dirigió a él.

-Potter – escuchó tras de sí –, le espero en la verja de la entrada en exactamente treinta minutos. Si llega tarde, me marcharé sin usted.

Se dio la vuelta un momento para mirarle, el hombre seguía todavía con la vista clavada en su regazo como si no existiera nada más interesante en el mundo que sus largos dedos enlazados entre sí.

-Allí estaré – dijo, en un tono que sonó a amenaza.

Y tras esto, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Durante un minuto entero, ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada. Dumbledore aprovechó para meter una mano dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo con parsimonia un par de caramelos. Le ofreció uno al profesor, que le miró con ojos asesinos sin mover un solo músculo, se lo volvió a guardar, y empezó a desenvolver el restante haciendo crujir el envoltorio de tal manera que los nervios del pocionista se crisparon al límite. Una vez se hubo puesto el caramelo en la boca, arrugó el papelito, provocando más crujidos que pusieron a prueba la paciencia de Snape, el cual sacó su varita sin más contemplaciones y lanzó un hechizo que hizo desaparecer el dichoso envoltorio con un ligero "¡puf!" y una pequeña nubecilla de humo.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando la mano ahora vacía, enarcó las cejas y alzó la vista hasta el hombre, parpadeando un par de veces con aire inocente. De pronto se escuchó en la estancia un susurro envenenado.

-Dime una cosa, Albus, porque creo que me he perdido algo. ¿En qué momento he sido yo el que se ha presentado voluntario para hacer de veterinario?

-Sabía que no te pasaría por alto la licencia poética – murmuró el director, con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-¿Licencia poética? – Protestó Snape – Primero me obligas a hacerle de enfermera particular al chucho, ahora tengo que cargar con el maldito crío como si fuera su niñera, y encima te permites la "licencia poética" de decir que me he "ofrecido" a cuidar de Black. ¿Por qué no cuelgas una nota en el tablón de anuncios diciendo que me ofrezco a desgnomizar jardines también, Albus?

Dumbledore rió suavemente, como si el comentario del profesor se tratase de una broma, en vez de una amarga queja.

-Qué cosas se te ocurren, mi muchacho. Siempre me sorprende tu obstinación por permitir que la gente piense lo peor de ti – le dirigió una sonrisa a la que el profesor respondió con el ceño fruncido –. Y ahora, Severus, será mejor que te prepares para tu inminente partida, no querrás hacer esperar al joven Harry…

-¿Hacerle esperar yo? Más le vale a él no retrasarse, o tendrá que buscarse la vida para ir hasta allí.

Y diciendo esto, el hombre se puso en pie con brusquedad y salió del despacho a largos y furiosos pasos.

Se encontraron, tal como habían acordado, en la verja del colegio. Snape surgió de entre los oscuros y altos arbustos con una expresión de profundo hastío.

-Rozando el límite de mi paciencia, Potter –susurró el profesor-. Diez segundos más tarde y no me habría encontrado aquí.

-Eso quiere decir que he sido puntual –el hombre le fulminó con la mirada ante el comentario descarado y le vio dar un pequeño salto mientras se recolocaba la mochila sobre los hombros-. Además he tenido que… explicarles a Ron y Hermione…

Snape alzó una mano en su dirección y desvió el rostro sin querer escuchar las explicaciones de Harry, haciéndole callar con ese único gesto. Se dirigió a él y le tendió su maletín de pociones.

-Tome, al menos haga algo útil –el muchacho lo cogió y notó que pesaba mucho. Del interior surgían tintineos, con toda probabilidad de pequeñas botellitas con ingredientes y pociones diversas.

De mientras, Snape se encaminó a la verja y poniendo su varita contra las cadenas que la cerraban éstas se retiraron y la gran puerta de hierro se abrió para dejarles pasar. Una vez al otro lado la puerta volvió a cerrarse y Snape aseguró las cadenas de nuevo.

-Bien, acérquese Potter –el chico se acercó a él con el maletín en la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarle, Snape avanzó un paso y se pegó a su joven alumno agarrándolo fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡¿Pero qué hace? –Gritó el muchacho, asustado, dando un paso atrás y zarandeando el maletín, que soltó múltiples tintineos.

-Tenga cuidado con eso, Potter. Si se rompe alguna poción y no puedo ayudar a su querido padrino, pesará sobre su conciencia –le recriminó.

El chico tuvo la decencia de mostrarse contrariado, pero siguió alejado del hombre. Viéndole titubear, Snape se impacientó.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? Ha sido usted quien ha insistido en acompañarme, por mí puede quedarse aquí si quiere.

-¡No! –Gritó Harry.

-Entonces, ¿a qué espera? Debemos marcharnos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Pero…

Snape no le dejó acabar, volvió a acercarse al chico que le miraba con cierta incomodidad, se apretó a él, le agarró fuertemente por los hombros, casi en un abrazo y le advirtió:

-No se le ocurra soltar el maletín, Potter –y seguidamente se desaparecieron.


	2. 02 El pocionista

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

**Notas de autora:**

_Ya estamos aquí de nuevo con el capitulillo (os advierto que la próxima actualización correrá de mi parte y no me llevo excesivamente bien con la tecnología muggle, así que puede pasar de todo). Sólo quería hacer un pequeño inciso en el triste hecho de que nadie le ha dado la más mínima importancia, en el capítulo anterior, a lo que denominamos el "momento pelusa". Cuando lo leí por primera vez pensé que era la presentación más erótica de Severus Snape que se podía esperar, aunque comprendo que no todo el mundo está tan fatal como yo. En fin, le dejo los agradecimientos a mi co-escritora, que luego me dirá que yo ya lo he dicho todo y obligará a Severus a vestirse (otra vez) de musa griega. ¿Habéis tenido que aguantarle cabreado por "ese" motivo? No os lo recomiendo. Un abrazo y un beso a todos y todas._

**_Snape's Snake_**

_¡Hola chics! Tengo que aclarar algo en relación al "momento pelusa" que ha comentado Snape's Snake, y es que cuando escribí ese trozo y ella lo leyó, su imaginación se disparó como una bala y ahora, cada vez que ve a Severus insiste en sacudirle la túnica para quitarle una pelusa que, en realidad, no está ahí, cosa que a nuestro pocionista favorito, como podéis comprender, no le hace mucha gracia. La pobre se ha llevado más de un "cruciatus" por este motivo, y me siento en parte responsable, así que os voy a pedir un favor, enviadnos muchos comentarios para aliviar un poco el dolor de sus huesos (son el mejor bálsamo, os lo aseguro), porque si no, los "cruciatus" va a acabar lanzándomelos ella a mí a modo de venganza..._

_Aparte de este favorcillo de nada que os pido, quería agradeceros enormemente que hayáis leído el primer capítulo, y espero que el segundo os guste tanto o más que el otro._

_Al final de este capítulo contestaremos a los reviews anónimos (los demás los hemos contestado directamente, supongo que os llegará la respuesta a vuestro e-mail)._

_Un besazo y feliz lectura._

**_ItrustSeverus_**

**Gracias especiales a****: ****Black Imago, mordred, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, y PrincessofDark ****por**** dejar su comentario :)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2 – El pocionista

Un segundo después estaban en el jardín privado frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Snape se separó del cuerpo de Harry, que se tambaleó peligrosamente, y temiendo por sus pociones le arrancó el maletín de las manos.

-Déme eso –se giró haciendo ondear la negra capa de viaje, miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y empezó a cruzar la calle-. Vamos.

Harry le siguió con la náusea bailando en su estómago, pero no se permitió ceder al impulso de vomitar. No iba a darle el gustazo a Snape. Cuando se colocó a su altura se obligó a hablar con normalidad.

-¿Por qué no hemos venido a través de la Red Flu, Snape?

-Qué vulgar, Potter –le dirigió una mirada de profundo desdén-. Y no se olvide que aunque estemos fuera del colegio aún soy su profesor.

Habían subido los peldaños que separaban la entrada de la acera y Snape llamó al timbre. A través de la puerta cerrada pudieron oír los aullidos de una mujer. Se oyó un tremendo golpe, probablemente el paragüero de pie de trol cayendo al suelo mientras alguien intentaba cerrar las cortinas que ocultaban el retrato de la vieja bruja. Snape empezó a impacientarse y miró arriba y abajo de la calle, pero estaba desierta. Finalmente los gritos del interior se acallaron y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Pasa –susurró Lupin desde el interior. Viendo la fría y negra mirada de Snape el hombre empezó a disculparse entre balbuceos-. Lo… lo siento Severus, es que… creí que vendrías por la chimenea… si lo hubiera sabido… -y entonces pudo ver el pálido rostro que surgía de detrás de Snape-. ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Cerró la puerta con rapidez cuando ambos hubieron entrado en el oscuro recibidor.

-Profesor Lupin –le saludó el chico con una sonrisa preocupada –. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para…

-¿Dónde está? –Le interrumpió la voz ponzoñosa de Snape.

Lupin tenía agarrado por los hombros a Harry y le miraba con una sonrisa triste. Los dos se giraron en su dirección y le vieron allí plantado contemplándoles con una expresión de desidia en su rostro.

-Ah, sí, perdona Severus –Snape resopló. Maldito fuera, cómo odiaba que le llamara por su nombre de pila-. Está arriba, en su habitación.

Pero Snape no se movió de su sitio, continuó mirándolos a ambos, alternativamente, y si no hubiera llevado el maletín se habría cruzado de brazos, en su gesto característico.

-No tengo toda la noche, Lupin. Quizá piensas que sé donde demonios está su habitación pero puedes estar seguro que nunca me ha interesado lo más mínimo. Si crees que voy a ir puerta por puerta hasta encontrar…

-Está bien, está bien –y dirigiéndose al chico dijo-: Espera aquí Harry. O mejor, ve a la cocina.

-Yo también quiero venir.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a seguir a Lupin, que subía las escaleras con rapidez. Subieron los tres en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del propietario de la casa. Lupin abrió y se apartó para dejar entrar a sus dos acompañantes.

El cuerpo de Black estaba empapado en sudor, las sábanas apenas le cubrían y dejaban ver su torso algo escuálido y blanquecino; secuelas de su reclusión en Azkaban. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tiritaba. Snape olvidó por un momento el profundo odio que le recorría cada vez que veía a ese hombre y se transformó en el profesional que estudiaba los síntomas para intentar formar un diagnóstico.

Se dirigió con rapidez al lado de la cama, puso una mano pálida sobre su frente, y tal como temía la notó arder. Dejó con suavidad su maletín en el suelo y apartó con brusquedad las sábanas. El cuerpo desnudo de Black se mostró ante ellos, cubierto tan solo por los calzoncillos, empapados también. El muslo del hombre estaba surcado por una profunda herida que aunque no sangraba tenía muy mal aspecto.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho hasta ahora Lupin? –Snape se quitó la capa y la dejó caer sobre una silla cercana- ¿Lamerle la herida como si fueras un perro?

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió el maletín. Harry pudo ver cómo se mostraban mil y una botellitas, todas cuidadosamente etiquetadas, como pequeñas joyas resplandecientes a la luz de las velas. Esa visión le hizo olvidar el comentario hiriente del profesor.

-Se la he limpiado lo mejor que he podido… –se excusó el hombre

Snape le miró desde el suelo y aun estando en una posición de inferioridad sus ojos negros tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para hacer callar al licántropo.

-Está infectada, Lupin. Y para colmo le ha lanzado una maldición retardada. Puto Malfoy –rebuscó entre todos sus potingues.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Significa que sus síntomas todavía no se han mostrado por completo. Malfoy es un experto en ese tipo de maldiciones. Cuando llegas a determinar de cuál se trata a veces es demasiado tarde…

Harry se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y le cogió la fría mano a su padrino. Estaba terriblemente asustado.

-Sirius –susurró junto a su oído, intentando despertarle-. Sirius, soy yo, Harry –como vio que el hombre no se despertaba, sino que le seguían castañeteando los dientes, miró con temor a su profesor de pociones-. Entonces, ¿no va a poder curarle?

Una sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro cetrino de Snape.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Potter. Malfoy no es tan hábil como para que yo no pueda inutilizar su maldición.

-¿Ya sabe de cuál se trata? –Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Si no se calla, Potter, no podré concentrarme.

Lupin pareció recuperarse del rapapolvo recibido y se dirigió a Harry, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del chico arrodillado junto a la cama.

-Dejemos trabajar a Sev… al profesor Snape, Harry. Vamos, será mejor que le dejemos solo.

-Yo no me muevo de aquí –dijo el chico.

-Pero lo mejor será…

-He dicho que me quedo.

-Pero, Harry…

-Oh, por Merlín, callaos ya los dos. Si vais a quedaros que sea en silencio.

Lupin se dio por vencido, cuando Harry quería era más terco que una mula, igual que su padre, que se empeñaba en conseguir todo lo que deseaba, sin rendirse nunca. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto al chico, pero Harry se quedó de rodillas, con la mano del inconsciente Black entre las suyas y observando con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba Snape.

El profesor cogió una pequeña ampolla con un líquido azulado. La letra era tan diminuta y apretada que Harry no podía identificar qué contenía, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo una respuesta mordaz; tenía la sensación que debía saber de qué se trataba.

Snape alzó la cabeza de Black agarrándola con delicadeza por la nuca para así poder vaciar el contenido de la botellita en su boca. Acto seguido le dejó reposar contra la almohada. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la frente y le echó el pelo empapado hacia atrás, casi como en una caricia.

La siguiente hora y media se la pasó vaciando ampollas y más ampollas, que rebuscaba incansable en su maletín, limpiando la herida del muslo, haciendo movimientos lentos y seguros con su varita, susurrando palabras cadenciosas junto al rostro del enfermo.

Harry le observaba completamente embobado, sus movimientos eran precisos y delicados. Sus manos, de largos dedos, y surcadas de venas azuladas que se transparentaban a través de la suave y pálida piel, se movían sobre el cuerpo de su padrino como si le acariciara. Sabía que esas manos eran fuertes, recordaba cómo le habían apretado antes de desaparecerse y le parecía mentira que ahora parecieran tan frágiles.

Le observó el rostro, que estaba pálido y concentrado, realizando un gran esfuerzo cuando susurraba los contrahechizos. Sus ojos habían perdido esa frialdad que parecía acompañarle en todo momento y se mostraban preocupados, brillantes como dos piritas. En determinado momento su lengua surgió de entre los finos labios para humedecerlos, secos como estaban de tanto hablar. Harry tragó saliva.

Finalmente, Snape se detuvo. Black había dejado de tiritar y su rostro se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, dormido. El pocionista le cubrió con la sábana y Black soltó un suspiro. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –Preguntó Harry.

-Aún es pronto –dijo Snape, visiblemente agotado, mientras se ponía en pie-. Pero ya sabe, Potter, mala hierba nunca muere.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Necesitaba lavarse, quitarse el malestar y el sudor. Lupin salió tras él, pisándole los talones.

-Severus… -le llamó.

-¿Dónde está el baño en esta casucha? –Preguntó Snape al notarlo tras él.

Lupin, adelantándole, abrió una puerta mostrando un pequeño aseo. Cuando Snape pasó por su lado le agarró del brazo impidiéndole la entrada. El moreno le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Lupin enfrentó, sin soltarle.

-Severus –repitió-. ¿Se recuperará?

-¿No me explico con claridad? He dicho que es pronto todavía –al ver que no se daba por satisfecho añadió-. No ha pasado el peligro, pero lo tengo controlado.

-Entonces, ¿sabes lo que le pasa?

-Necesito ir al baño Lupin, o ¿pretendes que me mee aquí mismo? No creo que se notara con tanta mugre –dijo mirando asqueado a su alrededor-, pero no quisiera ofender tu… sensibilidad.

-Claro… disculpa.

Lupin soltó su brazo y le observó entrar en el baño, volvía a tener su eterna mirada fría e impenetrable.

Una vez dentro, Snape se permitió perder algo de su habitual compostura. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y se contempló en el espejo. Su reflejo le mostró todo el peso de los años en forma de pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los negrísimos ojos, ahora además subrayados con oscuras ojeras de cansancio. Siempre le dejaba agotado el esfuerzo mental que debía realizar en las curaciones.

Lo peor de todo era que en esta ocasión no estaba tan seguro de poder curar a Black como había pretendido demostrar. Pero no iba a permitir que muriera estando a su cuidado; nunca nadie podría decir que no había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para sanarlo.

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo y abrió el grifo. Con una mano recogió el líquido cristalino y lo pasó por su nuca para refrescarse. Se desabrochó la túnica y repitió la operación por el cuello. Se hizo un pequeño masaje en las cervicales y después se lavó la cara con energía. Si el baño hubiera dispuesto de ducha se habría desnudado y habría dejado que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, llevándose el cansancio y permitiéndole pensar algo más relajado lo que debía hacer con Black.

Cuando Lupin y Harry le vieron entrar de nuevo en la habitación de Black ni siquiera se planteaban que el ex-mortífago había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-Voy a tener que quedarme unos días aquí, así que tendré que informar al director –dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Yo también me quedaré.

-Usted no es quién para decidir eso, Potter –le reprochó-. El director dirá qué debe hacer.

-Pero…

-Mientras le informo –le cortó Snape-, quiero que hagáis algo. Los dos –hizo aparecer unos cubos de la nada y le entregó uno a cada uno-. Quiero que le lavéis y que cambiéis estas asquerosas sábanas.

Harry y Lupin asintieron con seriedad y Snape salió de nuevo de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada al cuerpo yaciente en la cama. Seguía tranquilo, sin sudores y con la respiración pausada.

-Bien, Harry, hagamos lo que nos ha dicho el profesor Snape – dijo Lupin una vez solos, y le entregó su cubo mientras añadía-. Tú encárgate de llenar los cubos con agua, yo mientras cambiaré las sábanas.

-De acuerdo –el chico agarró los dos cubos y se dirigió al baño en el que hacía un momento había estado Snape. Llenó los cubos con el agua del grifo y rebuscó en el armario esquinero hasta encontrar un par de esponjas. Echó una en cada cubo y un chorro de jabón líquido también. Volvió a salir del baño cargado.

Cuando volvió a entrar se encontró que Black levitaba por encima de la cama, como tiempo atrás había visto levitar el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape, en la Casa de los Gritos. Lupin estaba cambiando las sábanas y poniendo unas limpias de color crudo.

-Traigo el agua, pero está fría, no sé si deberíamos…

-No te preocupes por eso Harry, yo la calentaré –dio un golpecito con su varita en cada uno de los cubos y una pequeña columna de humo se alzó de las aguas jabonosas.

La cama ya estaba hecha y el cuerpo de Black seguía suspendido en el aire, Lupin le mantenía allí. Harry cogió la esponja empapada y la restregó contra los hombros de su padrino mientras su antiguo profesor le imitaba.

-No quiero marcharme, profesor Lupin –dijo Harry en determinado momento-. Quiero quedarme aquí con Sirius.

-Ya has oído… el profesor Dumbledore sabe lo que más te conviene y…

-Todo el mundo se empeña en decirme lo que debo hacer… y nadie tiene en cuenta que… –pero no acabó la frase, dejó caer la esponja en el cubo salpicando el suelo de espuma -. Voy a hablar con Snape –y salió disparado por la puerta dejando a Lupin plantado en medio de la habitación, con una chorreante esponja en la mano.

Cuando Harry llegó abajo, a la cocina, donde estaba seguro estaría Snape, le encontró arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en las cenizas y la cabeza metida en la oscuridad de la chimenea, ofreciendo una espectacular vista de su trasero, que se adivinaba prieto y firme bajo las capas de tela de la túnica y el pantalón.

Harry se sorprendió de la forma que se marcaba en la tela, la figura del hombre siempre solía quedar oculta por su túnica, y no hubiera creído jamás que debajo de ella se escondiera un culo tan bien formado.

_Merlín, ¿estoy pensando en el culo de Snape?_, se recriminó, _¡Puajjjjj!_

-Profesor Snape… -le llamó, recordando de golpe lo que le había llevado allí.

-Debo dejarle, señor director –acto seguido el rostro del profesor, manchado de hollín, se encaró al muchacho, que le miraba expectante-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, Potter?

-Profesor…

-¿Cuánto?

-Acabo… acabo de llegar.

Snape se levantó de un salto y Harry pensó que para ser un viejo se movía con bastante agilidad. El profesor le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico cuando este bajó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no está haciendo lo que le pedí?

-¿Qué le ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Puedo quedarme?

El hombre le miró sin contestarle, realmente era pesadito el niño, qué manía le había entrado con quedarse y con ver a Black y todo eso. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera le había comentado nada al viejo sobre él. Solo le había advertido que necesitaría más tiempo del que esperaba para poder hacerse cargo de Black. Se había cuidado mucho de decirle toda la verdad, no pensaba confesar que estaba en un punto muerto.

-Bueno… si tan importante es para usted quedarse con su adorado padrino, supongo que no habrá ningún problema. Podemos aprovechar para hacer clases de repaso –dijo con una sonrisa cruel en sus finos labios.

A pesar del comentario del profesor, Harry no pudo ocultar su alivio por el hecho de poder quedarse, sufría por Black y no quería dejarle solo, y menos con Snape, que tanto le odiaba. Aunque ahí arriba se había comportado de un modo… espectacular. Sonreía tontamente sin saber muy bien por qué, cuando de pronto notó un aire cálido junto a él, un aroma a té, tomillo y cenizas de madera de pino le inundó las fosas nasales y la sombra de una túnica negra pasó a su lado.

Le siguió escaleras arriba y entró tras él en la habitación de Black. Se lo quedó contemplando, pensando en cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento del profesor. Éste se acercó lentamente a la cama, pareció querer poner su grande y pálida mano sobre la frente del enfermo, pero en el último momento la retiró.

-Esta noche me quedaré velándole. Mañana…

-¿Puedo quedarme yo también? –preguntó Harry.

-No –contestó Snape sin mirarle-. Mañana podrá sustituirme. Salid.

-Preferiría quedarme –insistió el chico.

-He dicho que no.

-Si cree que voy a dejarle aquí, para que pueda…

-Harry… -le recriminó Lupin.

-¿Para que pueda qué, Potter? –Dijo Snape girándose para mirarle de frente-. No olvide que me presenté voluntario para esto. Aunque si cree que puede encargarse usted solo del asunto, por mí encantado, tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que cuidar de un pulgoso Gryffindor, como por ejemplo escuchar las batallitas de juventud de nuestro amado director. Así que…

-No, Severus, por favor – rogó Lupin –. Sabes que eres el único que puede ayudar a Sirius.

Snape miró a Harry con ojos inflexibles, y la reticencia del chico cedió para dejar paso a la duda. El muchacho agachó la cabeza.

-No se vaya, Snape… por favor.

El profesor pareció satisfecho por las palabras del chico y una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia curvó sus finos labios.

-Entonces, quítese de mi vista –iba a dirigir la mirada de nuevo a Black cuando se encontró con los ojos de cordero degollado de Lupin-. Y márchate tú también, Lupin.

-Severus, si necesitas ayuda… –empezó a decir Lupin mientras se levantaba de la silla, donde se había vuelto a sentar tras lavar a Black.

-Lo que necesito es que os larguéis de aquí –atajó, sentándose en la silla que acababa de abandonar el licántropo y, como si se lo pensara mejor añadió-. Mañana puedes preparar el desayuno. Ahora fuera.

-Vamos Harry –su antiguo profesor le puso un brazo sobre los hombros-. Será mejor que descansemos. Mañana te sustituiremos, Severus –y diciendo esto cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Por fin se hizo el silencio en la habitación de Sirius Black. Solo se oía la lenta respiración del enfermo, y Snape suspiró al saberse solo. Se inclinó, acercando su cetrino rostro al del otro hombre, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

-Te odio –le susurró. Como respuesta, Black suspiró en su sueño-. Maldito Gryffindor.

Le esperaba una noche muy larga, la más delicada, la primera, la que le exigiría su completa dedicación para paliar todos los efectos que fueran apareciendo, poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

**ES:** Nos alegra mucho que Julia te haya animado a pasarte por nuestro fic, tendremos que darle las gracias cuando la veamos ;)

Si te ha gustado la combinación Severus+abrazo+Harry, espera a ver los demás elementos que hay en juego... ;)

Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Dedog:** Nos encanta que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y esperamos que los demás te vayan pareciendo cada vez más interesantes.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Mordred:** Como ItrustSeverus te ha contestado via mensaje (a saber qué mentiras sobre mí te habrá contado...) esta respuesta es sólo mía: estoy contenta de que te haya gustado, sé las ganas con las que esperabas este fic y espero que cumpla tus expectativas. Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tu review. Nos anima a continuar.

**PrincessofDark: **Nos parece genial que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora, y te animamos a seguir haciéndolo, porque la cosa va a ir a mejor ;)

Gracias por dejar tu review.

**Nancy:** Muchas gracias ! Nos alegra haberte podido intrigar, y si te interesa la actualización está más cerca de lo que imaginas. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus ánimos y esperamos seguir recibiendo tus reviews (eso significará que sigue siendo interesante). Un beso.

Sed bienvenidas todas, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y un fuerte abrazo.


	3. 03 ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de intimidad?

**Disclaimer****:**

_Severus__ no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles_

**Notas de autora:**

_Como ya viene siendo mi costumbre, en la N de A me dedico a haceros las confidencias que por otro lado no podría y, aprovecho que estoy yo sola, aquí, peleándome con el internet y poder subir el capitulillo, para tranquilizaros respecto a mi estado de salud. Severus sería incapaz de lanzarme un cruciatus, y menos por mostrarme preocupada por su pulcritud, eso sólo es una invención por nuestra parte para quitarnos de encima un tiempito a ITrustSeverus, y que nos deje hacer "cosillas" tranquilamente. En fin, ya dicho esto me quedo más tranquila y de paso limpio la reputación de nuestro protagonista._

_Espero vuestros comentarios con deleite._

**_Snape'_****_s Snake_**

_Vaya, vaya, así que aprovecháis que yo no estoy para hacer "cosillas", ¿eh?_

_De lo que se entera una... me parece que la que va a tener que empezar a repartir "cruciatus" soy yo..._

_En fin, como bien ha dicho Snape's Snake, esta semanita estoy de campo y playa, así que la respuesta a vuestros reviews puede que tarde un poquillo más; pero tranquilos, que llegar, llegarán. Vuestros comentarios no caerán en saco roto, todos recibirán contestación, así que esto no os servirá de excusa para no dejar vuestro comentario, ¿eh? Que cuando vuelva quiero encontrarme montañas y montañas de reviews :) (bueno, vale, me conformo con una colinita de reviews...)_

_Un abrazo_

**_ITrustSeverus_**

Estamos humildemente agradecidas porque nuestra pequeña familia se ha ido ampliando y hemos recibido más comentarios que en el capítulo anterior, bienvenidos y bienvenidas !

Somos felices !

Al final de este capítulo responderemos al review anónimo que hemos recibido.

**Gracias especiales a ****Black**** Imago, mordred, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape y Gabrielle. Rickman****. Snape**** por vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias muy especiales también para ****liss****-arcangela, nerey, Amia Snape, Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape, daname y yurel-chan por poner esta historia entre sus favoritos.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de intimidad?

Por la mañana, Harry y Lupin entraron en la habitación para comprobar el estado del paciente.

Black seguía inconsciente y febril. Las sábanas volvían a estar empapadas, y un tremendamente serio Severus Snape, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, mantenía su vista clavada en el hombre, exactamente en la misma posición en que le habían dejado la noche anterior.

El profesor parecía no haberse movido ni un milímetro, y si no fuera porque Harry sabía perfectamente que habían pasado horas, podría parecer que desde que salió por la puerta hasta que volvió a entrar, había transcurrido sólo un minuto.

Únicamente había un detalle que delataba la actividad que el profesor había llevado a cabo durante la noche: más de una decena de botellitas de pociones de diferentes tamaños y formas yacían destapadas y vacías en el espacio de suelo alrededor de la silla del hombre.

En cuanto ambos se acercaron al lecho, Snape alzó la vista hacia ellos y se puso en pie.

-Relevo —susurró, estirándose para relajar los músculos en tensión—. Me largo.

Y sin añadir nada más, recogió los frascos vacíos con un movimiento de varita y se dirigió a la puerta, rozando a Harry con su capa al pasar.

Sin embargo, antes de que cruzara el umbral, el muchacho le sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera, Snape clavó sus ojos en la mano que le agarraba y luego en el chico, con una mirada tan feroz que el muchacho le soltó inmediatamente y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Tiene algún problema con que me tome mi merecido descanso, Potter?

-No —repuso éste—, sólo quería preguntarle cómo está mi padrino.

Snape dirigió una despectiva mirada al hombre tumbado en la cama.

-Vivirá —dijo, con más convicción de la que sentía—. Sólo necesita los cuidados adecuados.

Y tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Harry se acercó a Lupin, que se hallaba comprobando la temperatura de Black.

-¿Cree de verdad que podemos confiar en él? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El licántropo le miró, sorprendido.

-¿En Severus? ¡Pues claro que sí, Harry! Es un miembro de la Orden, el profesor Dumbledore tiene plena confianza en él.

-Ya, ya… —rezongó el chico— eso ya lo sé, pero aún así…

-Mira, si alguien puede ayudar a Sirius, ése es Severus, tenemos que dejar que lleve el asunto cómo él considere oportuno y no incomodarle o hacerle pensar que no le queremos aquí, porque de lo contrario…

-Vale, sí, lo entiendo… —claudicó Harry, vencido.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Oye, Harry, no hace falta que nos quedemos los dos. Baja a comer algo, después de desayunar lo verás todo de manera más positiva. Más tarde podrás venir a relevarme a mí por un rato.

El muchacho asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, el olor a café era tan intenso que le hizo despertar un hambre que no sabía que tuviera. Vio a Snape junto a los fogones, de espaldas a él.

-Veo que Lupin me ha hecho caso y ha decidido hacer algo útil preparando el desayuno —murmuró el hombre, sin girarse—. Aunque no sé de dónde habrá sacado la idea de que pueda apetecerme tomar un café. ¡Estamos en Inglaterra, por el báculo de Merlín, no en los malditos Estados Unidos! Ahora tengo que prepararme el té yo mismo, después de una larga y cansada noche en vela. Eso pasa por encargarle las cosas a un estúpido lobo.

Harry estaba tan estupefacto que no supo decir nada, ¿cómo podía ser tan desagradecido el jodido murciélago? Lupin se había esforzado en preparar un desayuno estupendo, a juzgar por los abundantes y variados alimentos que poblaban la mesa.

Se acercó a coger un cruasán con expresión de desagrado ante el comentario de Snape y empezó a comérselo sin sentarse siquiera.

Mientras masticaba con satisfacción, el hombre se giró con brusquedad y, sorprendentemente, colocó dos tazas sobre la mesa.

-Quizás le apetezca también un té, Potter —ofreció.

El chico estaba boquiabierto, no esperaba esa deferencia de su parte.

-S-sí, gracias.

Snape apagó el fuego, cogió la tetera y llenó las dos tazas. Luego puso sobre la mesa la cajita con las bolsas de té y la azucarera y tomó asiento.

-¿Piensa quedarse ahí de pie toda la mañana? —Rezongó.

El chico se sentó y puso azúcar en su taza, mientras no dejaba de mirar de reojo al hombre que se estaba sirviendo unas tostadas con mantequilla.

-Espero que haya traído sus libros, Potter, así podrá repasar mientras…

-¿De verdad cree que me importan algo mis estudios en estos momentos? —Saltó Harry, indignado.

-¿Quiere eso decir que hay momentos en los que sí que le importan? —Repuso el hombre, mordaz.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el hombre se le adelantó.

-Supongo, por esa respuesta tan a la defensiva, que no los habrá traído, pero no se preocupe, yo tengo el mío en el maletín y…

-Snape, no pienso ponerme a estudiar unas estúpidas pociones mientras Sirius puede estar muriéndose.

-Estas estúpidas pociones son las que pueden salvarle la vida al… a su querido padrino, pero en fin, si prefiere seguir siendo un mago mediocre toda su vida…

Harry quiso replicar, pero entonces se fijó en el rostro del hombre, estaba más pálido que el día anterior, y parecía cansado. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba toda la noche cuidando del enfermo. Decidió no decir nada, y un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos.

-Digo yo que habrá alguna bañera en este cuchitril —susurró entonces el profesor, sobresaltando al chico con su repentina intervención—, después de desayunar tengo intención de tomar una ducha y meterme en la primera cama que encuentre sin chinches ni pulgas del perro, si eso es posible.

-Hay una bañera en el aseo de la segunda planta —dijo Harry—, pero la puerta no cierra bien.

-Comprendo que un poco de intimidad hubiera sido demasiado pedir —comentó irónicamente Snape.

-No se preocupe, no pienso acercarme a menos de quince metros de ese aseo mientras usted se encuentre dentro —aseguró el chico.

Snape levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-No puedo creer mi buena suerte —se mofó.

Tras este comentario, el resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Cuando el hombre hubo terminado, se levantó y se marchó de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra.

Harry siguió sorbiendo su té con parsimonia, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando se había duchado esa mañana, después de despertarse, había salido envuelto en la toalla y la había dejado en la habitación, y no había ninguna más en el baño, de modo que Snape no encontraría ninguna.

Chasqueó la lengua, no tenía ganas de hacerle de criado a Snape, y mucho menos después de haberle asegurado que no pensaba acercarse al baño mientras él estuviera dentro, pero el hombre no podía saber dónde se encontraban las toallas limpias en esa casa, y lo más probable era que le llamara para preguntárselo igualmente, de modo que, molesto consigo mismo por lo que iba a hacer, se fue hasta el armario de la ropa del hogar, que estaba en un cuartito debajo de la escalera, y subió hasta la segunda planta.

La puerta del baño, que no se podía cerrar, estaba abierta un centímetro, y el chico dudó entre si debía llamar o no. Sabía que lo correcto era hacerlo, por supuesto, pero importunar a Snape entrando sin llamar era una tentación demasiado fuerte, así que empujó la madera y entró con la toalla en la mano.

-Se ha olvidado la toalla, profesor…

La barbilla del muchacho cayó en picado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. _Desde luego_, decidió en ese momento, _tendría que haber llamado antes de entrar_. Snape debía llevar mucha prisa por ducharse, porque ya se encontraba desnudo y de espaldas ante la bañera. Su piel pálida se destacaba contra todo pronóstico contra el fondo de baldosas blancas de la pared; sus pies descalzos acariciaban el suelo; sus piernas, delgadas y fuertes, culminaban en un redondeado y bien moldeado trasero; y más arriba, una espalda ancha y fuerte se elevaba con firmeza para acoger el contraste del negro cabello derramado sobre sus hombros. Visto desde esa perspectiva, su profesor de pociones ofrecía un aspecto muy diferente, mucho más… interesante.

Harry se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos de la mente mientras Snape giraba medio cuerpo hacia él, mostrando un torso cubierto de una suave capa de fino vello oscuro. Su ceño estaba fruncido en un gesto de suma irritación.

-Ya me parecía a mí que no iba a ser tan afortunado como para poder evitarle ni siquiera en el baño.

-Se… se ha olvidado… —repitió el chico.

-Sí, ya lo sé, la toalla. Ya me lo ha dicho, Potter. ¿Pero para qué cree usted que sirve el hechizo secante?

Harry enrojeció violentamente, pero no contestó, ni tampoco se movió.

-¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, o es que le gusta contemplar mi trasero?

-¿Qué? —Respingó el chico—. No, ¡claro que no!

Dejó la toalla sobre un taburete y salió rápidamente de allí, mientras Snape llevaba una sonrisa socarrona a sus finos labios y volvía a girarse para entrar en la bañera.

* * *

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**Nancy: **Nos alegramos que sigas pegadita a la pantalla, y que nos envíes comentarios que animan a nuestros perversos corazoncitos, y esperamos que los capítulos que irán viniendo no hagan más que aumentar tus ganas de seguir leyendo la historia ) Qué bueno es Remus, ¿verdad? Si es que es un encanto... tiene muchos ases escondiditos en la manga... ya verás ya. Y respecto a que Harry es terco... jeje, bueno, ya te darás cuenta de hasta qué punto llega a ser tozudo el muchacho XD.  
Muchas gracias por tu review.  
Un beso.

Gracias de nuevo a todas y todos por aguantarnos XD. Y os pido disculpas si alguna cosa no ha salido como deba salir.


	4. 04 La voz del abismo

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

**Notas de Autoras:**

_Bueno, niñas y niños, ¿os habéis portado bien? Si es así, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, y si no lo es, también lo tenéis... ¿para qué engañarnos?  
Teníamos una petición de la maravillosa Stiby, que quería saber si aparecería el Lord en nuestro fic. Con toda seguridad, el motivo de su petición era el látigo del innombrable cayendo sobre su espalda una y otra vez para que nos lo preguntara, y como la queremos mucho, hemos decidido ahorrarle el sufrimiento y vamos a contestarle. En principio no, el Lord no salía en el fic, pero hemos estado estrujándonos el cerebro desde que lo mencionaste y estamos pensando en que haga una aparición estelar tarde o temprano, por breve que sea. Por el momento, habíamos empezado a escribir una escena adicional para este capítulo con la intención de incluir a nuestro temido señor oscuro, y ha acabado acaparando todo el protagonismo de la escena otro personajucho que... bueno, ya veréis, ya..._

**_ITrustSeverus_**

_Vaya, vaya… así que personajucho, ¿eh? Bueno, hay diversidad de opinión respecto a eso. Respecto a todo lo demás, totalmente de acuerdo._

_Y estoy obligada a admitir que lo cierto es que ahora ha quedado todo el capitulín más mono y algo más largo, así que habrá quien lo agradezca._

_A ver, seré sincera, es la cuarta nota de autora que empiezo, y cada vez me sale peor de los peores. La inspiración se ha ido a tomar viento fresco de las montañas (jeje) y la presión del artista (jaja) es cada vez mayor. Aquí tengo una especie de angelito (entiéndase ITrustSeverus) en un hombro diciéndome: "Tranquila, si no hay prisa, sólo he dicho que me gustaría colgar el capítulo hoy mismo, a ser posible". Y en mi otro hombro un demonio oscuro (¿veis a Severus? ¿Sí? Pues yo también) que me dice: "Nada de tranquila. Escribe algo ¡ya!". Y así, es que no se puede, no se puede…_

**_Snape's Snake_**

Tenemos muchos motivos de celebración, hemos recuperado a lectoras que creíamos haber perdido por el camino. Gracias por seguir ahí, tanto si comentáis como si no. Nancy, nos vemos al final del capítulo para responder a tu comentario, ¿de acuerdo?

**Gracias especiales a Black Imago, mordred6, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape y Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape por vuestros inestimables comentarios ;)**

**Gracias también a liss-arcangela, nerey, Amia Snape, Gabrielle. Rickman****. Snape, daname, ****yurel-chan y ****Insolence-parfum,**** quienes tenéis esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – La voz del abismo

Snape abrió el grifo y sintió el chorro de agua caliente golpear los cansados músculos de sus hombros y su espalda como el masaje de una mano torpe e inexperta, pero aún así bienvenida, a falta de unas manos de verdad que se ofrecieran a deshacer los nudos que atormentaban su tensa musculatura.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro, tomar una ducha caliente siempre le relajaba agradablemente.

Se inclinó para coger el bote de champú y se puso un poco en la palma, para después frotarse el fino cabello y llenárselo de espuma.

_¿A qué habrá venido esa cara?_, pensó, recordando la extraña expresión en el rostro de Potter cuando entró con la toalla. _Cualquiera diría que no había visto antes a ningún hombre desnudo, aunque jugando en el equipo de quidditch debe estar más que acostumbrado a ello, ya que no hay duchas individuales en los vestuarios_.

Cogió el bote de gel y empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, acariciando su piel en un delicado gesto que hacía tiempo que no conocía de manos ajenas. Pensó en esto de pronto, olvidándose de Potter. _Sí que hace tiempo, sí_, se dijo, _quizá ha llegado la hora de volver a visitar aquel oscuro bar del callejón Knocturn_.

Snape no era un hombre que se dejara dominar por sus impulsos más básicos, era muy capaz de controlar su instinto sexual, pero consideraba necesario desfogarse de vez en cuando para mantener la mente lúcida y sin interferencias, y el cuerpo libre de molestas necesidades reprimidas. Y cuando decidía que precisaba desahogarse, solía dirigirse a un bar que conocía desde hacía tiempo, cuya clientela era exclusivamente masculina, complaciente y poco inclinada a hacer preguntas.

_Cuando acabe lo que tengo entre manos…_ Snape se interrumpió y rió de repente, al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía en las manos en ese preciso momento era una delicada parte de su anatomía. _Ay, Severus, eso sí que es tener sentido de la oportunidad_, sonrió para sí mismo mientras proseguía con el pensamiento inconcluso, _cuando acabe mi misión en esta apestosa casa me escaparé en uno de mis días libres para ir al callejón Knocturn_.

De pronto, una vocecilla irritante y malévola resonó en su mente: "¿Y cómo has pasado a pensar en esto cuando estabas pensando en Potter y en la cara que ha puesto al verte desnudo?".

Snape detuvo de golpe el movimiento de sus manos sobre su piel, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Esa maldita voz acostumbraba a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba, y nunca era bien recibida. Era la voz que le había impulsado a cometer los mayores errores de su vida; la que le había convertido en un amargado y frustrado profesor de pociones, arruinando todos los ambiciosos proyectos que tenía planeados para su futuro; la que le había arrojado a brazos indebidos; la que le había convertido en esclavo del Señor Tenebroso; la que le había llevado a cometer atrocidades de las que veinte vidas no serían suficientes para llegar a arrepentirse. Era la voz del abismo.

Recordaba con precisión el momento exacto en que la escuchó por primera vez: tenía dieciocho años, y Lucius Malfoy, ante él, con su habitual porte aristocrático y su sonrisa altiva, le acariciaba una mejilla con uno de sus largos y suaves dedos.

-Severus, querido —el rubio había adquirido recientemente la molesta costumbre de llamarle así, pero él no iba a ser quién le dijera que dejase de hacerlo, por supuesto— deberías empezar a aclarar tus ideas, el Señor Tenebroso no esperará para siempre, ¿sabes?

Snape frunció el ceño. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero su corazón y su mente aún estaban demasiado llenos de dudas. Malfoy aprovechó su vacilación para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, y acercó su rostro al del joven hasta rozar su oreja con los labios.

-Me consta que está deseando que te unas a él desde que le hablamos de ti por primera vez —el aliento etílico del mortífago invadió sus fosas nasales, mientras la caricia de esos labios sobre su piel lanzaba violentas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su espina dorsal de arriba abajo—. Y yo también lo deseo, Severus. Mucho.

Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle al oír esta última aseveración. Si seguía hablándole al oído y diciéndole aquellas cosas, era capaz de hacerse la marca tenebrosa allí mismo con sus propios dientes, si era necesario. Pero Malfoy guardó silencio, apartando su rostro lo suficiente como para clavar sus claros ojos, extrañamente brillantes a causa del alcohol, en los de su amigo.

Entonces fue cuando surgió por primera vez. Era una voz profunda, diáfana, que Snape cometió el error de creer que provenía de su cabeza. Sólo dijo una palabra, y fue una orden. "Bésale". Snape tragó saliva, resistiendo el fuerte impulso de obedecer sin importarle las consecuencias. Al percibir la duda, la voz volvió a hablar. "Bésale, lo está deseando". _Sí, claro_, pensó su mente racional, _por eso estamos celebrando su boda_. Pero la voz no se desalentó tan fácilmente. "¿Por qué piensas que ha dejado atrás la sala abarrotada de gente bebiendo en su honor para llevarte a ti a este rincón oscuro y solitario del jardín?", argumentó la voz, "¿Por qué crees que te está mirando de esa manera, a sólo un suspiro de distancia de tus labios? Bésale".

Y Snape, joven, influenciable, falto de cariño, rebosante de hormonas, y desesperado desde hacía meses por probar los labios que se le insinuaban en esos momentos con provocativa coquetería, no se lo pensó más y se abalanzó a devorar lo que tanto ansiaba.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, más que por el beso en sí, por la pasión desbordada que dominaba al muchacho, y con una confiada sonrisa, rodeó la estrecha cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, cortando la respiración del otro.

-Así que eso es lo que necesitas para acabar de convencerte, ¿eh? —Murmuró—. Está bien, Severus. Está bien, te daré lo que quieres.

Malfoy le devolvió el beso con ferocidad, provocando en el joven cuerpo una avalancha de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con anterioridad. Pronto le tuvo jadeante y tembloroso entre sus brazos, sus ojos suplicando más sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Le abrió la túnica de un violento tirón y se inclinó para lamer el escuálido y pálido pecho del joven, quien en ese momento perdió rastro de todo pensamiento racional para dar rienda suelta al deseo que le subyugaba sin posibilidad de escape.

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido. Malfoy le desnudó del todo, Snape, por su parte, intentó despojar a su compañero de sus ropas con premura, pero el otro acabó desvistiéndose a medias por su propia mano y le tumbó en la hierba, en ese espacio del jardín resguardado de miradas indiscretas. Después se tumbó encima suyo y empezó a prodigarle todo tipo de caricias que Snape no había conocido nunca antes, y que le estaban volviendo completamente loco.

Dejándose arrastrar por aquella voz interior aparecida de repente, Snape perdió su virginidad con Malfoy en el día de su boda. En su propia Mansión. Entre sus azaleas y sus hortensias. A sólo unos metros de distancia de su recién estrenada esposa, así como del resto de los asistentes a la ceremonia, que en ese momento festejaban, ajenos a lo que ocurría allí al lado y empezando a preguntarse dónde diablos se había metido el novio, ahora que tenía que iniciar el baile.

Mientras el rubio se acababa de arreglar sus ropas y se atusaba el pelo para volver a dirigirse de inmediato al interior de la casa, Snape pensó que esa voz realmente le había ayudado muchísimo, que se podía confiar en ella por completo. Ese fue su gran error.

Después se jodió todo, claro, como era una constante en su vida. Dejándose guiar por la maldita voz del abismo -que no le dejó en paz ni un segundo a partir de aquel momento- se marcó la piel con la firma del Lord tan sólo unos meses más tarde, para acabar satisfaciendo los más altos y los más bajos deseos de ese sádico hijo de puta, humillándose ante él de todas las formas imaginables, gustosamente al principio, y a la fuerza después. Y todo eso, ¿para qué? El puto Malfoy no volvió a permitirle que le pusiera un solo dedo encima nunca más, ni siquiera estando empapado en alcohol -lo sabía, había probado a emborracharle alguna vez, pero no dio resultado-. Y no precisamente porque Malfoy hubiese hecho aquello sólo para convencerle de unirse al Lord sin que en realidad le interesasen los hombres, no. Snape era consciente de que a su amigo le excitaba literalmente cualquier cosa que se moviese. Menos él. Sintiéndose utilizado, tuvo que aceptar muy pronto el hecho de que la fogosa promesa que el rubio le había hecho aquella noche se quedó sólo en eso: una promesa.

Oh, bueno, lo había superado. Como tantas otras cosas infinitamente peores en su asquerosa vida. Y, aunque ahora veía a Malfoy como lo que era, un idiota presumido, desde aquel día Snape tuvo que ir cargando con el peso de sus muchos errores, los peores de ellos instigados por esa jodida voz que ojalá se pudriera en el infierno, y de la que no tardó en darse cuenta de que no, en absoluto se podía confiar en ella, en absoluto provenía de su cerebro. Tenía ya muy claro de dónde procedía en realidad: directamente de su entrepierna.

Sin embargo, Snape ya era lo bastante mayor, y tenía tras él suficientes años lidiando con ella, como para saber acallarla, de modo que sonrió de medio lado y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento, y dejando que el silencio le envolviera como el abrazo del agua que seguía resbalando por su piel.

Mientras tanto, Harry vacilaba en la escalera, a medio camino hacia la habitación de su padrino para comprobar su estado, masajeándose la frente con una temblorosa mano.

Por algún motivo, lo que acababa de ver le resultaba muy perturbador. El cuerpo desnudo de su profesor de pociones no era en absoluto como se lo había imaginado.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? —Se increpó a sí mismo en voz baja—. No me lo había imaginado en absoluto, ni de esta ni de ninguna otra manera.

Pero, fuese como fuese, lo cierto era que jamás hubiera creído que ver su desnudez pudiera resultarle tan…

-"Traumático" —se dijo, dándose varias palmadas en la frente—. La palabra que buscas, Harry, es "traumático". Y ahora deja de pensar tonterías.

Pero no podía evitar que una tozuda parte de su cerebro insistiera en que esa no era en absoluto la palabra que continuaba la inacabada frase.

-Harry, ¿eres tú?

La voz de Lupin procedía de la habitación de Black. El chico entró en el cuarto.

-Sí, soy yo —contestó, agradecido por la interrupción, que le distrajo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo ayudarle, profesor?

-Sí, quería volver a cambiar las sábanas, están otra vez empapadas.

El chico se acercó y ayudó al licántropo en la tarea.

-¿Con quién hablabas? —Le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó el chico.

-Me ha parecido oír tu voz, por eso te he llamado.

-Ah… sí, hablaba solo.

Lupin dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al chico a la cara.

-No te preocupes por él —murmuró, seguro de que era eso lo que inquietaba al muchacho—, se pondrá bien. Ya has oído a Severus.

-Sí… —dijo Harry en un susurro— le he oído… a Snape.

-Profesor Snape, Harry, no lo olvides —le reprendió suavemente.

Pero la mente del chico estaba en ese momento muy lejos de allí. El cuerpo de Black, que flotaba por encima de la cama, le había recordado algo.

-Profesor Lupin… —dijo de pronto.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Cuando le hicísteis aquella broma a Snape… cuando le pusísteis boca abajo… ¿llegásteis a… quitarle los calzoncillos?

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto, el recuerdo de aquella memoria de Snape robada del pensadero de Dumbledore relampagueaba en su cerebro como si fuera un cartel luminoso que reclamara su atención.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

-Eso, Harry —dijo en tono severo—, es algo que me esfuerzo en olvidar. No es un momento del que esté precisamente orgulloso, y te agradecería que no volvieses a mencionarlo.

El chico quiso protestar, pero no halló argumentos y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Cuando la cama estuvo lista de nuevo, Lupin hizo descender el levitante cuerpo de Black sobre ella, y le tapó con la sábana, y entonces Harry volvió a salir de la habitación.

Se acercó a la escalera para bajar hasta la cocina y acabar de desayunar, pero antes de abordar el primer escalón, se detuvo un momento para escuchar el agua de la ducha que se oía correr libremente en el piso de abajo.

_¿Qué estás pensando, Harry?_, volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, molesto.

Se obligó a poner un pie en el escalón y a continuar el descenso hasta la planta baja sin detenerse en la segunda, mientras seguía interrogándose a sí mismo por su extraña reacción a lo ocurrido en el aseo.

En el recibidor, justo después del oculto retrato de la señora Black, había un espejo con marco metálico y oxidado que le hizo detenerse cuando pasó por delante. Miró su reflejo de cristal con ojos escrutadores.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Harry Potter? —Se preguntó de nuevo, esta vez en un casi inaudible susurro.

La verdad era que había una enorme diferencia entre descubrir que su mirada se desviaba subrepticiamente hacia los fornidos cuerpos de sus compañeros de quidditch cuando estaban todos en las duchas, y empezar a obsesionarse con el inesperadamente perfecto culo de Severus Snape, el hombre al que había odiado desde que puso el pie por primera vez en Hogwarts.

Deseó que Hermione estuviese allí en ese momento. Ella era la única en la que había confiado para confesarle que había descubierto que en realidad Cho le traía sin cuidado, y que más bien hubiera preferido citarse con Cedric Diggory en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié que con la Ravenclaw… si el chico siguiese con vida, claro está. A Ron no podía explicarle eso, de ninguna manera. No de momento, al menos. No sabía cómo se tomaría el pelirrojo la noticia de que era homosexual, a su amigo siempre le costaba asimilar las novedades mucho más que a los demás.

-¿Comprobando que el estudiado despeinado de su cabello sigue intacto, Potter? — La susurrante voz había inundado el recibidor de manera inesperada, provocando que el chico brincara en su sitio—. Está claro que la vanidad es un rasgo hereditario.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba. Snape estaba en el piso superior, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla de la escalera y mirándole con socarronería. Su cabello estaba húmedo, su túnica medio abierta por la parte de arriba, y la piel de su pecho resultaba casi luminosa al contraste con las franjas negras de la ropa que la enmarcaba. Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quiere, Snape? —Dijo con toda la altanería que fue capaz de reunir.

-Profesor Snape para usted, Potter. Tiene suerte de que no estemos en Hogwarts, o le habría restado puntos a su casa por su insolencia.

Harry no respondió y Snape compuso una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Y ahora —prosiguió el profesor—, dígame dónde puedo encontrar una cama decente. Como le he dicho durante el desayuno, tengo intención de acostarme un rato.

Harry subió las escaleras con desgana, llegó hasta su profesor y pasó por su lado, mientras el hombre le seguía hasta una puerta situada en ese mismo rellano.

-Aquí —dijo, abriéndola y señalando al interior de la estancia.

Snape llegó hasta donde estaba el chico y pasó muy cerca de él, tanto, que las túnicas de ambos se tocaron brevemente y Harry percibió el aroma del jabón procedente de la piel y el cabello del hombre, haciéndole cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Cree posible que encuentre algo de intimidad aquí dentro? —La voz sonó justo delante de él y abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado, había creído que el profesor pasaría de largo y entraría en la habitación, pero se había detenido justo enfrente suyo, y le taladraba sin piedad con sus abismales iris negros—. ¿O sólo puedo aspirar a la misma clase de privacidad que me esperaba en el baño?

-No… no entraré en su habitación —dijo Harry casi sin voz—. Nadie le molestará.

-Eso ya lo veremos —rezongó Snape con voz venenosa y, entrando en la estancia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó al muchacho plantado en medio del pasillo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si habéis llegado hasta aquí deseamos que bien. Esperamos millones y millones de comentarios. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Y ahora, lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejamos la respuesta al comentario anónimo.

**Nancy: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Nancy, adoramos saber que podemos alegrar el día a alguien. Sí, de momento eres la única anónima, pero no pasa nada, nos encanta igualmente recibir tus reviews :)

La gran ventaja de recibirlos es que podemos saber qué sentís al leer, y es gratificante de verdad. Esperamos que la lectura de este fic se vaya haciendo cada vez más y más agradable… ;)

Sobre Harry… jeje, ya verás, ya, este chico no se anda por las ramas, y cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no para hasta que lo consigue… XD

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Un beso.


	5. 05 Viralis

_Malas notícias chicas y chicos… Severus se nos ha enfadado. Dice que de qué vamos, explicando sus intimidades con Lucius Malfoy, uff… no veáis cómo se ha puesto, ha empezado a lanzar "cruciatus" a diestro y siniestro, que daba miedo. ITrustSeverus y yo hemos tenido que escondernos para colgar el siguiente capítulo. Y lo peor de todo es que si él se marcha nuestra inspiración se va con él. Yo creo que lo único que le puede hacer volver (a parte de alguna cosilla así… íntima que sabemos que le gusta) es que nos enviéis montones y montones de comentarios. ¿Nos ayudaréis para que vuelva? ¿Sí? Muchas gracias, de verdad. Le añoro tanto…_

**Snape's Snake**

_Es cierto, Severus se ha enfadado bastante con nosotras, pero aún así estoy de muy buen humor, porque un pajarito (o sea, yo misma) se ha chivado al Lord de que en el capítulo anterior tenía que aparecer él, pero que Lucius le ha robado el protagonismo con total alevosía, y ahora está furioso y buscando al rubiales para cortarle… la coleta. Como comprenderéis, eso me ha alegrado el día… XD_

_Confío en que me guardaréis este pequeño secretillo y no se lo diréis a nadie, y menos aún a mi compi Snape's Snake, que sé que le gusta Lucius y no me perdonaría nunca que le haya hecho esta jugarreta…_

**ItrustSeverus**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Viralis

Se despertó con el sonido de gritos alarmados y abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Lupin abría la puerta de su habitación con tanto ímpetu que dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, rebotó en ella, y volvió a cerrarse una vez el hombre hubo llegado a la altura de su cama.

-¡Severus, tienes que venir, deprisa! —Gritó—. Algo le pasa a Sirius.

Snape frunció el ceño al ver el preocupado rostro de Lupin a la escasa luz de la punta de su varita, la cual había prendido el licántropo al hacerse de nuevo la oscuridad en la habitación cuando se cerró la puerta. _Por mí como si cae muerto ahora mismo_, pensó el pocionista, pero entonces recordó que su trabajo era, precisamente, evitar que eso ocurriera, y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

No dijo nada, se levantó de la cama, cogió su propia varita, y salió de allí con paso apresurado y Lupin pegado a sus talones.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Black y le vio sumido en violentas convulsiones y temblores, su ceño se acentuó aún más. Harry estaba parado junto a la cama con la cara blanca como el papel y expresión horrorizada. Al ver la oscura silueta de su profesor recortada contra el umbral, un brillo de verde esperanza alcanzó sus ojos.

-¡Ayúdele! —gritó—. Por favor, haga algo. No sé qué le pasa.

-¡Menudo contratiempo! El gran experto no sabe qué le pasa, ahora sí que estamos perdidos —comentó mordaz, y en tres rápidas zancadas se situó junto al enfermo—. Rápido, no os quedéis ahí plantados como dos pasmarotes y haced algo útil —ordenó con voz clara y segura—: Lupin, trae una palangana; Potter, vaya a mi habitación y traiga una cajita cuadrada que encontrará en el bolsillo interior derecho de mi capa de viaje.

Lupin y Harry salieron corriendo a cumplir sus encargos, mientras Snape se quedaba de pie a un lado de la cama del dueño de la casa, mirando el atormentado cuerpo con gesto adusto. Se acercó un poco al rostro del hombre agonizante y dijo:

-No te morirás mientras estés bajo mis cuidados, ¿me oyes, Black? No te morirás, maldito seas, no te lo permitiré, grandísimo cabrón.

Se incorporó de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo al cuerpo yacente, destinado a calmar los salvajes temblores que lo sacudían.

Cuando Harry volvió a entrar por la puerta, Lupin ya estaba allí, con una palangana de color blanco bajo el brazo. Snape alargó la mano en su dirección con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Potter, la caja. ¡Ahora! ¿Por qué demonios ha tardado tanto?

El chico obedeció y puso en la palma extendida la cajita que el hombre le había mandado ir a buscar.

-Es que no imaginaba que su capa tuviera tantos bolsillos, me he vuelto loco para encontrar lo que me había pedido – murmuró. Snape ignoró el comentario, soltando simplemente un pequeño resoplido que quería decir "si no es capaz de hacer siquiera algo tan sencillo como esto sin que se le haga una montaña, Potter, es que todavía es más estúpido de lo que siempre he creído". Harry entendió a la perfección el significado del resoplido, y le pareció increíble lo expresivo que podía resultar el hombre con sólo soltar un poco de aire de una forma determinada. _Y pensar que siempre pone cara de póker_, pensó, maravillado.

El pocionista abrió la caja y extrajo de ella algo redondo y plano que parecía una piedra de río de color tierra, le devolvió la caja vacía al chico para que la sujetara, lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador a Black, y le colocó la piedra sobre la frente. Al contacto, el enfermo abrió los ojos de golpe y emitió un escalofriante alarido, como si aquel objeto le quemase y no pudiera soportar el dolor. Intentó revolverse en su lecho, desesperado y con un destello de locura en los ojos, pero el hechizo que el profesor le había lanzado le mantenía firmemente sujeto contra el colchón, evitando que la piedra se moviese de su sitio.

Snape no pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha, y al verla, Harry se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Qué le está haciendo, maldito?

Intentó golpearle con un puño, pero Snape lo esquivó con insospechada agilidad.

Lupin asió a Harry de los hombros y le apartó del hombre antes de que volviera a atacarle.

-Potter —dijo el profesor con mucha calma y las cejas arqueadas—, si esa es toda la ayuda que puede ofrecer, será mejor que espere en el pasillo.

-Cálmate, Harry —susurró Lupin, tratando de apaciguar al chico, que forcejeaba en los brazos de su ex-profesor.

-¡Pero le está haciendo daño!

Nada más hubo dicho eso, Black dejó de gritar. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, pero aún así no parecía consciente. La piedra en su frente había disminuido considerablemente de tamaño, y los temblores y las convulsiones habían desaparecido por completo.

Harry observó a su padrino con incredulidad. La rabia aún corría libremente por sus venas, pero las ganas de golpear a su profesor se habían desvanecido, y ahora sólo quedaba una genuina curiosidad por saber qué sería aquel objeto que parecía haber calmado el ataque que estaba sufriendo Sirius.

Snape emitió un pequeño gruñido al recoger la piedra que le había hecho traer al chico.

-Vaya —murmuró, al parecer para sí mismo—, se ha consumido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tendré que ir a comprar más, por si pudiéramos necesitarla.

-¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Harry, dominado por la curiosidad, olvidándose de que hacía menos de un minuto había estado a punto de golpear al hombre.

Snape le miró con indolencia y tendió de nuevo la mano hacia él para recuperar la caja.

-Nada que le importe —dijo, mientras el chico le entregaba lo que le había pedido sin palabras.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sirius me importa —protestó el joven.

-Se nota por cómo me deja trabajar sin molestar —guardó la empequeñecida piedra en su sitio y se la volvió a entregar a Harry—. Y ahora, devuelva esto a donde lo encontró, si no le supone demasiado trabajo lidiar con los bolsillos de mi capa de viaje, claro está.

Harry cerró el puño con fuerza sobre la caja y apretó los dientes con rabia, molesto por las palabras del hombre, pero su mandíbula volvió a aflojarse cuando vio lo que sucedió a continuación.

Snape deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador, se sentó en la cama al lado de Black e incorporó al hombre con suma delicadeza, de modo que su espalda quedase apoyada en su brazo y su costado derechos. Le pidió a Lupin la palangana, la situó en el regazo del enfermo y, mientras efectuaba movimientos circulares con su varita sobre el cuerpo que sostenía, empezó a entonar una serie de conjuros repetitivos y armónicos que sonaban casi como una canción, llenando cada rincón de la estancia con su poderosa y susurrante voz de una manera que resultaba casi hipnótica.

Harry se quedó observando la escena con total atención, los ojos fijos en los dos hombres, la boca entreabierta, la respiración tan superficial que casi parecía inexistente, su cuerpo entero balanceándose ligeramente con los rítmicos susurros sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si estuviera siendo hechizado por el mortal canto de una sirena.

Los suaves murmullos duraron todavía unos minutos más, tras los cuales, Black, aún con los ojos abiertos, pero sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor, empezó a toser incontrolablemente. Eso rompió el embrujo en el que Harry se había visto sumido. Avanzó un paso en dirección a su padrino, al cual le sobrevino una súbita arcada, se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó un líquido verde viscoso que cayó con gran puntería dentro de la palangana. El chico volvió a retroceder; en su rostro se mezclaban por igual la preocupación y la repugnancia.

Cuando el enfermo se recostó de nuevo hacia atrás sobre el cuerpo del profesor, tenía al fin los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de calma se apreciaba en su rostro. Eso finalmente pareció tranquilizar a Harry, que sentía su pulso palpitar con fuerza en sus oídos, y lanzó un silencioso suspiro.

Snape le entregó la palangana a Lupin, quien la miró desconcertado unos segundos antes de hacer desaparecer su contenido con un movimiento de varita y dejarla en el suelo junto a la cama, por si era necesaria más tarde. El pocionista se levantó con cuidado para volver a tumbar al inconsciente Gryffindor, al que tapó otra vez con la sábana.

-Estará tranquilo durante unas horas —aseguró con tanta indiferencia que se diría que estaba dando la previsión del tiempo para el día siguiente, y a continuación se dirigió a la puerta sin añadir una palabra más.

Harry vio cómo salía de la habitación con absoluta tranquilidad y rostro totalmente inexpresivo, y salió tras él.

-¿Qué era esa cosa que le ha puesto en la frente? —Insistió.

Snape se giró a mirarle al borde de la escalera, con una ceja arqueada y la mano izquierda apoyada en el pomo metálico de la parte superior de la barandilla, sólo entonces el chico reparó en el hecho de que su profesor no iba ataviado con su eterna túnica negra, sino con un camisón de color gris que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y debajo, pudo descubrir sus pies desnudos. Estaba claro que se había levantado tan rápido de la cama cuando le había llamado Lupin que no había tenido tiempo de calzarse siquiera.

_¡Merlín! ¿Qué carajo importará cómo vaya vestido o si va descalzo o no?_, se reprendió Harry. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía extrañamente agradecido por el hecho de que el hombre se hubiera apresurado tanto por ayudar a su padrino.

-¿Por qué habría de decírselo? —La voz de su profesor, supurando desprecio, le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Nunca presta atención en mis clases, ¿de repente le ha entrado la sed de conocimientos?

-Nunca había visto nada igual —dijo acercándose más a él, ignorando el mordaz comentario.

Snape sonrió socarrón.

-Eso significaría mucho si lo dijera el director Dumbledore, pero viniendo de usted, Potter… – alzó una segunda ceja elocuentemente.

Harry se quedó mirando esos ojos negros como el carbón unos segundos de más, preguntándose cómo alguien tan insoportablemente desquiciante como él podía resultar tan… interesante.

De pronto contuvo la respiración.

_¿Interesante?_, varias sirenas de alarma saltaron en su mente, _¿Pero qué diablos…?_

-¿No dice nada? —La susurrante e irónica voz de su profesor le hizo parpadear, pero no consiguió más reacción que esa—. ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato? —_¿Realmente he pensado algo así de Snape?_, se preguntó el chico—. No puedo creer que el arrogante Gryffindor… —_Bueno_, intentó razonar Harry consigo mismo, _quería decir desde un punto de vista académico, por supuesto…—_ el famoso Harry Potter… —_porque sabe muchísimo sobre magia…_, continuó meditando, ajeno a los insultos del profesor— el incesante e inmerecidamente alabado niño-que-vivió… —_pero no es que me resulte interesante de ninguna otra manera, eso por descontado, _concluyó— se haya quedado por fin sin una respuesta insolente con la que deleitarnos.

Snape se quedó esperando una réplica airada por parte del chico, pero no llegó ninguna. Los ojos verdes del muchacho le taladraban aparentemente sin verle, y el hombre frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-Potter… —llamó.

Harry seguía absorto. En esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en el asombroso comportamiento de Snape hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando había manejado el inconsciente cuerpo de su padrino con tanta gentileza que casi parecía rayar en la ternura, hasta el punto de que bien hubiera podido creerse que se trataba de alguien a quien amara profundamente, en vez de su enemigo acérrimo.

-Potter… —la voz de Snape sonó más fuerte e imperiosa.

Miró al hombre ante él, su camisón gris tenía una abertura en el cuello que permitía ver parte de su pecho, ese pecho pálido y velludo que había podido apreciar unas horas antes junto con buena parte del resto de su anatomía. Una anatomía también… interesante.

-¡Potter! —Snape había soltado la bola metálica de la barandilla y se había encarado completamente al muchacho, elevando el tono de su llamado aún más.

Harry creyó oír su nombre a mucha distancia, pero no le dio importancia alguna, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, ocupados intentando aclarar por qué últimamente todo lo relacionado con su profesor le parecía interesante, por qué hacía sólo unos instantes se había visto sumido en una especie de semitrance inducido por su voz, y por qué los labios finos y firmemente apretados en una mueca de rabia que tenía ante sí le resultaban de pronto tan apetecibles. Y mientras intentaba aclarar sobre todo esta última cuestión, se pasó la punta de la lengua por sus propios labios sin darse cuenta.

-¡Potter, maldito sea! ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? —Snape le había agarrado por los hombros y había empezado a zarandearle, sacándole así finalmente de su estupor—. ¡Me mira como si yo fuera un pavo asado y tuviera hambre atrasada de una semana!

Harry volvió en sí de golpe y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían con ferocidad.

-Yo… profesor… no…

-¡Deje de balbucear! —Rugió Snape—. Creía que le había pasado algo.

El hombre parecía furioso y… ¿preocupado? ¿Podía ser? No, claro que no.

-Yo… profesor, yo sólo quería saber qué era esa cosa que le ha puesto a mi padrino en la frente —consiguió decir el chico.

La expresión del hombre cambió a la velocidad del rayo, la ira y el desasosiego dieron paso de nuevo a la altivez y la mordacidad. Soltó al chico con un gesto brusco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se estiró cuan largo era para mirar a Harry desde una posición de superioridad. _Incluso en camisón y sin zapatos resulta imponente_, pensó fugazmente el chico, tragando saliva.

-¿Otra vez con eso? —Rezongó—. Pues resulta que no es de su incumbencia.

El oscuro profesor se dio la vuelta de nuevo y empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el tercer escalón y volvió a hablar sin dignarse a girar la cabeza siquiera.

-Aunque si tanto le interesa, se trata ni más ni menos que de una viralis, una sustancia orgánica altamente mágica y de poderes curativos que se extrae de los pulmones de un excreguto de cola golpeadora, que es una criatura emparentada con los excregutos de cola explosiva, pero mucho más difícil de encontrar que esta otra variante de su especie. Cosa que hace de la viralis una mercancía sumamente rara y costosa.

Y tras decir esto, el hombre volvió a emprender su descenso con aire muy digno, sin darse cuenta de la leve sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios del chico a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

**Nancy:** Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu review incluso antes de leer el capítulo, eres un cielo. Esperamos que el capi te guste mucho, porque la cosa se va poniendo interesante… ;)

Besitos.

**Red Machine: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y bienvenida por partida doble, al mundo de los fics y al nuestro en concreto. Nos alegra que nuestra historia te guste, ahora que has vuelto a leer fanfics, y no te preocupes, prontito tendrás nuevo capítulo que esperemos disfrutes tanto como este.

Un beso.


	6. 06 Bajo la capa

**Notas de Autoras:**

Ante todo, tranquilizaros a todas porque gracias a vuestros comentarios (de verdad, un millón de gracias) Severus ha vuelto con nosotras, y parece ser que se le ha pasado el enfado, aunque con este hombre nunca podemos estar seguras, es tan… exigente en algunos puntos.

El caso es que creo que después de leer este capítulo se le acabará de pasar del todo, porque ¿cómo deciros esto? Está bien, lo intentaré. Hemos llegado a uno de mis capítulos favoritos y espero fervientemente que vuestro también llegue a serlo. Quizás no es el que me gusta más, pero es prácticamente la cuarta escena que escribimos y que viene obligada por otra posterior que escribimos previamente. Bueno, ahora me he liado, qué más dará el orden, ¿no? Lo importante es que lo disfrutéis.

Por cierto, ItrustSeverus, tú y yo tenemos un asuntillo pendiente... tiene algo que ver con un rubio de ojos grises que me ha pedido asilo político... ya hablaremos ya...

**Snape's Snake.**

Así que Lucius ha logrado escapar de la ira del Lord, ¿eh? Mierda, mi plan ha fallado, tendré que pensar otra cosa...

En fin, como bien ha dicho Snape's Snake, el que subimos ahora es uno de los capítulos más… interesantes… como la anatomía de Snape, vaya.

La temperatura empieza a subir en Grimmauld Place, aunque Harry todavía no se atreve a entrar en el juego. ¿Tardará mucho en decidirse?

**ItrustSeverus**

Gracias especiales a Black Imago, mordred6, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape y Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape por vuestros inestimables comentarios ;)

Gracias también a liss-arcangela, nerey, Amia Snape, Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape, daname, yurel-chan y Insolence-parfum, quienes tenéis esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Ya tenemos aquí un nuevo capítulo que esperamos os guste "muchisísimo". Aquí deberéis empezar a recordar las advertencias de esta historia, porque ya se hacen patentes. No queremos desvelar nada pero siempre es conveniente avisar, ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Bajo la capa**

Se metió en la cama de nuevo sabiendo perfectamente que no podría volver a dormirse.

Había estado cerca. Esas convulsiones que había sufrido Black habían sido muy mala señal; por suerte había reaccionado bien al tratamiento, de no haber sido así, habría tenido que admitir que no podía hacer nada por salvar su vida.

Sin embargo, que hubiera consumido una cantidad tan grande de la viralis era indicativo de lo grave que era el estado del hombre. No es que le importase en absoluto lo que le ocurriese al perro, pero se había comprometido a curarle y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Puso ambas manos tras su cabeza, apoyándose en ellas para observar con detenimiento la oscuridad del techo, que era idéntica a la del resto de la habitación.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Potter se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña en su presencia? No, no se lo imaginaba. El modo en que el chico le había mirado resultaba sumamente turbador.

Recordó esos ojos verdes cristalinos, brillantes e iluminados como los de un gato en la negrura de la noche, que habían parecido querer traspasarle hacía unos instantes en el piso de arriba. Unos ojos preciosos.

"¿Preciosos, Severus?", la diabólica voz volvió a ocupar su mente, haciéndole componer una mueca de disgusto.

-Cállate de una vez, maldita – susurró a la oscuridad que le envolvía.

"¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?", Snape se incorporó en la cama escupiendo una maldición, y se sentó a un lado, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo. La fría superfície al contacto con la piel de sus plantas lanzó un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Antes no lo había notado por lo urgente de la situación, pero ahora, solo con sus pensamientos, solo con esa voz…

"El chico es todo un hombrecito, ya…", dijo la voz. El atormentado profesor crispó sus manos sobre el colchón. "Y no puedes negar que tal como te ha mirado hace un rato es evidente que él también se ha fijado en ti…".

-¿Pero de qué hablas? – Masculló entre dientes – ¿Qué quieres decir con "también"? Además, él no se "fijaría" en ningún hombre, le gustan las mujeres, y cuanto más exóticas, mejor.

La voz de su interior estalló en una insoportable y estridente carcajada. El hombre frunció el ceño, intentando comprender qué le resultaba tan divertido. No tardó en descubrirlo. "Para ser que no te fijas en él, conoces bien cuáles son sus intereses amorosos…", sonó como un casi imperceptible susurro envenenado, pero aún así, para él resultó tan audible como el tañir de una campana situada justo sobre su cabeza.

Se levantó de golpe, frustrado y colérico. ¿Por qué no podía acallar esa jodida voz? Normalmente no tenía tantos problemas para hacerlo. Soltó un gruñido impotente y salió de la habitación con paso firme para darse otra buena ducha, esta vez de agua fría.

Harry estaba exultante. Tenía la sensación de que el murciélago de la mazmorra había perdido una batalla. Ínfima, de acuerdo. Pero era un comienzo. Sus piernas le llevaron de regreso a la habitación de su padrino con la imagen del profesor en camisón grabada en la retina. Necesitaba estar solo para poder aclarar sus ideas, pensar, planear, decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso, cuál sería la siguiente colina a conquistar; porque empezaba a ver claro que necesitaba hacer algo. Pero, ¿qué exactamente? Ni siquiera era capaz de saber si Snape y él coincidían en… gustos. Era siempre tan hermético. _Además, aunque alguien pudiera saberlo, ¿de verdad preguntarías, Harry? ¿Por los gustos sexuales de Snape?,_ se interrogó a sí mismo y por supuesto ya sabía la respuesta: _No, no estoy tan loco._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el guardián del enfermo.

-Harry, ¿te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Lupin que, sentado en la cama, pasaba un paño húmedo por el rostro de Black.

-Eh… es que estoy preocupado por Sirius –no era una mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

-El profesor Snape sabe lo que hace, ya lo has visto, puedes estar seguro de que si alguien puede ayudarle, es él -¿Había cierta admiración en el tono de Lupin?

-Siendo un mortífago es normal que sepa sobre maldiciones –no supo por qué lo había dicho, sencillamente le salió así.

-Severus es un mago brillante y con vastos conocimientos en todos los campos de la magia –Sí, decididamente había admiración en su voz–. No deberías ser tan duro con él. Todos hemos cometido errores, lo que importa es el presente.

-Ya, ya… –de hecho, desde que había oído la palabra "duro" que ni siquiera le escuchaba–. Oiga, profesor, ya me quedaré yo hasta que venga a relevarme Snape.

El hombre negó con la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio, pero no le corrigió. Que le llamara como quisiera. Y que le odiara si quería, también. Estaba claro que no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. _Ay, Harry, si pudieras ver a Severus como yo le veo…_ y acto seguido apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, vagamente divertido; no, pensándolo bien era mucho mejor que el chico no le viera como lo hacía él. Suspiró, conteniendo una sonrisa, y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer, Harry? –Le preguntó desde la puerta.

El chico observaba absorto a su padrino, se giró ligeramente al oír su nombre y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ya… ya he picado algo antes –volvió a mentir, no creía posible poder comer nada con el estómago dando tumbos por culpa de los nervios.

-Bien. Gracias, Harry –Lupin dio un pequeño golpe con la mano en el marco de la puerta, donde se apoyaba, y salió.

Black respiraba con tranquilidad y Harry aprovechó para dar vueltas por la habitación. Era claramente la de un Gryffindor, aficionado al quidditch además, como él mismo. Sí, tenía muchas cosas en común con su padrino. En cambio con Snape…

Nada. Nada en común con Snape, pero no entendía por qué, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Pensar en quidditch le hacía pensar en los entrenamientos, y los entrenamientos en las duchas, y las duchas inevitablemente le llevaban de nuevo a pensar en Snape.

En ese preciso momento, como si su mente hubiera lanzado un conjuro por sí misma, oyó el agua de la ducha en el piso de abajo. No lo podía creer, ¿eso que significaba? ¿Snape se estaba duchando de nuevo? Y la puerta no cerraba. Era una tentación demasiado grande para desaprovecharla pero… no, no sería Snape, seguro que era Lupin. Claro, seguro que sí. Snape había vuelto a la cama. Pero podría ser, ¿no? No, no podía arriesgarse. ¿Y si le pillaba observándole? Peor, ¿y si era Lupin y le pillaba observándole? No, no quería ver el cuerpo de otro Gryffindor, había visto demasiados, ahora quería ver el de un Slytherin. El de _ese_ Slytherin.

Miró hacia la cama, con la determinación reflejada en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Bajaría. Sí, bajaría. Pero sólo miraría durante un minuto. Sólo necesitaba un minuto para… De pronto el sonido de la ducha se detuvo. _Maldita sea, Harry, tardas tanto en decidirte… ¡joder!_, se recriminó mentalmente.

A los pocos minutos oyó unos pasos amortiguados en la escalera. Y después la casa volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

Pasaron aproximadamente unas dos horas hasta que volvió a oír algo. Supuso que Snape (si es que realmente era él) había bajado a la cocina y había comido con Lupin. Desde el tercer piso era imposible escuchar su conversación, y estaba claro que no podía dejar solo a su padrino enfermo, así que mató el tiempo yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación, mirando las fotos, los pósters, observando al hombre convaleciente…

Todo parecía ir bien, por fortuna, porque su padrino era muy importante para él, y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Esperaba que no tuviera otra de esas crisis, aunque se había convertido en un secreto placer ver trabajar a Snape. Otra vez él. ¿Es que no pensaba marcharse nunca de su cabeza? Tendría que hablar muy en serio con Hermione de ello, quizás la chica le daría una idea de lo que podía hacer para arrancarlo de su mente. Aunque una parte de sí mismo sabía perfectamente qué era lo que deseaba hacer, en realidad.

Y entonces oyó las voces provenientes del segundo piso. Sonaban atenuadas y hablaban en susurros, pero la casa estaba tan en silencio que casi era imposible no oírlas. Salió de la habitación con sigilo y se acercó lentamente a la escalera, sin llegar a asomarse.

-…que te ayude, Severus. Hace ya mucho que…

-He dicho que no –la fría voz del Slytherin hizo que a Harry se le acelerara el pulso.

-Vamos, por los viejos tiempos. Es sólo para relajarnos… estamos bajo mucha tensión. Será divertido, venga… en realidad sé que lo estás deseando. Puedo verlo en tus ojos…

-Déjame en paz, Lupin.

-Desde que hemos vuelto a vernos has estado evitándome como si fuera un apestado. Me traes la poción matalobos y te largas sin darme tiempo siquiera a… agradecértelo adecuadamente.

-No necesito tus agradecimientos.

Harry tomó la decisión tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar que era una temeridad. Volvió al dormitorio para mirar a Black, estaba tranquilo. _Perfecto_, se dijo. Luego entró en su propia habitación, sacó de su mochila la capa invisible y se la pasó por la cabeza. Regresó a la escalera, pero esta vez sí que se asomó, e incluso bajó unos pocos peldaños. No pudo continuar, lo que vio le dejó paralizado.

Severus Snape se hallaba contra la pared derecha del pasillo, junto a una puerta entreabierta, y Remus Lupin estaba pegado a él en lo que parecía una actitud amenazante, sin embargo, el pocionista no se veía asustado, sino más bien… Harry no supo determinar lo que significaba la expresión del profesor. Los rostros de los dos hombres estaban muy juntos y por algún motivo la mano derecha del Gryffindor desaparecía entre los pliegues de ambas túnicas. Lupin estaba hablando.

-…es la única que dice que no, Severus. Desabróchate la túnica.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Potter podría vernos.

-Oh, el chico está muy preocupado por Sirius, no se moverá de su lado. Venga, no seas tonto… –de pronto, Lupin paseó su lengua lentamente por los finos labios de Snape, dejando un rastro húmedo tras ella, y Harry dio un brinco, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una exclamación. Cuando la deseosa lengua del licántropo se apartó un poco, la del profesor de pociones resiguió lentamente el mismo camino como queriendo prolongar la sensación que había dejado en sus labios, pero aparte de eso, no movió un solo músculo más. Lupin soltó un suspiro– ya que tú pareces haberte quedado helado, déjame hacer a mí, yo sé muy bien cómo romper el hielo… –insistió, llevando una mano al cuello de la negra túnica.

-Lupin –le advirtió el otro.

Su voz decía una cosa, pero Harry pudo ver claramente que su cara decía otra muy distinta. De hecho, decía muchas cosas: deseo, urgencia, temeridad, reticencia, diversión… ¡Diversión! Nunca pensó que pudiera ver esa expresión en el rostro normalmente impertérrito de Snape.

El Gryffindor también debió ver todo eso porque no quiso darse por enterado del tono de advertencia. La mano que había subido hasta el cuello de Snape empezó a desabrochar la túnica ajena con tantas dificultades que al final el pocionista tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Quita! –Le dio un golpe en el dorso de la mano y la apartó-. Ni siquiera sabes hacer esto…

Empezó él mismo a desabrocharse la prenda con lentitud, botón a botón, mirando con una sonrisa socarrona al hombre-lobo que le observaba atentamente mientras su mano derecha no dejaba de, ahora Harry lo veía claro, subir y bajar por la entrepierna del Slytherin.

-Siempre es un placer vértelo hacer a ti… –apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared y se separó un poco de Snape para dejarle espacio de maniobra.

Finalmente éste se abrió la túnica del todo y Harry pudo ver el abultado calzoncillo oscuro y la mano de Lupin que con su movimiento todavía conseguía abultarlo más. De pronto, el licántropo agarró la goma del slip con las dos manos y se los bajó de golpe, dejando al descubierto el miembro endurecido. Harry soltó un mudo jadeo. La tranca del Slytherin era enorme.

-Esto fuera, liberemos a la serpiente –dijo Lupin, y sonriendo volvió a pegarse al cuerpo del otro, besándole en la boca. Snape entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua, al encuentro de la del licántropo.

-Mmmm, Severus –suspiró junto a sus labios una vez liberado del húmedo beso-. Sabes a té.

-Si llamas "té" a esa mierda que había en la cocina y que me he tenido que tragar… y hablando de tragar –colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lupin y le empujó hacia abajo haciendo que quedara de rodillas-. ¿No decías que tenías un hambre… lobuna?

-De acuerdo –le contestó el otro, que se agarró fuertemente a sus nalgas desnudas y se acercó la polla a la boca, rozándola al hablar-, pero prométeme que no gritarás…

-Oh, Lupin, no eres tan bueno…

A pesar de sus palabras, Harry pudo ver como Snape se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza cuando notó que la boca de Lupin tragaba su descomunal erección.

Sin dejar de mirar, el chico bajó un peldaño más y se sentó en mitad de la escalera, observando entre los barrotes de madera con atención, mientras veía el pecho velludo de Snape agitarse. Los ojos cerrados, las fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrándose al ritmo de su respiración cada vez más rápida, un gota de sudor bajando lentamente por su rostro cetrino y concentrado. Con la mano derecha acariciaba el cabello entrecano del otro hombre; la izquierda se agarraba al quicio de la puerta que había a su lado.

-Mmmm, Lupin… vamos… trágatela entera… no seas tímido…

El licántropo se levantó del suelo. En su ascenso resiguió con la lengua el torso desnudo que se encontraba frente a él y volvió a conquistar la boca de Snape. Cuando le liberó de nuevo dijo:

-No puedo, es demasiado grande… el bocazas siempre has sido tú …

-Vaya, me decepcionas. Creía que querías que aullara a la luna como hacéis los lobitos. Tendré que buscarme a otro, Lupin.

-Severus, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así? –Replicó con tono exhasperado, y volvió a arrodillarse, pero esta vez desanduvo el camino hacia abajo con sus dedos, entreteniéndose una décima de segundo en los pequeños pezones del Slytherin, pellizcándolos, obligándole a gemir-. Llámame Remus.

-Ni lo sueñes… Lupin.

-Cabrón –con sus manos le sujetó los testículos y los apretó suavemente, provocando que de la garganta de Snape surgiera un ronroneo placentero, resiguió con su aparentemente incansable lengua toda la extensión y volvió a engullir el estoque, esta vez por entero.

-Mmmmm, así Lupin… así sí… -al mismo tiempo que hablaba, y en un acto reflejo, el hombre lanzó la cadera hacia delante, agarrándose al marco de la puerta con más fuerza y deslizando la otra mano por el suave cabello del licántropo.

Harry lo observaba todo en silencio, con el pulso acelerado y la boca abierta, escudriñando cada una de las expresiones de Snape. Sólo se oían los gemidos del Slytherin y los sonidos de succión de Lupin, cada vez más voraces, más rápidos. El chico podía notar su propia entrepierna endurecida, pero sabía que no podría aliviarse, no mientras estuviera allí plantado en mitad de la escalera. Si hacía un solo movimiento era muy probable que le descubrieran, y ahora más que nunca agradecía tener la capa invisible.

-¿Te gusta, Severus? –Lupin se pasó la mano derecha por la comisura de los labios, llena de saliva.

-¿No sabes que no se habla con la boca llena, Lupin? –Con la mano derecha le agarró fuertemente del pelo y le hizo regresar a su anterior quehacer-. Vamos, un poco más…

-Dime si te gusta, Severus –rezongó el otro, negándose a engullir de nuevo su pene palpitante-. Di: "me gusta, Remus".

-Maldito lobo parlanchín –protestó Snape–. Me gusta, Remus, ¿satisfecho? Y ahora, acaba de una puta vez.

Lupin redobló sus esfuerzos. Ahora las dos manos de Snape se enredaban y tironeaban del pelo de su torturador, y pronto sus quejidos y suspiros dejaron de ser tan discretos como hasta el momento. Durante un segundo, el licántropo apretó con los dientes el delicado glande enrojecido de Snape, arrancándole un gemido tan fuerte y prolongado, que el profesor dirigió su oscura mirada a la escalera con gesto de alarma.

A Harry se le paró el corazón. Por un momento creyó que le miraba directamente a los ojos y que sabía que estaba allí, que sabía que había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero entonces los esfuerzos de Lupin fueron recompensados, y mientras éste seguía chupando con total dedicación, el chico vio como Snape contraía el rostro en un gesto de placer, cerraba sus ojos negrísimos y soltaba un suspiro entrecortado y ronco que anunciaba su culminación. Observó al licántropo, que de rodillas frente al otro tragaba tanto semen como era capaz, pero no conseguía evitar que el resto se escurriera de entre sus labios y resbalara por la polla del profesor de pociones. Harry deseó estar arrodillado allí también, ayudándole en su placentera tarea, y así poder aprovechar lo que se estaba desperdiciando.

Lupin volvió a levantarse del suelo mientras se limpiaba los restos de sus labios con la mano. Snape tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y seguía con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose del orgasmo. Los abrió de nuevo cuando oyó que le hablaban.

-Parece que tu serpiente no sólo sabe hablar _pársel_, Severus –el Gryffindor le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy gracioso, lobito, pero no me has hecho aullar como me prometiste. Otra vez deberás esforzarte más.

-Eres un tirano –se le acercó y quiso besarle de nuevo, pero Snape se apartó ágilmente de él. Con un movimiento de varita, que había sacado de un bolsillo, se limpió, se subió los calzoncillos, y cerró su túnica.

-Muy cierto. Voy a ver qué tal sigue el enfermo, pronto tendré que relevar a Potter.

A Harry apenas le dio tiempo de subir los peldaños que le separaban del piso de arriba y correr lo más silenciosamente posible a la habitación de Black, quitarse la capa, esconderla bajo la cama y sentarse en una silla de espaldas a la puerta. Procuró ocultar su propia erección bajo un libro de quidditch que encontró en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Qué tal, Potter? ¿El enfermo sigue vivo? –Oyó que preguntaba Snape.

-Compruébelo usted mismo, profesor –dijo sin mirarle, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo después de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Snape pasó junto a él, rozándole con su túnica negra, y puso una mano en la frente de Black. Le tomó el pulso sobre la carótida y debió considerar que todo iba bien, porque asintió en silencio. Harry le veía el perfil, estaba algo ruborizado, cosa que no era de extrañar, pero por lo demás, parecía que no hubiera pasado nada en el piso de abajo. En cambio Harry sabía qué había pasado, y de qué manera, y también tenía claro que a partir de ahora iba a ir a por todas. Sin dudas. Se acabó la timidez. Snape y su estoque serían suyos.

* * *

**Respuesta a review anónimo de Nancy:** Nos alegramos de ver que ya estás de vuelta y de que los capítulos te están gustando.

Sí, Lucius se aprovechó de la buena fe del joven Severus, el muy sinvergüenza, ¡y en el día de su boda!

Sobre los cambios de Snape, ains, si es que este hombre tiene tantas facetas, ¿verdad?

Cuando se pone a algo, se dedica en cuerpo y alma a ello, cueste lo que cueste... incluso si se trata de cuidar a Sirius...

¿Así te han gustado los botes que ha dado Sirius en la cama aún inconsciente? Ah, pues tenemos una buena noticia que darte: aún botará más... XD

Aunque lo de despertar le llevará un poquito de tiempo, todavía...

Respecto a Harry, bueno, sí que está un pelín paranoico, sí, pero como habrás visto en este capítulo 6, ya hay algo que, como tú dices, se ha pegado de Remus... ;)

Jeje, así que te gusta el camisón, ¿eh? Seguro que lo que quieres es echar un vistacito debajo de él... ¡y quién no!

Sobre el vello en el pecho de Severus... bueno, tranquila, tampoco es que tenga una alfombra ahí pegada, sólo algunos pelillos... XD

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, guapa.

¡Besitos!


	7. 07 Acosando al Slytherin a dos bandas

**Nota****s de autoras**

_Hemos llegado al que yo denomino el capítulo de la Discordia. Sí, con mayúsculas. Y, ¿por qué? Os preguntaréis. Fácil, hay tres frases (tres parrafillos ínfimos) que escribí como algo pretendidamente gracioso (que conste que para mí lo era, y en cierto modo sigue siéndolo) pero las giramos, las regiramos, las repasamos, las tergiversamos tantas veces sin acabar de quedar satisfechas que acabé odiándolas con toda mi alma._

_Fueron una pesadilla ni siquiera con un atrapasueños podían dejar de bailar las malditas frases ante mis ojos por las noches. Reniego de ellas. Ya no son mías. No las quiero._

_Pero el resto, oh… eso es otra cosa. El resto me encanta. Disfrutadlo._

**Snape's Snake**

_Sí, la verdad es que si un capítulo de este fic ha puesto a prueba lo fuerte que es nuestra amistad, ha sido éste XD_

_La pobre culebrilla casi me excomulga por ser tan puñetera…_

_Y lo curioso es que, después de darle tantas vueltas a las frases en cuestión, al final han quedado prácticamente igual que como estaban al principio. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En cualquier otro aspecto soy una vaga redomada y una descuidada, pero a la hora de escribir me sale la vena perfeccionista e insoportable._

_Aún así, me alegro de comunicaros que nuestra amistad ha sobrevivido a este reto que le hemos impuesto (yo creo que también ha influido cierta poción calmante que Severus ha dejado caer en nuestros zumos de calabaza, pero no le pienso dar todo el mérito a él, que después se nos crece y no hay quién le aguante con su sonrisa de suficiencia), y por tanto, seguiremos subiendo capítulos sin arrancarnos mútuamente las cabelleras, cosa que, debo decir, me alegra bastante, porque el look skin-head no me favorece en absoluto. _

_Un besito a todas._

**ItrustSeverus**

Gracias especiales a Black Imago, mordred6, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape y Dvaita por vuestros inestimables comentarios ;)

Gracias a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Muchas gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Acosando al Slytherin a dos bandas

Mientras Harry intentaba infructuosamente controlar su erección, Snape, desconociendo los esfuerzos del joven, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la habitación de Black estaba hecha una pocilga. ¿Cómo podía vivir entre tanto desorden? Y lo peor era que el deplorable aspecto de la estancia no parecía afectar lo más mínimo a los otros dos Gryffindors de la casa. ¿Es que todos eran iguales? _Probablemente sí, Severus_, se dijo.

Recordó por un momento sus tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts. Él era un chico ordenado y pulcro, al igual que la gran mayoría de Slytherins. Por supuesto, casi todos los demás compañeros de casa se habían criado en un entorno cien veces más lujoso que el suyo, y muchos de ellos, como por ejemplo Lucius Malfoy, parecían haberse tragado el palo de su propia escoba, a juzgar por sus andares estirados, pero aún así solían ser muy cuidadosos con sus pertenencias.

Los Gryffindors, en cambio, eran la viva imagen de la dejadez y la desidia, tanto en sus estudios como con el material escolar, y eso a Snape le hacía hervir la sangre. Él, que había sido siempre consciente de los sacrificios que hacía su madre para costearle los libros de texto de segunda mano, no podía soportar que los demás no fueran capaces de apreciar el hecho de que ellos estrenaban los suyos cada año, y le sacaba de quicio ver cómo los dejaban tirados por la hierba sin ningún respeto, manchados de zumo de calabaza o de gachas del desayuno. Pero así eran los Gryffindors y así habían sido siempre. Sobre todo esos tres con los que por desgracia compartía techo en esos momentos.

Tanto desorden le irritó, y casi se olvidó de lo relajado que se había quedado hacía un instante gracias a las atenciones de Lupin. Y para colmo, ahí estaba el dichoso Potter, que no servía más que para protestar y quejarse como lo que era: un niñato malcriado. "Y para ponerte nervioso, Severus, eso es lo que te pasa, que el chico te pone nervioso de ese modo que tú y yo sabemos". La voz del abismo de nuevo.

La apartó de su mente al instante, sacudió levemente la cabeza, todavía con gesto asqueado por el caos de la habitación, y se giró hacia el chico, que le contemplaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro. El profesor entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, intentando averiguar a qué venía esa cara, pero Harry bajó la mirada de inmediato hacia el libro que sostenía en el regazo.

—Podía haber ordenado un poco la habitación, Potter —le recriminó, intentando que levantase la vista de nuevo para tratar de descubrir qué ocurría.

—Bueno, yo…

Harry temía que le hiciera levantarse, por nada del mundo hubiera podido hacerlo en el estado en que se encontraba su entrepierna, de modo que apretó los muslos un poco más sin apenas darse cuenta y mantuvo los ojos clavados en el libro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su turbación no se reflejase en sus mejillas.

Viendo que el chico no levantaba la cabeza, Snape lanzó una rápida mirada a lo que tanto interés parecía despertar en él. Cuando vio lo que sostenía entre las manos, el hombre frunció el ceño unos instantes para enseguida arquear una ceja, al tiempo que una sonrisa mordaz curvaba sus labios. Sin embargo no dijo nada mientras rodeaba la cama, pasando justo por delante de Harry, cuyo rostro quedó a la altura de la cintura del mago durante una décima de segundo. El libro de quidditch se revolvió en su regazo y tuvo que agarrarlo fuertemente con las dos manos, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su profesor a la cara.

El hombre se dirigió con parsimonia al pequeño escritorio que había en paralelo a la mesilla de noche del otro lado de la cama, y que estaba lleno de trozos sueltos de pergaminos, tinteros medio vacíos, plumas algo aplastadas y sucias, revistas de quidditch y demás, todo desperdigado por su superficie. La mueca de asco volvió a apoderarse de su rostro; con un movimiento ágil de su varita, Snape lo recogió todo y lo tiró a una papelera que había bajo el escritorio. Una vez estuvo limpio y despejado, agarró la silla y se sentó frente a él, sin notar que Harry había vuelto a observarle de reojo para apreciar el perfil de su nariz ganchuda, en otro tiempo denostada.

—Potter, acérqueme el maletín —dijo sin girarse.

Harry dio un respingo. No podía levantarse, estaba claro que no podía. ¿Por qué no se marchaba de una vez? Todavía no era su turno, y él necesitaba estar solo para rebajar la hinchazón; teniéndole enfrente lo único que conseguía era ponerse peor. Maldito Slytherin, no se daba cuenta de nada. _Y mejor que no se dé cuenta_, se corrigió apresuradamente.

—¿Qué le pasa, Potter, está sordo? Le he dicho que…

—Le he oído, ¿vale? —Le contestó de malos modos.

Ese fue un error por su parte, porque hizo que Snape se girara hacia él y le taladrara con la mirada.

—¿Entonces? —Era evidente que esperaba una explicación para justificar el no ser obedecido inmediatamente.

—Entonces, nada. ¿Se cree que soy su criado? Ahora no estamos en clase y no tiene por qué darme órdenes. Cójalo usted mismo, si quiere —apenas había acabado de hablar cuando vio la expresión de profundo desagrado en el otro y en un acto reflejo se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

_Así no le vas a conquistar, Harry. Así, no_, pensó, descorazonado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? En ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era que se largase, y sobre todo, no tener que abandonar la seguridad de esa silla.

La tensión en la entrepierna disminuyó un poco para ubicarse sobre sus hombros. Al menos eso ya era algo, aunque se sentaba tan rígido que empezó a dolerle la espalda. Y Snape seguía observándole con fijeza, lo que no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

—Tiene razón, discúlpeme, Potter —susurró el hombre en un tono casi dulce, transcurrida lo que parecía una eternidad. Harry abrió sus enormes y verdes ojos el doble de lo recomendado. ¿Snape se estaba disculpando? ¿Ante él?—. No me había dado cuenta de que está usted muy ocupado leyendo ese interesante libro sobre quidditch… del revés —Harry no pudo evitar bajar la vista de golpe hacia el libro y cerró los ojos disgustado consigo mismo, deseando palmearse la frente por idiota—. Debe ser extremadamente difícil, teniendo en cuenta su historial académico, y estoy seguro de que le exige toda su concentración, por lo que lamento haberle molestado —seguidamente apartó su mirada y su sonrisa sarcástica y murmuró—: _Accio maletín_.

Harry siguió contemplando su regazo -que ahora estaba completamente laxo por la vergüenza- y el libro que mantenía abierto sobre él, escuchando el tintineo de los botellines que repiqueteaban dentro del maletín abierto mientras el pocionista rebuscaba en su interior. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia por su estupidez y los cerró de nuevo con fuerza, pero una gota solitaria logró escapar y cayó sobre el libro, emborronando la tinta. La fría voz de Snape volvió a llegarle, hiriente, venenosa.

—Puede marcharse si quiere, Potter. Total, para lo que hace… yo avanzaré mi turno, debo hacer un inventario de las existencias que me quedan.

Harry sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y sorbiendo por la nariz, logró decir:

—No, ahora me toca a mí hacer la guardia. Puede hacer el inventario en su habitación. O mejor, puede hacerlo cuando le toque a usted cuidar de Sirius.

—Desde que he llegado aquí no he hecho otra cosa que cuidar de él, por si no se ha dado cuenta —replicó con sorna—. Si hubiera dejado su vida en sus manos o en las de Lupin, Black no habría durado ni cinco minutos. No es que la perspectiva no me emocione, pero le di mi palabra al director de que velaría por él. Además, aquí hay más luz —concluyó.

Eso último era muy cierto. ¿Es que siempre tenía la respuesta a punto? La habitación en la que Snape estaba instalado daba a la parte trasera de la casa, un patio de luces oscuro y tétrico, en cambio la habitación de Black daba al frente de Grimmauld Place. Aún así, Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad.

—Y, pensándolo bien —añadió el profesor—, no tengo por qué darle a usted ninguna explicación sobre lo que hago.

Harry levantó el rostro de nuevo, cerró el libro de golpe, cruzó las piernas y, enojado, examinó al maestro de pociones, que con una pluma en la mano iba anotando en un trozo de pergamino los ingredientes que pudieran hacerle falta. Por un segundo había vuelto su antiguo sentimiento de odio hacia el hombre al notar el desprecio en su voz, pero ahora, estudiando su rostro de forma clandestina, recordó lo que había visto hacía sólo unos momentos en el piso inferior, cuando había presenciado cómo se corría en la boca de Lupin, y se prometió que la próxima vez que lo hiciera, le estaría mirando directamente a él en lugar de al vacío de la escalera.

—Pues no pienso moverme de aquí, Snape —insistió.

Se levantó por fin, tirando el libro sobre la mesita de su lado, y se dedicó a dar vueltas por la estancia, concentrándose en dominar su últimamente muy rebelde pene, al que, aunque parecía haberse rendido ante las circunstancias, todavía podía sentir hormigueante y con intención de sublevarse a la mínima provocación.

—Entonces haga algo útil, Potter, me vendría bien que me echara una mano con esto —contestó Snape de espaldas al chico y con la cabeza baja, lo que confundió a Harry por un momento.

—¿Con qué? —Preguntó algo alarmado. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "esto"? ¿A lo "suyo"? ¿A "su"…?

—No sé si es que es usted idiota, Potter, o lo finge a la perfección. ¿Con qué va a ser? —Se giró para mirarle de frente, ya que lo tenía a su espalda—. Con el inventario, dígame los botellines que faltan.

—Ah, con "eso"…

De pronto el dormitorio se llenó de un olor penetrante y delicioso a café recién hecho, y Lupin se plantó en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y una humeante taza en la mano. En un lado de la taza, en relieve, el símbolo de la B plateada de los Black se distinguía sobre la porcelana.

—El que faltaba —rezongó Snape con disgusto—, ¿es que de repente todos tenemos que estar en la misma habitación? —Quería tener a Lupin lo más lejos posible, cuando se ponía cariñosón era insoportable, y estaba claro que ahora se había presentado ahí porque quería su recompensa por los servicios prestados. De pronto deseó que al chico no le diera por marcharse justo en ese momento, después de tanto insistir en quedarse—. ¿Va a ayudarme entonces, Potter, o no?

—Sí, sí, claro —rápidamente Harry se adelantó para ponerse junto al profesor de pociones y, agarrando su maletín, se sentó en el borde de la cama con él en las rodillas—. ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?

—¿A alguien le apetece algo de café? —Dijo Lupin—. Lo acabo de preparar. Me he quedado con un muy mal… sabor de boca, no sé por qué.

A Snape se le disparó una ceja, pero no le dio la satisfacción de girarse hacia él. ¿Cómo se atrevía, delante del chico? Le sorprendía la osadía del lobo; realmente, cuando estaba en celo era capaz de cualquier cosa, suerte que Potter vivía en la ignorancia y no comprendía el doble sentido de las palabras de Lupin.

—Váyame diciendo nombres y yo los iré anotando —dijo Snape, ignorando por completo al otro hombre—. Vamos, empiece, rápido. No tenemos todo el día —le apremió.

—¿Seguro que nadie quiere una taza? ¿Severus? Es un café muy bueno, lo tuestan los duendes del Valle del Cauca, en Colombia, y tiene un aroma incomparable a…

—No, Lupin. Yo prefiero el té.

—Yo… yo también —se apresuró a añadir Harry, deseando que el hombre se largara de una vez.

El maldito inventario se había convertido en una oportunidad para estar a solas con Snape y el licántropo se la iba a fastidiar. Ya lo había tenido para él solo, ¿no? Claro que, recordando lo que había visto, Lupin se debía haber quedado bastante… insatisfecho, por lo que Harry estaba seguro de que venía a por más.

—¿No es el turno de Harry, Severus? Quizá deberías…

—Debería hacer precisamente esto que estoy haciendo, Lupin. ¿Puedes dejarnos? Tenemos trabajo —_Te adoro, Snape_, pensó Harry en un impulso—. Además, desconcentras a Potter con tu apasionante charla sobre el café, y como bien sabes él ya es algo… limitadito de por sí.

Harry hubiera protestado si no fuera porque se sentía feliz de que Snape estuviera despachando a Lupin. De modo que cuando el pocionista miró al chico con expresión satisfecha dispuesto a saborear su reacción ante el insulto, se llevó una decepción cuando vio que éste sólo mostraba una sonrisa bobalicona que hacía que su rostro pareciera el de un niño retrasado. Frunció el ceño.

Lupin, que desde la puerta donde estaba apoyado no dejaba de mirar a Snape con ojos golosos, se dio cuenta del gesto y, dando un ruidoso sorbo a su café todavía hirviendo, preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Severus?

El maestro de pociones le ignoró de nuevo y se dirigió al chico que estaba a su lado.

—Potter, soy consciente de que sus niveles de concentración son bastante bajos, pero en los últimos días está muy disperso, incluso para lo que sería habitual en usted. ¿Le ocurre algo?

Harry escuchó la pregunta a duras penas. Unos segundos más tarde de lo normal consiguió contestar.

—No, no profesor. Es sólo que…

—Ya te lo he dicho, Severus —le recriminó Lupin—, pero tú nunca me escuchas. Harry está preocupado por Sirius, es normal que esté distraído, pero eso no quiere decir…

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que te marcharas, Lupin.

—Y yo recuerdo que sólo me has _preguntado_ si podía marcharme.

Snape suspiró y volvió a dirigir su gélida mirada a Harry. Asintió con un golpe seco para animarle a que empezara a dictar una por una las pociones que ya no estaban en su maletín de primeros auxilios. El chico observó el maletín con atención por primera vez y se dio cuenta, maravillado, de que cada bolsillo interior tenía una etiqueta escrita con la pulcra letra del profesor indicando el nombre de la poción que debía guardarse en él, por lo que resultaba muy fácil ver lo que faltaba. Harry dibujó una leve sonrisa inconsciente al pensar en lo concienzudo que era el hombre, y pasó la yema de un dedo por la etiqueta del primer bolsillo vacío. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recitar nombres.

Cuando hubo cantado todas las pociones faltantes, Snape le pidió que le dijera los nombres de las botellas que estaban medio vacías; y después de esto le indicó que abriera una caja negra que había dentro del maletín y que contenía un sinfín de ingredientes -todos ellos también concienzudamente etiquetados y ordenados- para que le detallara de cuáles se había quedado sin existencias.

Hacer el inventario total les llevó aproximadamente una hora y media, durante la cual estuvieron juntos y concentrados, como si no se hubieran odiado desde el primer día en que sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo se oía la suave voz de Harry, un gruñido de asentimiento de Snape y el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino. En algún momento, entre la voz de Harry y el gruñido de Snape, Lupin desapareció de la habitación, pero ellos no se dieron ni cuenta de tan enfrascados que estaban en su tarea.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Snape se estiró en la silla, levantando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, y al oír crujir su columna vertebral, soltó un quejido satisfecho, que Harry se apresuró a registrar en sus oídos para reproducirlo más tarde en la intimidad de su propia habitación.

—Bien, Potter. Nos faltan bastantes cosas, aunque ninguna parece demasiado urgente… déjeme pensar… —se pasó un dedo de su mano izquierda por el labio inferior, reflexionando mientras estudiaba la lista con detenimiento, y de vez en cuando iba haciendo marcas junto a algunos de los nombres apuntados— realmente hemos gastado mucho… quizás sería mejor que… sí, creo que sí.

Harry aprovechó esos momentos para medir y sopesar a su acompañante. Desde su posición privilegiada podía apreciar cada detalle del rostro de su profesor, cada pequeña arruguita junto a sus ojos negrísimos y profundos, cada caricia de ese largo y provocativo dedo sobre la fina piel de su boca. Súbitamente deseó que fuera su propio dedo el que le acariciara, el que recorriera con su yema esas pálidas mejillas, para después dirigirse con inexorable determinación hacia sus finos labios de nuevo, obligándole a abrirlos e introducir entre ellos su pulgar para que el profesor se lo salivara y lo succionara como Lupin había hecho con su tremendísima polla. _Si no dejas de pensar en estas cosas no podrás entregarle el maletín a Snape, Harry_, se reprendió el chico, _contrólate, Harry, por lo que más quieras__, contrólate_.

—Sí —continuó hablando Snape para sí mismo—, quizás mañana vaya a buscar algún que otro ingrediente… sí, creo que haré eso.

—¿Quiere que le acompañe? —Preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

El profesor pareció reparar en él de repente, y le miró como si le extrañara encontrárselo a su lado.

—No, no hará falta, Potter. Debería bajar a cenar algo, su turno ya ha acabado. Vamos, deje aquí el maletín —le indicó, señalando la superficie del escritorio—. Vaya a comer.

—Eh… de acuerdo.

No quería marcharse, hubiera deseado pasar un rato más con el hombre, pero ahora ya no tenía ninguna excusa válida para quedarse allí, así que hizo lo que el profesor le pedía, dejó el maletín sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, asegurándose de que en el movimiento su cuerpo se rozase por algún sitio con el de Snape, que seguía sentado.

Al final no pudo demorarse más, y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando se giró para preguntarle algo y vio que el hombre se volvía a pasar distraídamente ese dedo blanco y larguísimo por los labios. Harry sintió la boca seca de repente.

—¿Snape?

—Profesor Snape —le recriminó él de forma automática, sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino que seguía estudiando con atención.

—Eso… ehm… ¿quiere que le traiga algo para cenar?

Snape alzó la vista, claramente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. La verdad es que a veces el chico le dejaba pasmado.

—No, Potter, no tengo hambre.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Como quiera —murmuró, y se marchó cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies y cavilando ceñudo cuál sería la mejor manera de conquistar al monolito Snape.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Nancy:** JAJAJAJA ¡! Harry es algo lento pero a partir de ahora va a empezar a tener las cosas más claras y Remus ha resultado ser un acosador, pero no podemos culparle, ¡al fin y al cabo se trata de Snape… ¡si es que este hombre resulta provocativo hasta en camisón! XDDD

Nos encanta haberte sorprendido, y que te haya gustado ese Harry voyeur… pero sobre todo que nos dejes tus comentarios.

Por favor, no hace falta que nos agradezcas que colguemos un nuevo capítulo… si lo hacemos es porque vosotras nos animáis a continuar con vuestro cariño.

Muchísimas gracias, guapísima ¡!

Besos mil.

**Mordred:** Nos encanta que te haya gustado el capi ;)

Por supuesto que Snape no puede perder la dignidad, ¡él jamás! XD

Ahora esperamos que no odies al pobre Remus… en el fondo es adorable, y Severus es muy malino con él, ¿no?

Gracias por comentar, guapa, que sabemos que estás de vacaciones

Un besote.


	8. 08 El lobo y la serpiente

**Notas de autoras**

_Estoy escribiendo esta nota de autora a dos semanas vista, con la intención de adelantar algo de trabajo… Ya se sabe, cuando llegan las vacaciones la última semana está llena de estrés y mal rollo. Curioso, ¿no? ¿Cómo puede dar mal rollo tener cerca esas vacaciones que ansías tanto? Pues a mí me ocurre. Y este año más, porque sé que os dejamos aquí y os voy a echar de menos, y me pongo sentimental y me entran las lloreras._

_Bueno, pero no nos pongamos tristes, a fin de cuentas, tenemos por delante un capítulo que me parece… bastante divertido. No podéis imaginaros lo que hemos disfrutado mi co-escritora y yo escribiendo esto, y comentándolo y corrigiéndolo (uy, corrigiéndolo no tanto… que eso también estresa) Ya no me enrollo más, no os preocupéis. Aquí os lo dejamos._

**Snape's Snake **

_Hola amiguitas, cuando leáis esta nota de autora, yo seguramente estaré abanicándome bajo el sol de Honolulu…_

_Bueno, vale, no estaré en Honolulu, pero sí estaré de vacaciones durante tres semanas, lo que quiere decir que mi co-escritora, la inigualable culebrilla, se ha quedado con todo el trabajo de subir los capítulos y de contestar a los reviews. Por tanto, la primera semana de septiembre, que será cuando subamos el próximo capítulo, seré yo la encargada de hacerlo todo, ya que ella todavía no habrá vuelto de su merecido descanso veraniego._

_Sabiendo que os dejo en buenas manos, os deseo una feliz lectura con este capi 8 que, la verdad, creemos que os va a gustar ;)_

_Besitos de agosto._

**ItrustSeverus**

**Nota general de capítulo:**

Para que no os añoréis demasiado de nosotras, y en vista que no os disgusta lo que escribimos, os invitamos (¡ hala venga, hagamos publicidad nada subliminal !) a que os paséis por nuestras cuentas individuales y os leáis un par de one-shots de cachondeo y sin demasiadas pretensiones que tenemos allí colgadicos. Nos vemos pronto. Buenas vacaciones para todas ¡!

Gracias especiales a Black Imago, mordred6, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, Gabrielle. Rickman. Snape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot y Silawe por vuestros inestimables comentarios ;)

Gracias a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y muchas gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

Capítulo 8 – El lobo y la serpiente

Harry no pudo resistirse a subir de nuevo a la habitación de su padrino, esta vez con la excusa de llevarle algo para cenar a su ahora profesor favorito. Lupin había insistido en subirlo él, pero finalmente, como Harry había acertado a apuntar, el chico no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que Lupin no tuvo más remedio que recoger él mismo la cocina de los Black para poder ir más rápido.

De modo que Harry entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Snape seguía sentado en la silla, y al verle entrar se levantó.

—Le dije que no era necesario que me trajera nada —refunfuñó.

—Lo sé, pero debe comer algo —por una milésima de segundo, sus dedos se rozaron con los de Snape al entregarle la bandeja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Snape dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, ajeno a las sensaciones que provocaba en el chico. El maletín volvía a estar en el suelo y el pergamino y la pluma habían desaparecido. El hombre se sentó y dio buena cuenta del contenido de los platos. Tras el primer bocado se percató de que en realidad estaba hambriento.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí de pie contemplándome mientras como? —Dijo Snape después de tragar un buen trozo de pollo.

—Bueno, esperaba que me diera las gracias —era lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Cuando uno hace las cosas porque quiere, no debe esperar nada a cambio —pinchó un trozo de patata asada y se la llevó a la boca—. Hmmm, está rica.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, de pronto notaba calor. Se había imaginado a su profesor de pociones diciendo esas mismas palabras, arrodillado ante él, mirándole con deseo irrefrenable, mientras su boca estaba ocupada, no con una patata asada, sino con su…

—¿Se ha vuelto a quedar catatónico, Potter? —_Qué oportuno, Snape,_ pensó Harry con fastidio.

—No… bueno, sí… es que… —debía salir de allí, Snape le miraba con la ceja levantada y una expresión de torturante suficiencia que le estaba poniendo enfermo—. Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a su profesor con ambas cejas alzadas y un gesto pensativo instalado en el rostro, decidido a mantener una seria charla con el muchacho al día siguiente sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Harry anduvo cinco pasos, se metió en su habitación y cerró dando un portazo, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? Le daba tantas oportunidades a Snape para que se burlara de él que parecía que lo hiciera adrede. _Quizás lo hago adrede… quizás me excita que me… que me domine, a lo mejor soy un sumiso…_, pensó alarmado, pero desechó ese pensamiento, negándose a creerlo. No, tenía claro que cuando llegase el momento él quería ser quien dominara, pero iba a ser muy difícil, sobre todo porque el oscuro pocionista parecía saber qué hacer, qué decir, y cómo pensar en todo momento._ Y porque tú no tienes ni pizca de experiencia en este campo, Harry, recuérdalo_, se advirtió a sí mismo.

Se desnudó con rabia, tirando la ropa al suelo, se metió en la cama y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, hasta que inevitablemente se quedó dormido.

Mientras, en la habitación contigua, Black seguía plácidamente inconsciente bajo la atenta mirada del Slytherin. Pero si Snape pensaba que iba a ser una noche tranquila, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. Poco después de que el chico se hubiera ido Lupin volvió a la habitación.

—¿Estás solo? —Le preguntó desde la puerta.

—Si no contamos los cánidos estoy completamente solo, sí —le contestó mordaz.

Lupin soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en la madera con las manos a la espalda y la mirada clavada en los pozos negros de Snape, algo enturbiada por una arrolladora emoción: lujuria desatada.

—¿No quieres saber lo que te he traído de postre? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, y seguidamente asomó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de los labios en actitud provocativa.

Snape suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No —dijo simplemente.

El hombre-lobo pareció algo decepcionado por la escueta respuesta, pero enseguida recobró el ánimo y siguió intentándolo.

—Eres injusto, Severus —murmuró acercándose lentamente al otro hombre—. Creo que me merezco un premio por mi actuación estelar de antes. No me negarás eso...

—Claro que no —Snape cogió un hueso de pollo del plato de su cena y se lo arrojó al pecho—. Ahí tienes tu premio. Has sido un lobo bueno, ¿quieres que te rasque un poco tras la oreja?

El licántropo se mostró irritado. Apartó el hueso, que cayó al suelo, y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a Snape, se abalanzó sobre él, y le cogió del cuello de la túnica, levantándole de la silla.

—Veremos si te parece tan divertido cuando te tenga empalado contra la pared y no puedas ni pestañear —dijo en tono amenazante.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es que le has pedido prestado el bastón a Lucius Malfoy? —Se mofó el otro—. Porque tus atributos no dan para tanto.

Lupin, aparentemente enfurecido, le lanzó de cara al escritorio pegando su abultada entrepierna al culo de Snape. Éste apoyó las manos en la mesa y se mantuvo firme, notando como el licántropo le agarraba por la cintura y se frotaba contra él.

—¿Te parece que necesito algún accesorio, Severus? —Le susurró al oído, pero él conservó su frialdad.

—Por Merlín, Lupin, me siento acosado. ¿Es este tu ritual de apareamiento cuando estás en época de celo?

—Eres tú, que me pones caliente cuando te haces el duro —se apretó más a su espalda, abrió unos cuantos botones de la túnica del profesor y deslizó una atrevida mano dentro, haciéndola descender despacio por el vientre plano y duro del Slytherin, resiguiendo suavemente con los dedos el fino vello que dibujaba un sugerente camino desde su ombligo hasta el pubis, donde se coló entre los calzoncillos y la cálida piel hasta palpar entre las piernas del otro para encontrarse con una erección tan importante como la suya—. Y por lo que veo no soy el único que tiene la varita a punto.

—No te creas que me excita que me restriegues la cebolleta, Lupin, lo que me da morbo es que lo hagas delante de tu amigo del alma.

—Pues te alegrará saber que no pienso conformarme "sólo" con restregarla.

—Considero que es mi deber advertírtelo, lobito: estás muy equivocado sobre un punto fundamental en todo este asunto —la frialdad con la que hablaba Snape era exasperante, sobre todo sabiendo lo excitado que estaba—. No olvides que yo soy el murciélago.

—¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir? —Dijo Lupin, perdiendo la paciencia y aflojando un poco la presión contra el cuerpo del Slytherin, circunstancia que Snape aprovechó para deshacerse de la mano que aprisionaba su pene y darse la vuelta.

—Pues que si alguien tiene que jugar a ser Vlad el Empalador —le empujó con ambas manos sobre el pecho, alejándole dos pasos—, ése soy yo.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —Dijo Lupin quitándose la ropa a marchas forzadas.

Una sonrisa perversa se asomó a los labios del profesor de pociones, y mientras el otro hombre se ponía a cuatro patas para él, lanzó una serie de hechizos de protección y silencio a la estancia, tras lo cual dejó la varita sobre el escritorio, a sus espaldas.

—Eres un lobito muy bien educado —le susurró mientras se acababa de desabrochar la negra túnica.

—¡Auuuu! —Exclamó Lupin desde el suelo, girando la cabeza para poder mirarle, con ojos suplicantes.

—Yo te voy a hacer aullar de verdad.

Finalmente la túnica cayó al suelo, Snape se arrodilló tras Lupin y le agarró de las caderas.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —Preguntó el licántropo, para seguidamente añadir en tono suplicante—. Dime que es una amenaza…

—Es una promesa, Lupin. Te doy mi palabra de que esta noche, aún sin transformarte, vas a acabar gritándole a la luna.

—Espero que me des algo más que tu palabra. Quiero tu Gran Serpiente, Slytherin.

—Lobo insolente, prepárate para la cabalgada de tu vida.

Se apretó a él sin llegar a penetrarle, la punta humedecida de su pene chocó contra el muslo del otro hombre cuando pegó el pecho a su espalda; deslizó ambas manos por sus costados, resiguiendo las costillas, le acarició los hombros, apretó los trapecios haciendo que Lupin gimiera con gusto mientras alzaba la cabeza, mirando al techo. Entonces acarició el cuello expuesto y subiendo por el mentón le puso la mano izquierda frente a la boca, como si quisiera tapársela para hacerle callar, pero por el contrario dijo:

—Chúpala —su voz sonaba ronca, urgente. Viendo que el otro hombre no reaccionaba, le apremió—. Vamos, chúpala.

Al fin el hombre-lobo sacó la lengua y humedeció la palma del Slytherin a lametones largos, que iban desde la muñeca hasta la punta de todos y cada uno de los dedos.

Cuando Snape consideró que era suficiente, retiró la mano con rapidez para llevarla a su ardiente falo pulsante, lubricándolo. Una protesta surgió de entre los labios del otro.

—Severus, espera…

No pudo pronunciar nada más. La mano derecha del Slytherin se pegó a su boca con firmeza.

—La otra, Lupin. Chúpame la otra mano, sé bueno.

Y lo hizo, la lamió con fruición, con energía, con deseo descontrolado. Notaba la verga latente del otro hombre, deseosa, necesitada, agitándose contra su muslo, y su propio ano palpitando, a la espera de ser ocupado por ella.

Snape se apartó bruscamente de Lupin y volvió a humedecerse el rígido miembro, esta vez con ambas manos; aferró con fuerza sus nalgas, clavando sus largos dedos en la carne para separar los cachetes y exponer la entrada del licántropo, y dirigió hacia allí la punta de su pene, que soltaba brillantes gotitas de líquido preseminal. Lupin notó la humedad en su agujero y se sacudió con un escalofrío de anticipación, se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, buscando impaciente el deseado contacto a la vez que soltaba un gemido ronco. Pero el Slytherin seguía sin entrar.

—Mierda, Severus, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿Necesitas una invitación?

El pocionista rió por lo bajo.

—¿Tan desesperado estás, Lupin? —No obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba; la actitud del licántropo respondía por sí sola.

Él mismo estaba impaciente, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, así que sumergió el glande con cuidado en la ardiente caverna de Lupin, y mientras éste empezaba a jadear, se hundió por completo en él de una rápida estocada, convirtiendo el jadeo en un aullido. Volvió a reír.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije —se burló—. Yo sí soy capaz de hacerte aullar.

—¡Cállate, Severus! Y muévete de una puta vez.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Lupin –susurró Snape peligrosamente, e inició un rítmico vaivén que estaba destinado a hacerles llegar a ambos a la cúspide del placer.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó soñoliento, bostezó ostensiblemente y se frotó los ojos.

—Merlín el Encantador, ¿no te jode? ¿Quién va a ser? Soy yo, Snape. ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry se incorporó en la cama alarmado; de forma automática llevó la mano a la mesilla de noche, agarró las gafas, se las colocó sobre el puente de la nariz y miró a su alrededor. Orden, ¿estaba todo en orden? Snape adoraba el orden. Bueno, en realidad no había mucho que ordenar; aparte de la ropa del día anterior que había tirado al suelo, las pocas pertenencias que había traído seguían en su mochila… todas, menos la capa invisible, que estaba… tenía que recuperarla como fuera.

—¡Potter! ¿Me oye? —Al no obtener respuesta añadió—: De acuerdo, voy a entrar.

La amenaza de Snape se cumplió nada más pronunciarla, y Harry, que se había levantado para coger la ropa desperdigada, miró hacia la puerta con gesto sorprendido y le vio con la mano derecha en el pomo, su silueta recortada contra la luz del pasillo y una mirada ceñuda en el rostro.

El chico se sintió súbitamente cohibido de mostrarse en calzoncillos ante su profesor, pero decidió aprovechar la circunstancia para allanar el camino hasta su objetivo, de modo que puso los brazos en jarras y lanzó un poco la pelvis hacia delante, intentando impresionar al profesor con sus atributos, pero lo más que consiguió fue que el ceño de Snape se destensara, que sus cejas se elevaran a su máxima altura, y que un comentario mordaz brotara de sus labios.

—Por lo que veo se ha levantado usted de muy buen humor, Potter —susurró, echando una rápida mirada a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Harry bajó la vista y descubrió una tensión en su ropa interior con la que no había contado. Se ruborizó con tanta violencia que creyó que sus mejillas iban a arder de un momento a otro.

—Yo… esto… —balbuceó mientras se tapaba con la ropa que había recogido del suelo— en fin… ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Tan urgente es que no ha podido esperar a que le dijera que podía pasar?

Snape apretó los labios. El chico tenía razón, no era propio de él entrar en un lugar sin ser invitado, pero no había contestado a su llamada y, teniendo en cuenta lo raro que había estado actuando últimamente, le preocupaba que le sucediera algo. "Qué enternecedor, ahora te preocupas por el muchacho". Si Snape hubiera tenido la voz interior que le martirizaba delante de sus narices, la hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero como no era así, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Pues sí que me corre cierta prisa, la verdad —el profesor había encontrado rápidamente una respuesta adecuada—, ya que acabo de pasar ocho horas de soporífera guardia, y ahora tengo intención de irme a ese cuartucho que me han asignado para descansar, por lo que no dispongo de todo el día para esperar a que su majestad esté presentable para recibirme.

—Y si tiene prisa, ¿por qué no me dice ya lo que quiere, en vez de divagar como está haciendo? —Se rebeló Harry.

—De acuerdo —contestó Snape, visiblemente molesto—, no se preocupe, que no pienso perder ni un minuto más de lo necesario en esta habitación. He venido para entregarle esto. Tenga.

Snape alargó algo a Harry, el cual se quedó congelado en el sitio al descubrir que se trataba de su capa de invisibilidad, y una sonrisa perversa asomó a los labios del profesor.

—Estooooo… — pudo articular el chico, tras grandes esfuerzos.

El pocionista alzó una ceja.

—Su eterna elocuencia parece estar en crisis —se mofó—. ¿No sabe qué decir? ¿Qué tal si empieza por explicarme qué hacía esta cosa debajo de la cama de Black?

—Yo…

Harry empezó a agitar las manos, como si ellas pudieran expresar lo que su boca se negaba a decir, pero más bien parecía un gesto desesperado por encontrar una excusa plausible, y en realidad, eso es lo que era exactamente. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea brillante: desviar la atención.

—¿Y cómo la ha encontrado ahí debajo?

Snape pareció curiosamente incómodo ante esta pregunta. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Lupin la encontró cuando se agachó… para recoger algo que se le había caído —el hombre tosió levemente y volvió a atacar—. Pero no me cambie de tema, Potter. ¿Qué hacía esta cosa allí abajo? ¿Para qué la ha usado?

Harry intentó componer la mejor cara de "no tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando", pero sólo le salió una mueca nerviosa.

—¿No? —Insistió Snape—. ¿Qué tal si probamos con otra pregunta? ¿Qué diablos le pasa últimamente? Desde que estamos aquí que no parece usted mismo. Su habitual arrogancia parece haber perdido fuelle. No me replica con tanto afán como acostumbra a hacerlo en las clases. Ya no me resulta divertido meterme con usted, ¿sabe? Es como hacerlo con Longbottom. Y sin embargo, de vez en cuando se muestra absurdamente agresivo, como cuando traté a Black con la viralis.

Harry todavía no lograba reaccionar. Estaba perdido entre la vergüenza, el miedo a que Snape descubriera que les había estado espiando el día anterior, y su propia excitación ante la voz susurrante del hombre, que imposibilitaba que el bulto de sus calzoncillos disminuyera de tamaño. Las imágenes de Lupin y Snape en el pasillo se atropellaban en su mente junto con otras de su propia creación, en las que el que estaba arrodillado no era el licántropo, sino el pocionista, y el que se apoyaba contra la pared era él mismo. Entonces el profesor dijo algo que provocó que su miembro diera un fuerte y apremiante empujón contra la tela que le aprisionaba.

—Creo que yo debería escoger la postura.

—¿Cómo? —Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿Había oído bien? No podía ser que le hubiera dicho eso, que se le estuviera insinuando tan descaradamente, pero…

—Digo, Potter —le agarró por los brazos y le zarandeó ligeramente—, que creo que debería mantener la compostura.

—¡Ah! La compostura… —murmuró, sintiéndose entre aliviado y decepcionado.

—Exacto. Tanto si se pone agresivo, como si actúa como un vegetal, no nos sirve de mucha ayuda. Así que si no se controla tendrá que marcharse.

—¡No! —Gritó el chico, pero Snape continuó impasible.

—No puedo permitir que se convierta en un estorbo. Entiendo que Black es su única familia, pero si no se centra inmediatamente no me lo pensaré dos veces antes de echarle de aquí. Bastante tengo con cuidar de Black, como para tener que preocuparme de que su ahijado se vaya a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Si ha de seguir actuando como un maldito _inferius_, le enviaré de vuelta a Hogwarts más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "expelliarmus". Le recuerdo que yo no le quería aquí, para empezar, y le aseguro que Lupin y yo nos las podemos apañar solos, así que usted puede volver al colegio y continuar…

—¡No! Por favor, profesor, no quiero marcharme —insistió Harry, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a punto de desbordarse.

—Entonces compórtese de una vez. ¿Me ha entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Snape le soltó los brazos, dio media vuelta con una agilidad pasmosa, salió de la habitación con paso decidido haciendo ondear la negra túnica y cerró de un portazo. Harry se quedó todavía unos segundos mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su profesor, sintiendo los pelos de la nuca completamente erizados y su hermano pequeño tironeándole entre las piernas, latiendo de modo mortificante. _Sí_, pensó algo compungido mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, resignado ante la evidencia, _definitivamente, me excita que se ponga en plan dominatrix conmigo_.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Nancy:** Jeje, muchas gracias, por tus elogios y por tu comentario. Nos alegramos de haberte hecho reír. No, Severus no se ha dado cuenta de por qué Harry tenía problemas con el libro, pero ha disfrutado mucho la posibilidad que esto le ha dado para meterse con él.

Respecto a Sirius, es que el pooobre está muy enfermo... aún tardará un poquito en despertar, ¡qué lastimica!

No te preocupes, el pequeño bache que tuvimos con este capítulo ya está completamente superado y más ahora que ya está colgado y lo hemos dejado atrás XD

Besos.

**Mordred:** Juas, Severus como un caramelito, ¡qué dulzura! ¡Ñam!

Me temo que Sirius va a estar indispuesto durante bastante tiempo, así que no va a poder participar activamente en la diversión... XD

Aún así, estamos seguras de que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos te va a parecer interesante… ;)

Gracias por comentar.

Un beso.


	9. 09 El león es un sumiso y no lo sabe

**Notas de Autoras:**

_¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? Porque aún estáis aquí, decidme que sí, por favor. Yo, en cambio estoy por allá. Sigo de vacaciones, pero la semana que viene ya estoy de vuelta, en plena forma, preparada para las posibles eventualidades. Lo cierto es que estar todo un mes sin internet antes era algo que no me quitaba el sueño y ahora es algo que necesito como el aire que respiro._

_Os echo de menos, y que sepáis que he pensado en vosotras a menudo. Este capítulo (que es de lo que representa que tengo que hablar aquí) es un preliminar. Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Harry cuando él y su adorado profesor están juntos en la misma habitación, o en la misma cocina…_

_Espero que os guste._

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Bueno, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Que nadie me __mencione las vacaciones, que ya se me han acabado y creo que voy a echarme a llorar de un momento a otro…_

_Para animarme un poco, voy a subiros el capítulo 9 que, como bien dice mi compi Snape's Snake, es el preludio de algo muy interesante que podréis leer en el próximo capítulo… ¡mwhahahahahaha! (risa copyright de Lord Voldemort, que no queremos problemas con las compañías de derechos de autor)._

_Pues nada, me voy a hacer pucheros un rato por la vuelta al trabajo, que disfrutéis del capítulo._

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, mordred6, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, .Snape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot y Silawe.

Muchas gracias también a tods los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

* * *

Capítulo 9 – El león es un sumiso y no lo sabe

Snape, después de un solitario y frugal desayuno consistente en una buena taza de té y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de naranja amarga -su favorita-, se hallaba en su habitación, con el camisón puesto y sin parar de dar vueltas en la cama, discutiendo con su insidiosa voz interior, que no cesaba de exalzar el volumen del calzoncillo de Potter.

-Tampoco es para tanto – murmuró, molesto, su yo racional.

"Mejor que muchos de tus amiguitos de aquel bar", argumentó la irritante voz de la locura.

-¡Pfffffffftttt! – Se bufó a sí mismo en la oscuridad –. ¿Tú qué sabrás, estúpida? No eres más que una jodida voz.

"Puede… pero al menos yo no te engaño, Severus"

-¿Que no? Llevas mangoneándome media vida sólo para conseguir lo que tú quieres —replicó con amargura.

"Oh, pero lo que yo quiero es lo mismo que quieres tú" continuó la voz, sonando repelente y suave, todo a un tiempo.

-Ah, ¿sí? Resulta que yo quería ser _usado_ por Malfoy, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Y por el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Eso era lo que yo quería?

La voz tardó unos segundos en responder, como si realmente estuviera pensando qué decir, y cuando al fin lo hizo sonó cautelosa, como si temiera la reacción del hombre a sus palabras. Lo cual no dejaba de ser paradójico, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

"Bueno, Severus, sé que es más cómodo echarme la culpa a mí que asumir tus responsabilidades, pero yo soy sólo una voz, eres tú quien toma las decisiones, y sabes perfectamente que sí querías ser usado por el Señor Tenebroso. En aquella época, al menos. Y sobre Malfoy… desde luego tu intención no era que te dejara tirado como lo hizo, pero evidentemente te morías por echar un polvo con él, no puedes negarlo."

El timbre reprobatorio de la voz le crispó los nervios, pero se limitó a apretar los puños sin decir nada. ¿Y qué iba a decir, si en el fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón?

"Mi trabajo consiste en motivarte a conseguir tus deseos, todos tus deseos más inmediatos, el resto es cosa tuya", prosiguió la voz calmadamente.

-Ya –soltó Snape, molesto–, pues resulta que mi "deseo inmediato" es poder dormir en paz.

"No, querido mío, te engañas de nuevo, tu deseo más inmediato lleva gafas y tiene el pelo negro siempre revuelto."

-¡Se acabó! –Gritó, desesperado– ¡Te ordeno que te calles de una maldita vez!

Snape esperó unos segundos de tenso silencio, y cuando vio que nada ocurría dejó escapar el aliento entre sus apretados dientes. Por fin había conseguido hacer que la jodida voz se callara, pero ella también había logrado su propósito, y ahora le iba a resultar imposible dormir. El sueño se había ido a tomar viento de un solo plumazo por culpa del mal humor. Se levantó, exhausto y frustrado, incapaz de gozar del descanso que tanto ansiaba su agotado organismo.

Y lo más frustrante de todo ello era que debía seguir en esa casucha infernal para cumplir con su misión de curar al perro pulgoso, por lo que él mismo estaba de un humor de ídem, y dispuesto a morder a la más mínima provocación.

En el mismo momento en que el profesor tomaba esa importante decisión -la de saltarle a la yugular a cualquiera que le saliera al paso- sobre cómo quería mostrarse anímicamente para el resto del día –que no difería mucho del resto de días del año, en realidad–, Harry, que estaba sentado en la cocina golpeteando la mesa con los dedos sin parar, llegaba también a una resolución respecto a sus actuales dilemas existenciales, que se reducían a una pregunta fundamental: ¿someter o ser sometido?

Se había dado cuenta de que sí, que se excitaba hasta doler cada vez que Snape le insultaba o le amenazaba. Sin embargo, no pensaba renunciar al placer de intentar dominar al pocionista. Si lo conseguía, el cielo se abriría para él. Si no, siempre le quedaba la opción de ofrecer dócilmente su propio trasero para catar aquello que Lupin había devorado con glotonería en el pasillo, mientras él les espiaba desde la escalera relamiéndose los labios.

De pronto se sintió sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo? Había pasado de odiar a Snape con todas sus fuerzas a desearle a cualquier precio, sin pasar por ningún término medio. Eso no decía mucho sobre su cordura.

-¿Y a quién coño le importa? – Le dijo a la pared de enfrente, que le devolvió impasible la imagen de las cacerolas que colgaban de sus ganchos.

Lo cierto era que Snape le estaba haciendo experimentar unas sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido. El temor y el rechazo que le había causado hasta hacía bien poco habían desaparecido por completo, y ahora sólo podía sentir sus piernas flaqueando; sus pies cosquilleando hasta el punto de hacerle temer por su equilibrio; el vello de sus brazos y su nuca erizándose sin remedio; las manos temblando, con las puntas de sus dedos electrizadas y tan sensibles al tacto que dolían al rozar cualquier superficie, por suave que fuera; y lo más curioso de todo: le parecía como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago -o más bien en su entrepierna- provocando que sus testículos se contrajesen, y la base de su pene vibrase expectante.

Pero lo mejor de todo era cómo sucedía, no cómo empezaba. Porque estaba claro que empezaba con solo estar en la misma habitación que él. No. Lo mejor, era que sentía todas esas cosas a la vez, incapaz de discernir qué era lo que había sentido primero, y eso le gustaba. Mucho.

Debía reconocerlo, estaba hambriento, sediento de Snape. Si aquello era el primer paso hacia la locura, quería tirarse de cabeza.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera y consultó la hora. Snape debía haberse despertado ya, probablemente era él quien bajaba. Se puso de pie, súbitamente nervioso, y empezó a recorrer la cocina, mientras intentaba encontrar algo inteligente que decirle al profesor.

El hombre entró en la cocina ataviado con su capa de viaje y el maletín que había traído colgando de su mano el primer día que llegó allí.

-¿Se va? – Preguntó Harry, súbitamente alarmado.

Eso desbarataba sus planes, Snape no podía irse, simplemente no _podía_. Todavía no había conseguido conquistarle, ¡maldita fuera su estampa!

-Es usted muy observador – ironizó Snape, con una sonrisa ladeada –, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades, no comprendo cómo no saca "Extraordinarios" en todas las asignaturas. Ilústreme, ¿qué me ha delatado? ¿La capa de viaje o que lleve el maletín para guardar los ingredientes que tengo que comprar?

Al oír esto, Harry se sintió tan aliviado que se le escapó un suspiro, ignorando la acidez de las palabras del hombre. ¡Claro! ¡Se había olvidado! La noche anterior habían hecho el inventario y el hombre había decidido que tenía que comprar más ingredientes para elaborar sus pociones.

-O sea, que volverá más tarde… –estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar semejante estupidez.

-Por más que desearía evitarme esa tortura –replicó Snape, contento de que Potter volviera a las andadas con sus absurdos comentarios; le producía un placentero escozor en el estómago el poder martirizarle con su fina ironía, y más teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba–, me temo que sí, que tengo que volver. Hasta que su idolatrado padrino no sea capaz de volver a ponerse de cuatro patas y menear el rabo, mi trabajo aquí no habrá concluido.

Por un momento, Harry se alegró de que su padrino todavía no estuviera curado, pero enseguida se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber pensado eso y se apresuró a preguntar:

-Pero podrá curarle, ¿verdad?

-Yo preferiría no hacerlo, pero si no hay más remedio… –rezongó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El sarcasmo como terapia no tenía precio. Y el premio, es decir la cara de pasmarote que lucía el chico en ese momento, bien valía el esfuerzo. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando la acalorada réplica que estaba seguro no tardaría en llegar.

Harry bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera había escuchado lo último que había dicho el hombre, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Era un consuelo saber que sólo se marchaba por un rato, pero aún así, ahora que se había decidido a iniciar algún tipo de conversación amistosa con su profesor, le fastidiaba tener que aplazarla hasta después de que volviera de hacer sus recados. Su rostro se iluminó unos segundos al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Snape el día anterior y, alzando la centelleante mirada de golpe, se encaró con su maestro.

-¡Déjeme ir con usted! –Exigió, con las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción y un pequeño deje desesperado en la voz.

Snape se quedó de piedra. Si bien había esperado que el chico dijera algo, ciertamente no se trataba de eso en absoluto. Y menos con ese tono, el joven león sonaba… ansioso. Recompuso su expresión tan rápido como pudo, pero no logró evitar que un brillo de incredulidad siguiera reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué dice, Potter? –Escupió cuando recuperó el habla.

-Sí –insistió el chico, acercándose a él con paso decidido y plantándose justo delante del profesor–, quiero ir con usted a comprar los ingredientes que le faltan… me irá bien tomar un poco el aire –puso como excusa.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-No necesito cargar con un crío a mis espaldas, gracias.

Pese a las desdeñosas palabras, la susurrante voz acarició los oídos del chico, haciéndole estremecer, y el cálido aliento del hombre inundó sus fosas nasales: olía a menta. Harry casi cerró los ojos para aspirar mejor el aroma. Casi._ ¿Cómo es posible que huela tan bien, si se acaba de levantar?_, se preguntó, _¿Es que acaso duerme con una hoja de menta bajo la lengua?_ Pensar en su lengua hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal, de abajo arriba, instalándose en su nuca con un hormigueo persistente.

-Puedo… puedo ayudarle – se ofreció –. Podría llevarle el maletín…

-¿Acaso piensa que no soy capaz de llevarlo yo mismo? –Contestó, ofendido– Entiendo que a los jóvenes todo el mundo les parece viejo, pero no soy tan mayor como para necesitar asistencia, aún conservo todas mis facultades.

_Lo sé todo sobre __tus "facultades"_, pensó Harry, y sintió que su vieja amiga empezaba a reclamar su atención medio metro por debajo de su nariz.

-No quería decir eso… –se disculpó apresuradamente– sólo pretendía ayudar.

-El día que yo precise de su ayuda, Potter –apuntó Snape, inclinándose hacia él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro–, el Señor Tenebroso fundará una organización benéfica para curar muggles enfermos.

Ahora sí. Ahora su manubrio se había rebelado definitivamente contra él y le castigaba golpeando con furia contra las paredes de tela que le encerraban. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo le ponía que su profesor se mostrase sarcástico! Harry soltó un involuntario gemido y Snape frunció el ceño.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó, incorporándose de nuevo– Espero que no vuelva usted a comportarse como un lunático. Creía que había quedado claro lo que le dije antes.

-Mmmm… síiiii… ha quedado muy claro –era indudable que Harry tenía problemas para controlarse, le costaba respirar, apenas era capaz de hablar y no podia moverse mucho si no quería evidenciar el estado de su entrepierna.

Snape se quedó mirando al chico con gesto irritado. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, pero ya estaba harto.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a Hogwarts! – Gruñó, molesto –. Así podré restarle puntos a su casa y castigarle cuando me plazca.

Una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios, y Harry tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de una silla para no caerse. ¿Castigarle? ¿Había hablado de castigarle? ¡Oh Merlín, sí, cómo deseaba que le castigase! _Harry, estás fatal, lo tuyo es enfermizo_, se dijo el chico. No le importó.

Tragó saliva. Era evidente que la expresión alelada de su rostro no era lo que Snape esperaba tampoco esta vez, ya que su sonrisa se desdibujó lánguidamente y sus labios se fruncieron con impotencia.

-Está bien, me largo – soltó de pronto –. No aguanto más en esta casa de locos.

Y sin dar tiempo a que Harry replicase, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

El chico se quedó temblando de excitación, todavía agarrado fuertemente a la silla. Bajó la mirada hasta su pantalón y descubrió un volumen alarmante en la zona más sensible de su anatomía. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto con urgencia. Con mucha urgencia. Tanta, que ni siquiera se veía capaz de subir los tres pisos que le separaban de su habitación.

Unos minutos después, a bastante distancia de allí, Snape, sumido en sus pensamientos -que curiosamente volvían a involucrar al chico-, acababa de traspasar la entrada de "El Caldero Chorreante" para dirigirse en primer lugar al local del callejón Diagon donde encontraría la viralis, que era la tienda más cercana a la taberna.

Nada más llegar a la puerta del establecimiento, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la capa de viaje para sacar la cajita que contenía la sustancia, sólo para encontrarse con que allí no había nada de nada. Tranquilizó tanto a su corazón desbocado como a su cerebro furioso al recordar los problemas que había mencionado Potter con sus múltiples bolsillos, así que empezó a registrarse a sí mismo, palpando cada una de las aberturas de la capa y también de la túnica, pero la cajita no apareció. Dio una patada en el suelo, frustrado.

-¡Maldito Potter! Le dije que volviera a guardarla…

Contrariado, deshizo en apenas unos segundos el camino que acababa de recorrer, se apareció ante la casa de Grimmauld Place, y entró en ella mascullando por lo bajo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Y... se acabó ! El capítulo, por supuesto, sólo el capítulo. Poco a poquito Harry va allanándose el camino. ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? Nosotras no tenemos ni idea (No idea, que diría Severus). No vemos prontito. Os esperamos ¡!

**Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:**

**Nancy:** Hola, Nancy ¡!

Eres encantadora, de verdad.

Nos alegramos mucho de que te diviertas tanto con nuestras locuras, o mejor, con las locuras de Remus y Severus, jeje ¡!

Así que Remus en plan dominante, ¿eh? Oh, pero Severus es demasiado Slytherin para dejarse dominar por un simple Gryffindor… (él se lo pierde XD)

Gracias por tus elogios, por tu cariño y sobretodo por dejarnos tu comentario.

Muchos besos

**Mordred:** Hola, mordred ¡!

Tú misma lo has dicho, cualquier lugar. ¿Y qué mejor sitio que la habitación de Sirius, mmm?

A nosotras nos parece el lugar ideal para una cita, jeje ¡!

Veo que la idea de la orgía te sigue rondando… interesante.

Gracias por dejarnos tu review.

Besitos y nos vemos pronto ¡!

**Silawe:** Hola, Silawe ¡!

Bienvenida a nuestro fic, te has pegado un atracón de capítulos, ¿eh? Nos alegra mucho que te tomes la molestia de comentar, en serio, y sí, tienes razón, a partir de aquí la cosa se pone algo más interesante.

¿Así que crees que Harry no podrá conseguirlo? Hemos de reconocer que nos ha salido un poco tontín :) Pero tras el mal momento que ha pasado con el libro de quidditch se tendrá que espabilar.

Estamos de acuerdo contigo en que si Severus ya es caliente de por sí, cuando se junta con Remus son… oh… gloria divina.

Nos hace realmente felices que te parezca interesante la historia. Te esperamos en la próxima actualización, y muchísimas gracias por tus cuatro comentarios.

Besitos, guapa.


	10. 10 Con las manos en la… ¿masa?

_¡Hola, holita! La Culebrilla ha vuelto: feliz y descansada. Y con mi regreso, he vuelto al stress de la Gran Ciudad, al trabajo, al bochorno, a los madrugones, en fin, a la rutina. Suerte que estáis ahí esperando un nuevo capítulo, y suerte que existen Severus y Harry, para alegrarnos un poquito la vida a todas._

_El título del capi de hoy no induce a engaños, y sé por vuestros comentarios que ya intuíais que aquí, justo aquí, empezaba la verdadera acción. Pues sí, este capítulo (para mí) es el principal responsable del desarrollo de todo este fic. Aunque ha sido retocado, modificado, engrandecido y mejorado, si no recuerdo mal fue la tercera escena que escribimos, y prácticamente la primera que pensaron nuestras mentes calenturientas._

_No me enrollo más, sólo deciros que me alegro de estar aquí. Y sin más "dilatación" a disfrutar de la lectura._

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Ya estamos __las dos aquí de nuevo. Eso está bien, muy bien, porque así podemos volver a compartir las dichas y desdichas de nuestro "hijito" llamado "Desmontando a Harry"._

_Como dice mi compi, esta fue una de las primeras escenas que se le ocurrieron a nuestras calenturientas mentes. Y os preguntaréis: "¿y por qué nos habéis hecho esperar tanto__ para leerla?"._

_Ah, queridas niñas, porque lo bueno se hace esperar… y lo mejor, aún se hace esperar más, así que ya veréis__, ya, lo que os tenemos preparado en próximos capítulos…_

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot y Silawe.

Muchas gracias también a tods los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a tods, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 10 – Con las manos en la… ¿masa?

Cuando Snape volvió a entrar en la cocina se quedó algo desconcertado. No hacía demasiado que se había marchado de la casa, pero Harry no estaba a la vista. Pensó que quizás había subido a su habitación; era evidente que estaba algo indispuesto por cómo se había comportado hacía un momento. No tendría más remedio que subir al tercer piso a buscarle. _Será posible el "señorito", que me hace ir de culo,_ se dijo mientras se giraba para volver a salir. Pero cuando ya empujaba la puerta, a sus entrenados oídos de espía llegaron una serie de gemidos entrecortados, algo débiles, y que sin duda procedían de alguna parte de la estancia.

Soltó la puerta batiente, volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente se dirigió con cautela y en absoluto silencio hacia el lugar de donde parecía venir el sonido. Un poco más allá de la puerta, tras la mesa, frente a la chimenea. De espaldas a él pudo ver la cabeza de cabellos negros siempre despeinados de Harry. Se acercó algo más sin hacer ruido y le contempló sentado en el suelo, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, mirando hacia el hogar apagado.

Un brazo, el izquierdo, estaba apoyado en las baldosas del suelo, tras su cuerpo, y el otro se hallaba en su regazo. Snape tuvo una ligera idea de lo que estaba haciendo el chico. El hiper-hormonado chico. Se sonrió maliciosamente, pensando en lo avergonzado que se sentiría en cuanto se mostrara ante él. Harry no se había percatado de su presencia, iba a disfrutar mucho con su humillación.

Cuando Snape se colocó junto a él, el muchacho pudo apreciar la ondulación de su negra túnica hasta los tobillos, y le miró desconcertado por su presencia allí. El susurro helado de Snape hizo que su mano derecha, que subía y bajaba, se detuviera a medio camino.

—¿Qué pensaría el director si en este momento le diera por ponerse en contacto con nosotros a través de la Red Flú y le viera así, Potter?

El chico le contempló desde el suelo. La figura del profesor era imponente, sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho, ese pecho que había entrevisto en la ducha, hacía ya dos días y que no había podido olvidar desde entonces. Harry fue vagamente consciente de que debería estar avergonzado por haber sido descubierto _in fraganti_, pero en vez de eso, se sentía aún más excitado al tener al causante directo de su actual estado de pie junto a él. Su polla pulsaba ansiosa en su mano, Harry podía sentir el calor abrasándole la palma con intensidad.

—Snape… —gimió.

—Profesor Snape para usted, Potter, ya lo sabe —le reprendió mientras contemplaba el miembro erecto del más odiado de sus alumnos: su mano a medio camino de la cima, parecía apretarlo y soltarlo, apretarlo y soltarlo, sin decidirse a seguir con el movimiento. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar la mirada hasta la altura de sus ojos, que le observaban enturbiados como dos verdes océanos en plena tormenta—. Debería reservar este tipo de actividades para cuando esté en su habitación, y no aquí. Este es el lugar donde comemos, ¿se da cuenta?

Pero la mente racional de Harry estaba de vacaciones en esos momentos, y su pene palpitante le lanzaba gritos agónicos para que continuara con lo que había dejado a medias. Temblando de pura necesidad, el chico soltó un breve suspiro y se olvidó de pensar con la cabeza para dar rienda suelta a cualquier insolencia que se le ocurriera a su suplicante falo.

—De lo que me doy cuenta, Snape —dijo con voz entrecortada—, es de que me ha interrumpido.

—Oh, esa no era mi intención. Por favor, siga… puedo esperar a que acabe.

Con gesto altivo, el profesor agarró una silla y se sentó justo a su lado con los brazos cruzados de nuevo, mirándole con desfachatez y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Pero si se había pensado que eso impediría que Harry se atreviese a continuar, pronto se hizo patente que su apreciación había sido completamente errónea.

En vez de mostrarse cohibido y dejarlo estar, el chico palpó su humedecido glande, soltando un leve gemido al presionarlo ligeramente, y reemprendió con entusiasmo el movimiento que había quedado interrumpido, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, masturbándose en el suelo con frenesí y sin ningún pudor, mientras miraba al profesor directamente a los ojos. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente para advertirle de que lo que estaba haciendo no sólo era una cochinada, sino que además era una temeridad que se exhibiera de esa manera delante de Snape -¡De Snape, por Dios, entre todas las personas!-, pero apartó esta idea con energía, cediendo a la urgencia que azotaba su entrepierna.

Mientras tanto, el profesor le observaba con los labios muy apretados, intentando por encima de todo no mostrar cuánto le estaba alterando esa imagen.

—Snape… —volvió a gemir—, mhhhmmm… ammmhhh…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No le dejo concentrarse? —Se burló, sin perder detalle de cada centímetro del sudoroso rostro de su alumno, desencajado de placer—. Necesita más disciplina, quizás así conseguirá sacar todo el provecho posible a su tierna virilidad —_Tiernamente exquisita, Severus,_ se dijo, pero se limitó a repantigarse en la silla, recolocándose la túnica con un gesto de suficiencia, esforzándose en no ceder al impulso de pasarse la lengua por los labios—. Por lo que veo no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, ahora entiendo donde está todo su… potencial —prosiguió, mirando ahora fijamente la muy atareada entrepierna del chico—. La señorita Chang debe estar muy… satisfecha —tras una pequeña pausa en la que Snape sonrió de forma ruin (y la mano de Harry aumentó la rapidez de su movimiento), continuó—. ¿Sabe que hace estas cosas pensando en ella, Potter?

—Ohmmm, Snape… la pregunta… correcta… no es… esa… ahhhh…

—Ah, ¿no? —Susurró el hombre, en un tono tan impasible y despreocupado que el chico se admiró de su sangre fría.

Realmente estaba muy sorprendido de la calmada indiferencia de su profesor; sorprendido y cada vez más excitado.

Había empezado a pajearse recordando a Snape de rodillas frente a la chimenea, marcando ese perfecto culo marmóreo que esperaba poder poseer algún día, pero ahora… verle contemplándole mientras él mismo se daba placer… oh, eso era muchísimo mejor, eso era puro éxtasis.

—No, Snape…

—Llámeme profesor Snape —le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

—Profesoooorr… ahhh… —su pene, hinchado y palpitante, parecía a punto de estallarle en la mano, pero no quería acabar tan pronto, así que se detuvo un instante.

Se acarició los testículos mientras observaba a su maestro, que seguía sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas. Deseó con fervor que las descruzara aunque fuera sólo por un segundo, para así poder ver el bulto que esperaba haber formado en su entrepierna, a pesar de que el hombre no daba ningún indicio de que hubiera logrado tal cosa.

Respirando agitadamente se deleitó por unos instantes imaginándose que sí había conseguido hacerla crecer, ponérsela dura, turgente, apetitosa, y se le escapó un pequeño gemido antes de seguir hablando:

—La pregunta es: ¿quién sospecharía… que me… masturbo… pensando… en ti, Snape?

La reacción del profesor no se hizo esperar. Se levantó de un brinco, agarró a su alumno con ambas manos por la camisa, desgarrándola, y le alzó del suelo para poder mirarle frente a frente.

—Maldito crío descarado…

Harry, aún suspendido en el aire, notó como sus pantalones resbalaban por sus piernas hasta los tobillos, sus calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino, su mano derecha todavía sujetando su endurecido miembro. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo, se agarró a los costados de la túnica negra del profesor de pociones; ése al que ni en un millón de años hubiera soñado desear jamás y al que ahora se moría por besar. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, el del chico parecía extasiado, pero el de Snape era una máscara de profundo desagrado, y aún así, sus labios entreabiertos se le antojaron a Harry como una muda invitación. Y su lengua aceptó esa invitación encantada, entrando sin pedir permiso para investigar con desesperación cada uno de los rincones de la boca de Snape.

Su pene en erección, que le hacía estremecer con cada roce de la túnica del profesor, estalló con violencia a causa de la deliciosa fricción entre los dos cuerpos. Gimió en el interior de la boca de su maestro, concentrándose en el placer del orgasmo y olvidándose de todo lo demás. Snape, para zafarse del beso, aprovechó la breve retirada de la lengua intrusa de Harry en su interior, para morder con saña el labio inferior del chico, provocándole un dolor lacerante que le obligó a soltar un quejido gutural mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida casi inmediatamente.

El hombre, liberado por fin, soltó también a su presa. Harry se tambaleó, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos amontonados a sus pies, la barbilla llena de sangre, y su cada vez más lánguido miembro empapado de su propia esencia, igual que la túnica de Snape, que mostraba una mancha blanca que el hombre se miró horrorizado.

—¡Potter! —Gritó impotente—. Desaparezca de mi vista. ¡Ahora!

Harry, apenas recuperado del clímax que había sido interrumpido de forma brutal, le miró temeroso. Snape estaba fuera de sí, y no es que no le hubiera visto en situaciones de enfado similares, pero en ninguna de ellas había estado frente a él medio desnudo. Su polla, otrora erguida y orgullosa, perdía fuelle rápidamente, a la vez que su ánimo. Ahora que se había apagado el fuego que le abrasaba, se sentía bastante azorado por lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad había hecho… _eso_? ¿Enfrente de Snape? ¿En serio se había corrido en su túnica?

Aunque la verdad es que de esto último no cabía ninguna duda, viendo los restos pringosos que habían impactado en las ropas del hombre.

—Snape… profesor… —se corrigió al momento—. Yo… lo…

—¡Silencio, Potter! No se atreva a dirigirme la palabra —Snape le miraba con los ojos fríos y negros como dos cavernas insondables y le hablaba en un susurro peligroso—. Es usted como su padre, arrogante y engreído, pero yo le bajaré esos humos. Le enseñaré que reírse de mí ha sido un grave error.

El chico dio un paso atrás, espantado por que el hombre le hubiera malinterpretado de esa manera.

—Yo no pretendía…

—¡Que se calle! —Se acercó a él con gesto amenazador.

Harry temió que le hiciera daño, quizás que le pegara, y quiso echarse más atrás todavía, pero sus pies se enredaron con sus pantalones y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Snape le agarró fuerte por el cuello de la camisa con una sola mano, y volvió a ponerle derecho.

—Le voy a quitar esa mirada de suficiencia, Potter…

Harry se notaba envuelto en una nube de aromas a té, tomillo y menta. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza; aún asustado como estaba, sintió la necesidad de memorizar el olor de su profesor para poder recordarlo siempre que quisiera, al igual que recordaría el húmedo sabor de su cálida boca. De pronto notó como la mano libre de Snape se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su pene y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Suplicará de rodillas a mis pies para que acabe con mi lenta tortura, y se le quitarán de una vez por todas las ganas de burlarse de mí otra vez —dijo Snape, en algo que sonaba muy parecido a una promesa.

—¿Qué… qué me quiere hacer?

—Ya no es tan valiente, ¿verdad, Potter? El bravo Gryffindor tiene miedo de…

—¡Harry! —La llamada provenía del piso de arriba; se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que bajaban la escalera.

Snape soltó el miembro del chico, que incomprensiblemente parecía volver a reanimarse, y se alejó unos pasos, horrorizado consigo mismo. Con un movimiento rápido de varita se limpió la mancha de semen de su túnica. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

—Profesor…

—Vístase, Potter —ordenó sin mirarle mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas de él, y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, donde se topó con el licántropo, que llegaba en ese momento.

—Ah, Severus, ¿todavía estás aquí? —Lupin se interpuso en mitad de la puerta, sin dejarle pasar—. Iba a pedirle a Harry que saliera a comprar…

—Iré yo —se ofreció Snape al momento. Lupin pudo apreciar que estaba blanco como la cera—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? Te veo pálido… —dirigió su mirada al fondo de la cocina, donde Harry estaba de espaldas a ellos, ya totalmente vestido e inclinado sobre la fregadera, limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla, aunque él creyó que bebía agua directamente del grifo—. ¿No hay vasos en casa de los Black, Harry?

—Tengo prisa, Lupin. ¿Qué demonios necesitas?

—Bueno, podrías traer algo de té y de camamila, y quizás también podrías comprar "El Profeta" para… —pero Snape, tras esquivarle bajo el dintel, se dirigía ya a la puerta de la calle, ignorándole por completo— Severus, ¿me estás escuchando?

Como toda respuesta pudo oír la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Lupin, desconcertado, se giró hacia Harry, que seguía de espaldas a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Habéis discutido otra vez?

—No, profesor Lupin —contestó sin girarse; su propia voz antojándosele ligeramente temblorosa—. Sólo… hemos intentado un acercamiento. Pero con Snape es difícil.

El hombre suspiró, comprensivo.

—Sí, Harry, es difícil. Pero no dejes de intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Pareció vacilar un momento y luego dijo—: Voy a volver con Sirius, no quiero dejarle mucho rato solo.

Y con esto salió de la cocina como una exhalación.

Harry se ladeó un poco, su labio inferior estaba hinchado y dolorido, pero aún así un brillo especial relampagueó en sus increíbles ojos verdes.

—No se preocupe, profesor, lo seguiré intentando. Puede estar seguro.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Modred Shev:** Orgía, lo que se dice orgía, no habrá, pero habrá algo que se le acercará mucho ;)

Sobre lo de que todos se conviertan en perros, hombre, puestos a escoger, yo creo que Snape se convertiría mejor en un tigre… o quizá en un murciélago (jiji), y la verdad es que no me imagino una orgía con tantos animales diferentes… XD

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, guapa.

Un beso.

**Amia Snape:** Sí, Snape ha regresado a Grimmauld Place. ¿Qué se encontrará allí cuando entre? No sé por qué, pero me parece que cuando lo descubras te gustará ;)

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario.

Un beso.


	11. 11 Una llamada imprevista

_Queridas Lectoras Asiduas, ya estamos de vuelta otra semana más. Gracias por seguir al otro lado de la red._

_Este capítulo realmente fue bastante "imprevisto". De hecho no se parece en lo más mínimo al que escribimos inicialmente y al que, por supuesto, titulamos de otro modo muy distinto._

_Como podréis comprobar toda la inspiración se la ha llevado el capítulo, porque lo que es la nota de autora ha quedado poco menos que patética. Pero no se me ocurre nada mejor, lo siento. Bueno, sí, lo mejor está por leer._

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Hola, hola, hola. Después de la manoletina (por cierto, ese __fue el nombre que tenía el archivo con el capítulo 10 durante una buena temporada XD) del capítulo anterior, en esta nueva entrega de Desmontando a Harry os presentamos una escenita añadida tardíamente, como bien os ha dicho mi compi, la culebrilla. Pero no os penséis que por llegar tarde amanece más temprano, o que por escribirlo lo último será el primero… o alguna cosa de esas, que ahora mismo no sé cómo va… bueno, que me lío, lo que quiero decir es que espero que los añadidos os parezcan… interesantes ;)_

_Un abrazo._

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe y LupitaSnape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 11 – Una llamada imprevista

—¡Concéntrate, Harry! —Se dijo el chico en voz baja, dándose un cachete en la mejilla— Vamos a ver, tengo que buscar una excusa para hablar con él, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? Sí, vale, disculpas, pero ¿cómo me acerco a él? Podría pillarle aquí a la hora de la comida… uy, no, no, la cocina es en estos momentos tierra de conflicto, después de lo que ha pasado, mejor en otro sitio menos peligroso. Ya, pero entonces, ¿dónde?

Harry llevaba casi media hora deambulando de un lado a otro por toda la estancia, desde la fregadera hasta la puerta que daba al descansillo, pasando por la chimenea y por la mesa, ante la cual por fin había decidido sentarse para tratar de desarrollar un plan que le llevase a la victoria definitiva, es decir, a catar las excelencias del cuerpo de su ex-odiado profesor de pociones. Pero cada vez que empezaba a elaborar alguna estratagema medianamente factible, su mente se aceleraba de manera incontrolada, saltándose todos los preámbulos, y yendo directamente a imaginarse el momento definitivo en que pondría en práctica todas las perversiones que el perfecto culo y el enorme miembro del citado profesor de pociones le inspiraban. Y claro, en medio de los jadeos apasionados que escuchaba en su imaginación, el embrión del plan que se le había ocurrido se le olvidaba cada vez.

Pero es que, para ser justos, tenía buenos motivos para desconcentrarse, al fin y al cabo, Severus Snape había sujetado su mástil con una mano y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones tras ese gesto, lo que estaba claro es que le había puesto a mil.

En los escasos 30 minutos que habían transcurrido desde que el profesor había abandonado la casa como una exhalación, Harry había rememorado ese momento, que apenas había durado unos segundos, aproximadamente unas treinta veces. A una por minuto. Y cada vez le ponía más cachondo.

Harry se relamió los labios y notó la tirantez en su bragueta, que no había aflojado un ápice desde que Snape se largó dando un portazo. ¿Debería meneársela de nuevo?

—No, claro que no. Tienes que pensar en cómo pillarle desprevenido, no te disperses —se reprendió con dureza.

Aunque no con tanta dureza como la que empleaba normalmente Snape. Ni mucho menos con tanta dureza como la que le había visto engullir a Lupin.

—¡Agh! ¡Por las pelotas peludas de Merlín! Si sigo así no acabaré nunca de concebir mi plan…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

Mientras tanto Snape trotaba, más que caminaba, por las tortuosas callejuelas del Londres mágico. En ninguna de las tiendas en las que había entrado consiguió encontrar la maldita viralis, y eso se debía a que, por supuesto, de nuevo había salido de Grimmauld Place sin la jodida caja, que cualquiera sabía dónde había escondido el dichoso Potter.

—¡Mierda! Sabía que pasaría esto —masculló entre dientes.

Y es que el dependiente de la tienda donde siempre compraba la sustancia, a pesar de llevar trabajando allí media vida era rematadamente imbécil, y si no te presentabas con los restos de lo que querías comprar, nunca se enteraba de lo que le hablabas.

—¿Viralis? —Había dicho, rascándose la calva con una expresión simiesca en el rostro—. No me suena…

Snape crispó los puños.

—Se la he comprado unas cuarenta veces en los últimos cinco años. Tiene que saber de qué le hablo.

La boca del tendero se curvó hacia abajo hasta límites admirables en una mueca de ignorancia.

—Pues ahora mismo no caigo.

El profesor apretó los párpados sobre sus ojos con dos dedos, intentando no dejarse dominar por la ira.

—Mire, siempre le traigo una muestra y enseguida sabe a qué me refiero, pero hoy se me ha olvidado traerla. Es una sustancia que se extrae…

Nada. Por más que había insistido en sus explicaciones, por más que le había descrito el producto y las variadas aplicaciones que se le daban, el dependiente no entendió lo que quería, y Snape había salido de la tienda hecho un basilisco.

Su última opción era llegarse hasta el callejón Knocturn y comprar la mercancía de estraperlo a algún contrabandista, lo que quería decir que no podría asegurar la calidad del producto, y además le costaría veinte veces más que si lo comprara homologado y con el debido certificado de calidad a un vendedor legal.

Una vez en el callejón, sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia aquel bar que conocía tan bien y que siempre le ayudaba a liberar tensiones, sin embargo, Lupin le había ahorrado muy amablemente el tener que visitarlo en un futuro cercano, de modo que pasó de largo. Aunque prefería morir despellejado antes que confesar en voz alta algo así, las mamadas del licántropo eran de concurso. De pronto, sin saber por qué, su mente pasó de la mamada de Lupin a Harry Potter.

"¿Cómo que no sabes por qué?", dijo la perversa voz de su interior, "yo tengo una ligera idea del motivo…"

Snape se sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar a la maldita voz como si fuera una incordiante mosca, pero no funcionó.

"El chico se la estaba meneando en tu honor, ¿recuerdas?".

—Cállate —se dijo Snape a sí mismo, captando las miradas curiosas de los escasos transeúntes que pasaban por su lado en ese momento.

_¡Cállate!,_ volvió a repetirse mentalmente, pero en tono más imperioso. _No dices más que idioteces_, continuó con su diálogo interior, _¿No ves que el estúpido crío sólo se estaba burlando de mí?_

Iba moviendo la cabeza mientras caminaba, como si estuviera hablando con alguien pero sin mover los labios, lo que atrajo todavía más miradas de la gente a su alrededor, que se apartaban disimuladamente de su lado como si de un loco se tratase.

"Para estarse burlando lo disimulaba muy bien", le respondió la voz, "su erección no parecía nada fingida, la verdad".

Snape se detuvo de sopetón en mitad de la calle. Era cierto. La erección del chico no había disminuido con su interrupción, más bien todo lo contrario.

De pronto notó cierta incomodidad dentro de sus pantalones, como si sus calzoncillos se hubieran encogido dos tallas de golpe. Miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldita depravada —masculló—, estate quieta, ya tengo bastantes problemas intentando controlar a esa jodida voz. ¿Es que todas las partes de mi cuerpo os tenéis que rebelar a la vez contra mí? Y no te atrevas a hacerte ilusiones, no vas a conseguir más atenciones que las que te pueda proporcionar tu amiga la diestra, aquí presente, porque ya estoy harto de Lupin, que está en plan baboso…

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a un hombre que le observaba con cara de espanto. Hizo ademán de atacarle y el hombre salió corriendo. Snape esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero no hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una quemazón en el antebrazo izquierdo. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha a la parte interna del codo, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera detener el ardor que le subía por el brazo.

_Mecagüen Merlín,_ se dijo interiormente,_ ¿quién coño me mandaría a mi ponerme la puta Marca de los cojones?_ Como toda respuesta pudo escuchar la risa siniestramente malvada de la voz del abismo.

Buscó un lugar tranquilo desde el que poder desaparecerse y se presentó sin dilación en la Mansión Malfoy, allí donde, tras su resurgir, se escondía el Lord.

En la gran sala que utilizaban para las reuniones, y que tenía una mesa ovalada de caoba en el centro, les halló a ambos, al dueño de la casa y al dueño del dueño de la misma… e incomprensiblemente a nadie más.

—Me habéis llamado, mi señor —no era una pregunta, pero fue pronunciada en tono extrañado, era evidente que no había sido convocado para ningún asunto oficial, de modo que ¿para qué le querría el Lord?

—Sí, Severus, acércate —_Siempre lo mismo, ¿por qué me necesita "tan" cerca?, _pensó Snape con fastidio.

Malfoy ocupaba el asiento de la derecha, así que el recién llegado fue a sentarse a la izquierda, dándose cuenta al acercarse de que el rubio presentaba un largo corte rojizo en el cuello.

Nada más apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla tapizada en terciopelo rojo, notó la mano, grande, blanca y fría del Lord sobre su muslo derecho. _Oh, oh, esto no es muy buena señal, Severus, parece que hoy está de "ese" humor. _Ciertamente, Snape conocía demasiado bien ese estado de ánimo en el Lord, a pesar de que no había vuelto a enfrentarse a él desde que su amo había adoptado su recientemente estrenada forma humana… o lo que fuera que se le pudiera considerar a _eso_.

Intentando desviar la atención de cualesquiera pensamientos que pudiera tener el Lord en ese momento, Snape empezó a hablar.

—Mi señor, es una feliz coincidencia que me hayáis convocado, porque tengo noticias para daros: en estos momentos me encuentro cumpliendo un encargo para Dumbledore. Me ha pedido que cuide de Sirius Black, que ha sido…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió con brusquedad—, ha sido atacado por Lucius. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé lo que hacen mis hombres?

—Por supuesto que lo sabéis, mi señor —se corrigió de inmediato—. Sólo quería informaros de que estoy haciendo de veterinario, y de que, si lo deseáis, puedo intentar _sacrificar_ al chucho malherido en cuanto me lo ordenéis. Aunque puede resultar algo complicado hacerlo sin descubrir ante ellos mi lealtad hacia vos, ya que, al parecer, por motivos que escapan a mi comprensión, los miembros de la Orden le tienen en gran estima, y como creen que Black es uno de vuestros principales objetivos, se van turnando para mantener constantemente vigilada la caseta del perro. Siempre hay alguien en la habitación con él, mi señor.

_Sí, y ese alguien a veces eres sólo tú, Severus_, se dijo el mortífago con mordacidad, pero eso, claro está, no era de la incumbencia del Lord.

—Oh, bueno, es igual —comentó Voldemort con indiferencia— de todos modos, no quiero que le mates.

—Ah, ¿no? —No pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa y alivio.

—No. Esta mañana Lucius y Bella han tenido una… diferencia de opiniones respecto a este asunto. A Bella no le ha sentado bien que otro jugase con su comida. Ha reclamado bastante vehementemente que Sirius era suyo y debía ser ella misma quien se encargase de eliminarle. En confianza, Severus, Bella es la mujer más exasperante que he conocido jamás, pero nunca ha dudado de mi regreso, no como otros —lanzó a ambos hombres una mirada incisiva y siguió hablando—, así que no puedo negarle… ciertos placeres. Aunque hay otros que sí que le he negado, por supuesto.

Voldemort hizo una teatral pausa destinada a crear cierta intriga por lo que estaba explicando, pero la verdad es que el hombre nunca había sido muy bueno contando historias, y además, a Snape no le interesaba lo más mínimo nada de todo eso, por lo que, en lugar de crear _suspense_, provocó un casi imperceptible tic de impaciencia en la comisura derecha de la boca del profesor, que por suerte para él le pasó inadvertido.

Cuando consideró que ya había conseguido suficiente tensión dramática, el Lord prosiguió:

—Les he dicho a ambos que aclarasen entre ellos sus diferencias —una sonrisa siniestra adornaba el rostro serpentino—. Al principio ha sido divertido, incluso he pensado en crear un ring de barro y organizar apuestas entre mis mortífagos, pero después me he cansado de verles rodar por el suelo estirándose del pelo y arañándose con todas sus fuerzas, como si fueran dos putitas muggles _—¡A__h! De ahí el arañazo en el cuello_, pensó Snape—. De modo que he decidido poner fin al espectáculo con un _cruciatus_ para cada uno. Finalmente, haciendo alarde de mi total magnanimidad, y puesto que Black todavía está vivo, será mejor mantenerle en ese estado para que pueda concederle a Bella su deseo, así como en su momento, me dispondré a concederle a Lucius el suyo —Conociendo a Malfoy como le conocía, sabía que el deseo del rubio era poder disponer a su antojo del cuerpo de Harry Potter, en cualquier sentido que uno pudiera imaginar, sobre todo desde que hacía dos años se había burlado de él al conseguir la libertad de Dobby, pero eso era algo que no iba a obtener jamás mientras él pudiera evitarlo—. Como sabes, Severus, me gusta tener contentos a todos mis siervos.

_Sí, claro, porque molernos a cruciatus nos pone extremadamente contentos, jodido cabrón._

—Sois muy generoso, mi señor.

—Sí que lo soy, y eso me recuerda que, de hecho, no te he convocado para que me informes de algo que ya sabía. Severussssss —al pronunciar el nombre de su espía, la voz del Lord adquirió un tono muy diferente al que había empleado hasta el momento, cargado de una pretendida sensualidad que a punto estuvo de provocarle arcadas al susodicho—, hoy he oído hablar de algo que me ha parecido interesante, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué se trata, mi señor? —Se vio obligado a preguntar Snape.

—Bueno, ya sabes que desde mi resurrección, ahora hace unos meses, he estado algo débil…

¿Débil? ¿Quizás se refería a que no les había castigado lo suficiente? Porque si era así el pocionista no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con esa aseveración. Pero el Señor Tenebroso seguía hablando, y más valía escucharle aunque todo lo que saliera de su boca sin labios fuera basura.

—Pero ahora ya estoy más recuperado: con la inestimable ayuda de los Malfoy y su gran hospitalidad me siento más… adaptado a mi nuevo cuerpo —Snape vio como con la mano derecha acariciaba el rostro repentinamente extasiado del rubio— pero he descubierto que hay ciertas partes de él que necesito ejercitar más, dado el largo tiempo que llevaba sin utilizarlas.

_Trece años, exactamente, mi señor. Trece cortos y efímeros años. ¿Quizá no las has podido utilizar durante todo este tiempo porque no tenías cuerpo, mi señor? ¿Quizá eso se deba a que debiste quedarte…. muertecito, mi señor?_ Snape ironizaba en su interior, pero su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión. Maldita sea, era un actor de puta madre, se merecía uno de esos estúpidos premios dorados de los muggles.

—Es deplorable que no hayáis podido ejercitarlas lo suficiente, mi señor. Y, ¿cómo puedo ayudaros yo? —Era su deber hacer esa pregunta y lo sabía, mal que le pesara.

—Oh, puedes hacer mucho, Severussssss —odiaba cuando alargaba la última letra de su nombre en ese siseo enervante; el Lord lo utilizaba como técnica de seducción, pero en él más bien tenía el efecto contrario: inhibía su libido por completo—, y de hecho espero que lo hagas, porque Lucius me ha sugerido un juego que me parece muy… estimulante… la verdad es que creo que en alguna ocasión habíamos jugado a algo parecido antes de mi obligada ausencia de la vida pública… —se quedó callado como esperando una nueva intervención por parte de su vasallo.

Lucius seguía arrobado, y justo en ese momento estaba ocupado chupando con fruición el dedo gordo de la mano derecha del lord. Con una rápida mirada en su dirección, Snape supo que no encontraría ayuda por ese lado.

La repulsiva devoción que Malfoy le dedicaba al Lord le ponía enfermo. Sí, ciertamente él había sentido esa clase de devoción al principio, cuando Voldemort era un hombre con apariencia normal, y no parecía un asqueroso cadáver ambulante, pero la actitud del rubio en las presentes circunstancias era enfermiza, casi tanto como la de su psicótica cuñada. Una cosa era someterse a todos los deseos del Lord _fingiendo_ que lo disfrutaba, porque era su obligación, y otra muy diferente disfrutarlo de verdad. Y Lucius lo disfrutaba. Lo disfrutaba mucho. Severus había cazado en más de una ocasión una incipiente erección abultando la túnica de Malfoy mientras hablaban en privado sobre él.

—Y, ¿cuántos jugadores pueden jugar a la vez? —Decidió preguntar con cautela, tanteando el terreno.

—Hmmm, interesante pregunta, porque siempre me han dicho que eran dos, pero Lucius me ha asegurado que son tres, y he pensado que ese es un número bonito… mágico, ¿no te parece, Severus?

_A mí lo que me parece es que os habéis vuelto un poco más mariposón… mi señor,_ pensó, aunque evidentemente sólo dijo:

—Bonito, sí. Y muy mágico, mi señor.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Lucius? ¿Verdad que te gusta ese número? —De nuevo se giró hacia el rubio, sobre el que convergió también una mirada negra y penetrante.

Malfoy se sacó el pulgar de la boca, llena de saliva en las comisuras, y les miró a los dos algo desorientado. Evidentemente, no había escuchado ni una palabra, él lo único que deseaba era seguir chupando ese dedo satisfactoriamente largo. Pero Snape no pensaba ayudarle, no, no, no. "Oh, pero ¿por qué no, Severus? Échale el lazo a tu _amigo_ y cuélgalo de la lámpara", susurró esa otra voz de su interior que el mortífago conocía tan bien. Sonrió, de pronto se le había ocurrido la manera de librarse del maldito jueguecito del Lord.

—Estoy seguro, mi señor —cada palabra de Snape era estudiada y aprobada un segundo antes de ser pronunciada, concebida única y exclusivamente para salir de allí intacto—, de que Lucius desea tanto como yo que el tres sea vuestro número, pero si el juego del que me habláis es el que yo me imagino, y creo que sí, porque mi colega aquí presente es muy aficionado a él, éste se juega únicamente a dos bandas, de modo que ignoro por qué os habrá dicho que eran tres —hizo una breve pausa para calibrar la reacción de su amo, antes de añadir, taimadamente—. Además, siendo Malfoy como es vuestro fiel vasallo, y por tanto, incapaz de negaros nada, no entiendo que no se haya ofrecido ya a complaceros, en vez de haceros esperar inútilmente…

El aludido abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo el peligro: estaba jugando en la Liga de los Hombres Listos, liderada en este caso por Severus Snape, y en esas condiciones estaba perdido, por lo que intentó evitar el desastre diciendo apresuradamente y con aire ofendido:

—¡Pues claro que me ofrezco para complacerle en lo que sea, mi señor!

—Y entonces, mi querido Lucius —el Lord acarició la frente del mortífago a su derecha, que cerró los ojos bajo el suave contacto de esa enorme mano blanquecina, mientras las arcadas de Snape luchaban por hacerse evidentes—, ¡¿me quieres decir por qué cojones me haces perder el tiempo? —Gritó de improviso, a pleno pulmón— ¿Acaso no recuerdas para qué he llamado a Severus? —El Señor Tenebroso se puso en pie, quitando su mano izquierda del tenso muslo del moreno, y se acercó más a su otro siervo, al que cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le alzó de la silla sin contemplaciones, casi arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo por la brusquedad del movimiento—. ¿Es que no sabes que si está aquí ahora es porque me has dicho específicamente que este juego se juega con tres personas?

—Yo… yo sólo quería complaceros tanto como fuera posible, mi señor —murmuró Malfoy, en tono suplicante y con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

Voldemort pareció calmarse un poco con estas palabras, soltó la cabeza de su mortífago, que se prostró de rodillas ante él de inmediato, y se apartó un paso del hombre, mirándole escrutadoramente.

—De acuerdo —prosiguió con voz más suave—. Está bien, Lucius, si de verdad quieres complacerme, serás tú quien juegue al Teto conmigo. Así que ya no necesitaremos a Severus para nada… —Snape se vio finalmente liberado y contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Estaba tan impaciente por salir de allí que también se levantó de la silla, y se disponía ya a pronunciar unas palabras de despedida cuando oyó el resto de la frase de su Amo— excepto para que sea nuestro atento observador, claro —_¡¿Que qué?_, se alarmó el pocionista—. Siéntate, Severusssssss. Ya te diré yo cuándo puedes levantarte.

—Sí, por supuesto, mi señor —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

"Has sido listo, Severus, pero no lo suficiente", se mofó de él su propia voz del abismo, "debiste quedarte sentadito y en silencio hasta que hubiera empezado el espectáculo y así poder hacer mutis por el foro sin ser detectado".

Evidentemente la voz tenía razón, pero Snape la acalló, furioso, y se concentró lo máximo que pudo en mentalizarse para soportar el grotesco espectáculo que le iban a proporcionar el Señor Tenebroso y Lucius Malfoy, que se preparaban para jugar al… Teto.

—Muy bien, Lucius —dijo Voldemort—, ya sabes cómo va esto, ahora tú te agachas y yo te la…

_No pienses, no mires, no escuches_, se decía Severus mientras a su pesar veía a los dos hombres preparándose para la acción. Ambos estaban ya desnudos -no les había llevado mucho tiempo llegar a ese estado- y en posición, Malfoy tenía sus delicadas manos apoyadas en la mesa caoba y el Lord le agarraba por las caderas. Severus suspiró y se concentró en ignorar lo que iba a pasar. _Tú tranquilo_, se dijo, _simplemente finge que no estás aquí viendo cómo el Lord sodomiz…_

—Severusssss —el Lord le llamaba y tuvo que obligarse a mirarle a los ojos, rojos y encendidos de pasión—, ¿crees que así está bien, querido?

El pene erecto del Señor Tenebroso palpitaba frente a la suculenta entrada del rubio, y empezaba a presionar tentativamente las nalgas blancas y suaves, abiertas para él. Snape se vio obligado a tragarse la náusea.

—Creo que así es perfecto, mi señor —apuntó sin apenas un cambio de expresión.

—¿Debería embestir con fuerza o entro poco a poco? —Preguntó de nuevo, un deje de retorcido humor destilando de cada sílaba—. Quiero que colabores en esto, Severusssss, sabes que confío en tu criterio. Me gustaría que nos indicaras qué es lo que te parece más placentero.

_Desde luego placentero, lo que se dice placentero, para mí no lo va a ser, mi queridísimo señor_, pensó Snape,_ pero pensándolo bien, quizá podría hacer que no lo fuera tampoco para Malfoy, ¿no?_

—Penetradle duro, mi señor, y sin lubricación… le encantará, y a vos aún más.

—Siempre tienes las mejores ideas, Severus —aseguró el Lord, satisfecho.

Snape se permitió una ladina sonrisa, que se amplió al escuchar el quejido de Malfoy al sentir el miembro de su Amo adentrarse en su carne. Pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al percatarse de que el maldito Malfoy, al contrario de lo que había creído en un principio, lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. Observó cómo los cuerpos de ambos hombres se movían al unísono, con violencia, mientras el rubio emitía unos agudos gemidos de placer. Era repugnante.

—Sííííí… ¡Toma, toma, siéntela toda, Luciusssss! Ahhhh —el Lord se clavaba incansable en su siervo, enloquecido, con el rostro mirando al techo, la lengua saliendo de la cavidad que era su boca.

—Mi seño… oooooohr —jadeó Malfoy.

—¿Sí, Luciussssss? —Retronó la voz de su amo mientras embestía como un loco contra su blanco y aristocrático trasero.

—¿Después podré… aaaahhh… esto… mi señor… aaahhh… podré jugar después aaaaal cinco?

—No, Luciusssss —contestó el Lord con voz áspera. Cada pocas palabras jadeaba, mientras entraba esforzado en ese culo de tan alta alcurnia—. Me temo…. mhmj… que seré yo quién… mhmjjj… jugará contigo… mhmjjj… al cincooohh…

Y tras decir esto, soltó una demencial carcajada que hizo temblar las paredes de la habitación.

Snape suspiró de nuevo y se repantigó en su asiento. _Bueno_, pensó con resignación, cruzándose de brazos, _me lo tomaré como si estuviera viendo un reportaje muggle sobre reproducción animal_. Al menos, esta vez él no tendría que participar en el juego activamente. Y eso ya era mucho.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Deseamos que la actuación de nuestras estrellas invitadas os haya parecido… satisfactoria. Si os apetece comentar, ya sabéis, nosotras estaremos encantadas y muy agradecidas de recibir vuestras impresiones.

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**

**Shev:** ¿Qué tal Shev?

Vaya, vaya, así que parece que te ha gustado el gustazo que se da Harry.

El pobre Severus va de aquí p'allá como un loco. Como los demás no le mantienen las cosas en orden…

Harry tenía que guardar la viralis en su túnica y no la guardó, por eso ha tenido que dar media vuelta.

Referente a la orgía, definitivamente una orgía animal es literalmente imposible… pero esperamos que no te decepcione nuestra solución.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	12. 12 El Slytherin quiere guerra

_Después del capítulo anterior, tenemos a un Severus totalmente desquiciado, y a un Harry que decididamente ha dejado de pensar con el cerebro para darle prioridad a otras partes más necesitadas de su anatomía._

_Estas dos cosas juntas son una combinación peligrosa y, como el propio Severus podría decir, el caldero está llegando al punto de ebullición. ¿Quién saltará primero? ;)_

_Gracias a todas por seguir ahí, un abrazo._

_**ItrustSeverus **_

_Aquí llega una nueva entrega de las aventuras y desventuras de dos seres peligrosamente indecisos, jeje ¡!_

_Este capítulo, que en principio estaba dividido en dos, pero que por exigencias del guión hemos tenido que unir en uno solo es prácticamente el punto de inflexión del fic. A partir de aquí quedan claras las intenciones de nuestros protagonistas._

_Esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura._

_Besos para todas y muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes con nosotras._

_**Snape's Snake **_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe y LupitaSnape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12 – El Slytherin quiere guerra y el Gryffindor pasa a la ofensiva**

La casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. La paz podía respirarse. Pero Snape no quería paz, Snape quería guerra. Estaba rabioso: llevaba cerca de veinte horas sin dormir; había gastado una fortuna en una viralis que le daba mala espina, pero que era mejor que ninguna; había tenido que soportar las mil y una posturitas de Malfoy y el Lord; y además temía haberse obsesionado con el niñato más insufrible de todo el colegio, porque había llegado un momento en que no era el bonito culo de Malfoy el que era embestido con brutalidad, sino que en su mente se había colado el maldito Potter y él mismo había tomado el lugar del Lord. Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza apartó esa escalofriante imagen de su mente.

Vaciló ante la puerta de la cocina, por temor de volver a encontrarse cara a cara con el chico.

_Pero, ¿qué dices, Severus? ¿Tú, miedo de un crío? Por supuesto que no__,_ se recriminó a sí mismo, así que, sin pensarlo más, dio un empujón a la puerta batiente y se enfrentó a la cocina vacía.

Dejó sobre la mesa su maletín y todas las compras que había hecho para el hombre-lobo, excepto "El Profeta", que dobló bajo la axila, y se encaminó al tercer piso. Sabía que tenía que dormir ni que fuera algunas horas, pero quería descargar su frustración para poder descansar tranquilo. ¿Y qué mejor saco de golpes que el siempre complaciente Lupin?

-Aquí tienes tu periodicucho –dijo lanzándole el diario por encima de la cama, con tan buen tino que fue a estrellarse contra el rostro sorprendido de Lupin.

-Qué amable eres, Severus –contestó el otro con sorna, cogiendo el periódico, que había resbalado hasta su regazo, y dejándolo sobre la mesilla de noche-. Gracias.

Snape empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo de la habitación lanzando miradas furtivas al enfermo y a su cuidador. Ambos le ignoraban completamente.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Déjale en paz, Severus. Ya me ha contado lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

Al oír esto detuvo su continuo caminar y quedó en mitad de la habitación, contemplando al licántropo, que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle.

-¿Qué te ha…? –Snape no podía creérselo, ese crío era idiota.

-Sí, y creo que deberías ser un poco más comprensivo con él –añadió Lupin en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Comprensivo?

-Por supuesto –asintió con un gesto y luego añadió-. Sé que esa palabra no está en tu diccionario pero sí. Intenta ser paciente, esta es una buena oportunidad para que por fin estéis más unidos. Y Harry lo está deseando –el Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos-. Te estás portando muy bien con Sirius –Snape soltó un resoplido. _Qué remedio_, pensó para sí-. Él sólo quiere agradecértelo.

-¿Y me lo quiere agradecer… así? –No le parecía que dejarle mirar mientras estaba en plena manoletina fuera un buen agradecimiento. El beso quizá sí pero… Lupin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo si no? Es un adolescente… tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, y tú le alejas.

-No me gusta que se rían de mí –dijo airado.

-¿Reírse? –Preguntó Lupin con el ceño fruncido, y por primera vez en toda la conversación le miró a la cara.

-Sí. Reírse. Además, ¿tú que sabrás? Por culpa de su escenita he tenido que recorrer medio Londres buscando lo que más necesitábamos.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

Inesperadamente, un gemido proveniente de la cama les hizo girar sus rostros hacia el cuerpo de Black. Los párpados del enfermo se agitaban.

-Severus – jadeó Lupin en tono apremiante.

Pero no hubiera hecho falta que dijera nada; Snape, con una rapidez inusitada, se hallaba ya al otro lado de la cama sujetando la frente de Black, estudiando toda reacción para decidir cómo paliar el efecto de la siguiente fase de la maldición.

De pronto, los ojos del animago se abrieron de par en par. Aparentemente asustados y desorientados, sus iris recorrieron toda la habitación con rapidez, sin posarse más de un segundo en ningún objeto en particular.

-Sirius –susurró Lupin acercando su rostro al de Black-. ¿Puedes oírme?

Los desesperados ojos azules dejaron de moverse y se centraron en el hombre que había a su izquierda.

-¿Remus? –Preguntó con voz enronquecida, tratando de incorporarse-. Ha sido…

-No hables, Black –le dijo Snape en tono neutro.

El hombre se giró hacia la derecha, de donde provenía la profunda voz que había hablado.

-¡Tú!

-Ha venido a ayudarte, Sirius –dijo Lupin-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He dicho que no hable, Lupin. ¿Eres corto de entendederas? –Gruñó Snape.

-Perdona, Severus, me he dejado llevar por la emoción, pero es que es increíble, le has curado –su tono era de profundo entusiasmo.

Pero Snape no compartía en absoluto su optimismo.

-Esto podría ser sólo un síntoma más. Habrá que esperar a que…

-Malfoy –pronunció el enfermo, y se sumió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Los otros dos hombres se quedaron observándole en silencio durante un largo minuto. Snape seguía con la mano sobre la frente de Black mientras que Lupin se agarraba a su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué crees que ha sido esto, Severus?

-No lo sé, maldita sea, pero si se recupera ahora y no puedo aprovechar con él la puta viralis de los cojones, le lanzaré yo mismo una maldición –y diciendo esto se marchó con paso casi militar de la habitación.

Se plantó frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto que ocupaba Harry, no supo muy bien por qué. Vaciló ante ella, sus ganas de guerra aún no habían sido saciadas, pero finalmente le pudo la fatiga y bajó la escalera. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca descansar; ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de desnudarse para meterse en la cama, y ni hablar de tomarse el trabajo de ponerse el camisón. Sin embargo, una vez en su habitación, su habitual pulcritud le impidió acostarse vestido, de modo que se quitó la capa y la túnica, abrió las sábanas, se tumbó sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos. Ya se enfrentaría al niño después, cuando estuviera en sus plenas facultades, y entonces le exigiría que le explicara qué demonios le había contado a Lupin.

Harry, harto de que la cocina no le sirviera de inspiración, como había ocurrido la última vez, había decidido subir a su cuarto, donde había acabado sentado en su cama, de cara a la puerta cerrada de la habitación y con la mirada perdida. Casi se había dado por vencido. Temía que nunca podría conseguir su objetivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía competir con alguien que sabía tremendamente lo que se hacía, y que tenía mucha más experiencia en esos asuntos. Además llevaba un buen rato sintiendo un dolor terrible en el labio mordido que apenas le dejaba pensar.

Él solo era incapaz de curárselo, y no podía pedirle ayuda a Lupin, su contrincante en la conquista del tótem Snape, porque debería darle demasiadas explicaciones. Lo único que podía hacer era pedírselo al propio Snape.

Oyó unas fuertes pisadas que subían la escalera y su corazón retumbó, sobrecogido, al mismo ritmo que ellas. Se acercó a la puerta, pegando la oreja a la madera, con la esperanza de poder escuchar qué era lo que pasaba en la habitación contigua.

Snape había vuelto, los murmullos lo confirmaban. Sí, había vuelto y él deseaba verle más que nada en el mundo. Pero no se atrevía a salir.

Al cabo de un rato oyó unos pasos y, caminando hacia atrás, se alejó de la puerta; por debajo pudo ver una sombra que se deslizaba del otro lado y supo sin ningún género de duda que era Snape.

_Entra_, pensó para sí, en un mudo deseo, _por lo que más quieras, entra y pónmelo fácil_. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Snape ponía las cosas fáciles a nadie? La sombra bajo la puerta desapareció y los pasos se perdieron en la lejanía. El profesor se había ido de nuevo. Porque estaba seguro, segurísimo, de que era él.

Estuvo dando vueltas cerca de una hora pensando de nuevo en qué debía hacer, con el labio palpitándole de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, se decidió.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre la cabeza y salió al pasillo. Se deslizó furtivamente por las escaleras y bajó los dos tramos con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho adolescente. Se encaminó a la habitación del ex-mortífago, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. _¿La habrá cerrado con un hechizo? Seguro, Harry. Olvídate de entrar, porque no podrás._ Pero puso una mano en el pomo, giró un cuarto de vuelta a la izquierda e increíblemente la puerta cedió. No perdió ni un segundo, se coló de inmediato en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Por las persianas bajadas de la ventana que daba al patio interior se colaba algo de luz, y pudo apreciar el contorno de la cama, con la figura sobre ella, totalmente en sombras. Se oía una respiración pausada y tranquila. _Por supuesto, Harry, ¿qué esperabas? Está dormido._

Harry se quitó la capa, la dejó sobre una silla y se acercó sigiloso al durmiente. Estaba de medio lado, tapado con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, de cara a la puerta, hacia donde él se encontraba. De pronto, esos ojos negros que últimamente le hacían asomarse a las profundidades del deseo y la lujuria se abrieron de par en par y Harry dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace, Potter? –La voz suave de Snape se alzó en el silencio.

El hombre se incorporó en la cama y la sábana se deslizó con suavidad hasta su regazo, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Harry soltó un jadeo, _¿dónde diablos ha ido a parar su camisón gris?_ No es que se quejara, claro, pero esa repentina visión del apetecible torso de su profesor le había provocado un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal que le obligó a tragar saliva para serenarse.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Black? –Insistió el profesor, al ver que el chico no contestaba.

-No –respondió él en un susurro-. Al menos que yo sepa…

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? –Dijo Snape entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Es… es pronto aún.

-Potter –susurró en tono de advertencia el hombre-. ¿Qué pasa? Ya le he dicho antes que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que…

-Profesor Snape –le cortó Harry, el hombre se quedó tan sorprendido del trato de respeto que se calló, aunque siguió mirándole ceñudo-. Quiero… he venido… porque… el labio.

-¿Qué…? –Snape cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche y se levantó de la cama.

Harry comprobó con deleite que iba ataviado únicamente con unos slips oscuros como los que había visto con anterioridad, aunque entonces aquellos descansaban junto a sus tobillos mientras Lupin le prodigaba atenciones, y deseó poder quitárselos ahí mismo para así admirar el espléndido mástil del Slytherin. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.

El profesor susurró un quedo "lumos", la punta de madera prendió al instante y la acercó al rostro de su alumno. Vio que tenía el labio muy inflamado, y una fea costra se había empezado a formar en él.

Por una décima de segundo consideró dejárselo así, debía dolerle una barbaridad, y le parecía un justo castigo, pero luego pensó que sería una imprudencia dejar que Lupin le viera esa tremenda herida, porque se veía a la legua que le habían mordido. Así que realizó una suave floritura con la varita y curó el labio magullado. Sin embargo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de reprenderle:

-Eso le pasa por lanzarse sobre mí. Y puestos ya en el tema, ¿se puede saber qué coño le ha dicho a Lupin?

-No le he dicho nada, sólo que intentábamos hacer las paces, nada más –dijo Harry tocándose el labio, que ya no le dolía en absoluto. Por un momento pensó que el hombre no le curaría, pero cuando al final lo hizo puso tal expresión de concentración que provocó que sus calzoncillos dieran un fuerte tirón, y eso fue lo que le soltó la lengua-. Pero he decidido una cosa, Snape, creo que tiene razón y debo cambiar mi actitud, y he pensado que sólo puedo hacerlo de una manera.

-Está bien, haga lo que quiera –dijo con indiferencia mientras, con sus largos dedos, acariciaba distraídamente su varita–. ¿Sabe qué? Será mejor que olvidemos lo de esta mañana. Yo no diré nada si usted…

-Pero es que yo no quiero olvidarlo –protestó Harry, en tono lastimero.

Snape parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con…?

-Pues eso, que no quiero olvidarlo.

El Slytherin apretó los puños peligrosamente.

-Como vuelva a interrumpirme, Potter, le juro que...

Esta vez no hizo falta que Harry dijera nada para hacer callar al hombre, porque él mismo se quedó mudo y con la mandíbula desencajada cuando vio al chico empezar a quitarse la ropa con férrea determinación. Cuando Snape volvió a hablar, su voz sonó dos octavas más alta.

-¿Qué cojones está haciendo?

-Sé que debe estar acostumbrado a hombres con más experiencia que yo en esto pero… le aseguro que me esforzaré lo que haga falta, Snape.

-¿De qué habla?

La voz del hombre seguía sonando con ese extraño tono demasiado agudo para él, parecía hallarse al borde del histerismo, pero Harry permanecía impasible, mirando el rostro iluminado por la única luz de la varita, mientras su ropa se iba amontonando en el suelo cerca de sus pies, donde fue dejando caer prenda tras prenda, hasta quedar únicamente cubierto por los abultados calzoncillos. Deslizó sus manos, levemente sudorosas, por la parte alta de sus muslos, secándoselas en la lycra de los slips, para acto seguido acercarse un par de pasos hacia su maestro.

-Potter, se lo advierto –dijo Snape en tono amenazante– no estoy de humor para jueguecitos, así que será mejor que se marche.

-¿Por qué no cierras la habitación con un hechizo? –Replicó el chico con voz ronca, pasando a tutearle sin siquiera darse cuenta– Insonorízala. Quiero que me hagas gritar –Se acercó dos pasos más al hombre, no sabía cómo había comenzado todo, pero ya no podía parar-. Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo…

-¿¡Está loco! Usted es menor de edad, Potter, si le pillan aquí conmigo… me va a meter en un buen lío, ¿es eso lo que quiere?

Snape escudriñó el rostro del muchacho con ojos entrecerrados, convencido de que había dado en el clavo, pero nada en su expresión le preparó para lo que escuchó a continuación.

-Lo que quiero es follar contigo, Snape.

_Ya está,_ se dijo Harry, _ya lo he dicho. Tanto planear y al final… las cosas claras_.

-¿¡Qué!

Snape tragó saliva, incapaz de creer lo que oía, pero para su horror, la osadía del chico provocó que sus propios calzoncillos le apretaran como nunca, estaban a punto de reventar.

-Ya me has oído –Harry no podía estar más cerca del hombre, que seguía con la varita en la mano, y le acarició el pecho, pasando sus dedos por entre los suaves vellos negros. Snape se dejó hacer, demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar, pero su ceño seguía fruncido-. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no me apartes otra vez de ti… por favor.

Snape cerró los ojos. "Haz conmigo lo que quieras", había dicho. ¡La puta que parió a Morgana! Y esa súplica final proviniendo del mismísmo Harry Potter era inaudita y, precisamente por ello, era algo que había esperado con deleite. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que tenía que resistirse a eso? Se sobrepuso como pudo y cogió al chico de los brazos, encarándose a él.

-¿Se puede saber qué se ha creído, mocoso imprudente?

Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía excitado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Lupin y sus mamadas de campeonato le ponían así.

-Si es necesario haré yo mismo un hechizo –amenazó Harry.

-¡Es usted completamente idiota! No puede hacer magia fuera del colegio, Potter. Si lo hace aparecerá una lechuza del Ministerio, ¿qué pretende? ¿Descubrir el Cuartel General de la Orden sólo para ponerme a mí en un compromiso?

-No me importa lo que pase. Yo… necesito que… yo… –se desprendió de la sujeción de las fuertes manos que le agarraban y se lanzó contra su pecho, pasando la ávida lengua por el pezón derecho, mientras soltaba un gemido. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura del hombre hacia atrás hasta agarrarse a los fuertes músculos de la espalda del Slytherin. _Mi Slytherin_, se dijo, _ahora es mi Slytherin._

Snape gimió a su vez. ¿Qué tenía ese crío para ponerle así? Pero no, él era un adulto, debía comportarse como tal. Por hacer ese tipo de cosas le metían a uno en Azkaban e incluso en la cárcel muggle. El hombre sujetó de nuevo al chico por los hombros y le lanzó lejos de sí. Harry trastabilló pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Apártese de mí! –Gritó Snape-. No vuelva a hacer algo parecido en su vida, ¿me oye?

-Lo que oigo es a un gallina –Harry desafiaba con la mirada al hombre, su propio pecho agitado por la excitación–. Oigo a un cobarde, que no se atreve a…

-¡Nunca vuelva a llamarme cobarde! Sucio y arrogante Gryffindor…

El frío susurro de Snape hizo que una mano de Harry saliera disparada hacia su impaciente pene, frotándolo en una torpe caricia por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos.

-Ohh… Snape… estoy tan caliente… -le imploró con ojos suplicantes, a la tenue luz de la varita-. Por favor, hazme tuyo… ahora. Por favor.

Suplicando otra vez. Por Merlín y todos sus aprendices, cómo le excitaba eso viniendo del chico.

-Es usted un estúpido que sólo sabe suplicar –contestó sin embargo, esperando enfurecerle mientras le miraba con fingido desagrado.

-Pues no suplicaré más —se acercó al bulto que formaban sus ropas en el suelo y se agachó para recuperar la varita mientras seguía hablando—, haré un hechizo, nos encontrarán los del Ministerio y todo se irá al garete…

-No va a hacer eso, no será tan imbécil –le espetó Snape, pero Harry se levantó del suelo, alzó su varita en dirección a la puerta y empezó a pronunciar un conjuro que hizo que el hombre se lanzara contra el muchacho -. ¡Cállese, maldito! ¡Ni se le ocurra continuar!

-¡Entonces fóllame, Snape! ¡Fóllame!

* * *

**Nota final:**

Ua ¡! Habéis llegado hasta aquí. Y de momento no sentimos en nuestras carnes los efectos de ningún cruciatus. Quizás no tarden en llegar, pero no nos negaréis que es un buen punto donde dejar la acción.

Y ahora una pregunta: ¿Qué creéis: Severus mandará a Harry a tomar por culo o será él mismo quien le de ese gusto?

Si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagais. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos.


	13. 13 El cazador cazado

_Hola a todas._

_Tenemos una suerte tremendísima de tener a nuestro lado al Mejor Pocionista del Mundo Mundial. Nos está cuidando mucho, es un encanto (no como vosotras, malignas! Que nos habéis molido a cruciatus ¡!)_

_Pero, ¿a qué viene tanto revuelo? ¿Cuándo hemos dicho nosotras que habría temita entre Severus y Harry? ¿Quién ha dicho que esto es un Snarry? ¿Quién... (ItS: Tsss... Culebrilla...) _

_Esta es mi nota de autora, compi. Tú no puedes escribir aquí (ItS: Ya, ya, pero es que sí que hemos dicho que era un Snarry) ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Ups! Pues vaya, vaya, creo que ahora sí nos van a moler a cruciatus, Itrust, porque yo creía que esto era un Snupin, JAJAJAJAJA ! Ahora os he dejado con el intringulis, ¿eh?_

_Sólo me queda daros las gracias a todas por seguir aquí, y muy especialmente a las nuevas lectoras que os habéis subido al carro y os ha apetecido comentar (o maldecir, jeje!)  
_

_**Snape's Snake **_

_Uf, he tenido que pedirle prestada a Rita Skeeter una de esas plumas a vuelapluma que tiene, porque estoy tan hecha __polvo por los cruciatus que me habéis mandado que no soy capaz ni de teclear el ordenador. Hay que ver cómo os ponéis por un coitus interruptus de nada… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de coitus todavía no ha habido ninguno, al menos entre Snape y Harry, y si os portáis mal, tampoco lo habrá… ¡mwahahahahaha! ¡Ay! ¡Uy! Joooo, vale Severus, no hace falta que me cruciatees, que sí que habrá temita entre tú y Harry, sólo lo he dicho para atemorizar al personal, nada más…_

_En fin, como iba diciendo… ¿conseguirá nuestra pareja protagonista llegar más allá de lo que han logrado hasta ahora? ¿Y cuánto más allá, concretamente? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho más… después de la publicidad… o más bien, después del título, el disclaimer y todo eso…_

_Os dejo con el capi 13 (¡Anda, 13, qué casualidad! Igual que uno de los mejores discos de nuestro grupo favorito…), que lo disfrutéis (que creo que sí lo haréis ;))_

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine y lisbeth Snape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

_Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13 – El cazador cazado**

Un espeso silencio siguió a la súplica desesperada de Harry.

—No me gusta que me amenacen ni que me hagan chantaje —dijo el hombre en un susurro escalofriante—, ni mucho menos que me den órdenes.

—Entonces me he portado muy mal, ¿verdad? —Dijo el chico sin arredrarse lo más mínimo— Quizá merezca un castigo, ¿no crees? Puede que necesite que me den unos azotes para hacerme comprender mi error.

Harry se llevó un pulgar a la boca con pretendido gesto inocente, pero con una mirada lasciva recorrió el cuerpo semidesnudo de su profesor. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Snape. Llevaba demasiados días con pensamientos obscenos cuyo protagonista era el chico que en esos momentos le provocaba con semejante descaro. ¡Como para poder contenerse!

—Bien. Usted lo ha querido.

Un casi imperceptible gemido escapó de entre los labios del joven al oír las últimas palabras del profesor. Se sentía ansioso por el inminente cumplimiento de su deseo.

Snape lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y un conjuro insonorizador, tiró la varita sobre la cama y se arremangó la túnica hasta los codos. "Bien, ahora me gustas, Severus", le dijo la voz del abismo. _No te hagas ilusiones tan pronto_, le contestó Snape mentalmente.

Agarró una silla con una mano y un brazo de Harry con la otra, se sentó y estiró del chico hasta tenerle bocabajo sobre sus rodillas. Una vez le tuvo donde quería, bajó sus calzoncillos hasta dejar su culo al descubierto, y empezó a darle fuertes cachetadas en las nalgas con la palma abierta de su mano derecha.

—¡Ay! ¡Uy! —Se quejó el chico— ¡Basta! ¡Lo he dicho de forma retórica!

—¡Ah! —Dijo Snape con una sonrisa mordaz, sin dejar de golpearle— ¿Pero sabe usted emplear la retórica, Potter? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Harry forcejeaba intentando levantarse del regazo de Snape, pero el hombre le tenía bien sujeto y era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba por su delgada constitución. Al chico se le saltaban gruesas lágrimas a causa del dolor, su trasero parecía estar ardiendo, y quería que Snape parase de una vez, hasta que llegó un momento en que el calor abrasador que inundaba sus nalgas se fue extendiendo a otras partes de su anatomía como una ola de fuego en absoluto desagradable, y pronto sintió cómo la erección que había mantenido casi desde el instante en que entró en esa habitación se intensificaba rápidamente y lanzaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—Ohhh, Merlín… —gimió— creo que quizá no era tan retórico, después de todo.

Varias señales alertaron al profesor de que algo no iba como había planeado: el cambio de tono en la voz del chico; el comprobar que ya no se quejaba con tanta convicción por los azotes; y sobre todo, la endurecida polla de Harry presionando contra su pierna derecha con furiosa insistencia. "Creo que le está gustando, Severus", _¿en serio? No me digas_, pensó Snape con rabia. El profesor detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y recolocó el slip de Harry en su sitio.

—Levántese, Potter —ordenó.

Cuando el chico obedeció, el profesor le examinó con ojos entrecerrados y descubrió —aunque tampoco hubiera hecho falta que le mirase para saberlo— que su calzoncillo estaba aún más hinchado que antes, a la par que notó que su propia prenda íntima también le apretaba con más ímpetu. "Veo que el chico no es el único que ha disfrutado con esto", insistió la voz, en un tono marcadamente burlón. Snape no se dignó a responder.

—De acuerdo —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Está claro que vamos a requerir medidas más drásticas.

Decidido por fin a dejarse vencer por las circunstancias, Snape se alzó de la silla y, mientras intentaba ignorar la acalorada ovación que le estaba dedicando su voz interior en esos momentos, agarró al chico con fuerza de los muslos, justo por debajo de las ahora doloridas nalgas, y le levantó del suelo, obligándole a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y a afianzar sus manos en sus hombros. Con el movimiento, los miembros de ambos se rozaron entre sí a través de las finas telas de sus calzoncillos, y Harry soltó un gemido ronco que erizó el vello de la nuca del profesor.

Como si eso hubiera sido el pistoletazo de salida, Snape se lanzó hacia delante, con Harry bien sujeto entre sus brazos hasta que la espalda del muchacho chocó contra la pared, haciéndole soltar un gritito de dolor.

—¿Vuelve a gritar, Potter? Creía que ya había superado esa fase —dijo Snape con voz socarrona junto a su oído, tan cerca que le hacía cosquillas al hablar— ¿Quiere un consejo? Ahórrese el aliento para cuando lo necesite de verdad.

—Snape, no…

Pero el hombre interrumpió lo que fuera que el chico iba a decir invadiendo su boca con su lengua, sin contemplaciones. Se había hartado de jueguecitos y ahora estaba dispuesto a pasar a la acción.

Al sentir el cálido y húmedo asalto, Harry le dio la bienvenida agarrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Snape, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si únicamente él pudiera darle el oxígeno que sus células necesitaban para no acabar teniendo un ataque al corazón, que le latía desbocado. Y entonces, cuando creía que no podría resistirlo más, el hombre le liberó. Un pequeño hilo de saliva unió las dos bocas entreabiertas durante una milésima de segundo.

—En el caso de que se lo esté preguntando —dijo el profesor, mordaz—, así es como besan los hombres de verdad.

—¿Y los hombres de verdad sólo se conforman con uno?

—Chiquillo insolente —murmuró Snape, quién sin embargo aceptó la provocación y volvió a poseer los labios del joven, inspeccionando cada oculto rincón de la inexperta boca del Gryffindor, mientras le apretaba más contra la pared.

El chico gimió dentro del beso del hombre, pero éste no detuvo el movimiento de su ávida lengua, y dirigió sus manos a la goma de su propio slip para liberar a la bestia hambrienta que habitaba entre sus piernas, y que exigía el inminente sacrificio de carne humana. Al instante, Harry sintió cómo la secuoya del profesor presionaba contra sus nalgas.

—¡Aish! —Se quejó, y se mordió el labio inferior levemente.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —Preguntó Snape irritado.

—Me duele… —murmuró con timidez— al rozar.

—Oh. _Accio_ varita —la varita del profesor acudió de inmediato a su mano—. _Healio_.

El hechizo sanador de heridas superficiales surtió efecto enseguida. El pocionista volvió a tirar su varita a un lado y Harry notó cómo el dolor de sus nalgas desaparecía y la presión de la polla del hombre contra ellas se volvía más insistente; Snape estaba frotándose contra él y había empezado a mordisquearle el cuello con suavidad. El pulso de Harry se aceleró, lo mismo que su respiración, de modo que se aferró más a su cintura con las piernas, anhelante.

—Tranquilo, no le voy a soltar —Snape hablaba en susurros que enloquecían al chico y le hacían retorcerse contra el cuerpo duro y tenso de su profesor. Notó cómo el hombre deslizaba una de sus manos bajo el calzoncillo agarrándole una nalga desnuda, casi clavándole las uñas.

—Hmmmm, Snape…

El pocionista empezó a pasear uno de sus expertos dedos por entre los suaves glúteos de Harry sonriendo al mismo tiempo, hasta que en uno de sus viajes arriba y abajo, lo insertó en la entrada del chico, que elevó la cadera al tiempo que jadeaba.

—¿Le gusta esto, Potter? —No esperó respuesta y volvió a poseer la boca del Gryffindor mientras hundía más profundamente el dedo en su cuerpo.

Harry también notaba la presión que ejercía contra su culo la erecta verga de su profesor, que parecía saltar a su encuentro con cada pequeña embestida del dedo de Snape en su interior. Cuando creyó que se quedaría sin respiración, se vio liberado tanto del expeditivo dedo como del húmedo y urgente beso del hombre y, sin apenas aliento, logró articular:

—Quítamelos, quítamelos —su tono era una súplica desesperada.

Snape le miró desconcertado unos segundos, para después bajar la vista y encontrarse con los slips del chico. Compuso una sonrisa de medio lado y susurró:

—No sea impaciente, Potter.

—Es que… no sé si… aguantaré mucho más… —jadeó Harry.

—Ni se le ocurra volver a mancharme. Tiene que aprender a controlarse —le reprendió.

El joven asintió. Volvía a sentir las manos del profesor sujetándole por los glúteos, aunque esta vez por encima del calzoncillo. Harry, que todavía se mantenía agarrado a los fuertes hombros de Snape, empezó a acariciarlos con suavidad, como realizando un ligero masaje. El hombre cerró los ojos y elevó la cara hacia al techo, exponiendo su pálido cuello, que el Gryffindor deseó lamer con pasión, pero como su postura no se lo permitía, apoyó sus propios hombros un poco más contra la pared y elevó los gráciles dedos por la nuca del profesor.

—Tenía entendido que le gustaban las mujeres, Potter —la voz de Snape era como un ronco gruñido, tan grave que apenas era audible—. Este descubrimiento es… inesperado.

—Vaya un espía de pacotilla, Snape —el comentario fue pronunciado con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, que se truncó al ver la expresión que cruzó la cara del hombre al oírlo, pero Harry no se amedrentó y siguió atacando—. Eso te demuestra que no lo sabes todo.

—Por si su cerebro de mosquito no se había dado cuenta, el mundo no gira alrededor de Harry Potter —el tono lúgubremente gélido de la suave voz de Snape hizo que el chico gimiera mientras movía las caderas para rozar su erección contra el vientre de su maestro—. Mi labor consiste en espiar a "otros", no a usted.

—Hmmm, mejor Snape, porque yo prefiero que hagas otras cosas conmigo.

El chico seguía frotándose contra él, y el profesor no podía evitar que su verga saltara sin control, deseando ensartar al joven como si fuera un delicioso pincho moruno; pero debía controlarse, él mejor que nadie sabía que el autocontrol suele dar sus frutos y, aunque el hecho de que Potter se retorciera entre sus brazos era algo irresistible, no quería precipitarse; prefería disfrutar del chico de forma duradera e intensa.

—No se preocupe, pienso hacer muchas cosas con usted, pero tendrá que ser buen chico y obedecerme en todo lo que le diga —con un brusco movimiento provocó que Harry apoyara toda su espalda en la pared; ya no necesitaba las manos para sujetarle así que, muy a su pesar, le soltó las nalgas y con su propio cuerpo le mantuvo apretado contra la gélida piedra—. Para empezar, saque la lengua.

Harry le miró sin comprender, pero sólo tardó un segundo en obedecer la orden que le había dado.

Snape sonrió con mordacidad.

—Muy bien, veo que cuando quiere sí sabe cumplir con lo que se le dice.

Acercó despacio su rostro al de su alumno y chupó la lengua que se le ofrecía, una y otra vez, con un lento movimiento de vaivén que acompasó con los roces de su polla contra el culo de Harry, provocando en el joven cuerpo un feroz estremecimiento que les sacudió a los dos por entero. De pronto se separó de él con una sonrisa depredadora, dejando al muchacho todavía con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas coloradas y la lengua fuera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó: era una imagen exquisita.

—Abra los ojos, Potter —ordenó, eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro con presteza.

Harry obedeció de inmediato.

—Ahora dígame, ¿cree que es seguro que le acaricie esta zona de aquí —preguntó el pocionista, enredando el índice entre los rizos que escapaban por encima del elástico del slip— o resultaría demasiado peligroso hacerlo?

Increíblemente, la erección del muchacho seguía creciendo con cada mínima provocación.

—Ohhh, Snape…

El aludido modificó el movimiento, introdujo el dedo entre la tela y la piel, y empezó a deslizarlo de un extremo a otro lentamente.

—Conteste, Potter, ¿cree que podrá resistir que mi dedo descienda un poco más? No irá a decepcionarme, espero. ¿Se ve capaz de soportarlo?

—Ahhhh, sí…

—Pues yo creo que no.

Snape retiró la mano de golpe y se oyó el suave chasquido de la goma. Un "no" desesperado brotó de la garganta de Harry.

—¿Sólo no? —Con el dedo índice recorrió los labios entreabiertos del chico mientras negaba con la cabeza—.Todavía le quedan muchas cosas por aprender, por lo que veo. La educación es una de ellas. No, ¿qué más?

—No, por favor. No dejes de tocarme.

—Eso está mejor —concedió, recorriendo el miembro del chico con el mismo dedo por encima de la tela—. Mucho…

—Mmmmmmmmmhhh… —murmuró Harry, retorciéndose de placer entre la pared y su profesor cuando la caricia se convirtió en un suave movimiento circular en la cima de su mástil.

Una mancha húmeda empezó a extenderse por el slip del muchacho y Snape se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Ya? —Susurró, con tono de decepción— ¿Tan pronto? Esperaba más de usted, eso me pasa por andar jugando con chiquillos, los jóvenes no aguantan nada.

—Pero… también nos… recuperamos más pronto —jadeó Harry, con una sonrisa esperanzada, tras unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento.

Snape enarcó las cejas. Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos en la semioscuridad del cuarto, pero veía los reflejos en sus ojos, brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el chico. Con solo rozarle ligeramente había conseguido que se corriera en sus brazos y eso le hacía sentir profundamente excitado. Notaba cómo su propia polla pulsaba, deseosa de ser aliviada. Y no de cualquier manera, no, deseaba aliviarse en ese cuerpo que jadeaba tras su pronto clímax, que se le ofrecía de nuevo mientras aún se estremecía en los ecos del placer culminado.

Sin embargo, decidió hacerse de rogar un poco más.

—¿Realmente cree que después de hacerme esto por segunda vez voy a…?

De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Harry se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza de nuevo y apretó más el abrazo de sus piernas. El corazón le latía desbocado.

—Severus, despierta.

Harry parecía haber entrado en pánico, pero Snape simplemente resopló. Se había acabado la diversión definitivamente, y como si su erección lo hubiera entendido, fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole al joven que guardara silencio.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Lupin? —Rugió.

—No encuentro a Harry por ninguna parte, y le tocaba a él la guardia.

—¿Y a mí qué me explicas? ¿Acaso crees que le tengo encerrado aquí dentro? —Una sonrisa salvaje iluminó la cara del pocionista, y Harry soltó una risita cómplice—. ¿Y usted de qué se ríe? —Le susurró, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la oreja— Más bien debería sentirse avergonzado por su indigna actuación de hace unos instantes.

—¿Y cómo piensas castigarme? —Replicó el joven con expresión anhelante, su miedo por tener a Lupin al otro lado de la puerta ya totalmente olvidado.

—¿Otra vez está con lo del castigo? —Se burló, acariciando suavemente el firme y juvenil torso ante sí— Si tantas ganas tiene, tendré que acabar haciéndolo de verdad. Porque supongo que no pensará que esa pequeña azotaina de antes era un castigo, ¿no?

—¿Es que tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas, Snape? —Preguntó Harry.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, le vino a la mente la imagen de Lupin en dicha postura ante el profesor, y su pene, recién satisfecho, se agitó de nuevo alegremente; detalle que no le pasó por alto al pocionista, quien volvió a sorprenderse del franco deseo que mostraba su alumno por él.

—De momento no será necesario. Tendrá su castigo, Potter, pero me temo que para descubrir en qué consistirá, va a tener que esperar a que el lobo se vaya a contar ovejitas.

—¡Severus! Piensas ayudarme, ¿o qué? —Insistió el aludido, desde el pasillo.

—Qué pesado es —se quejó ante su alumno, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Comprenderá que no podemos hacer nada mientras él esté rondando por aquí. Así que, si realmente está seguro de que esto es lo que desea, venga a verme durante la primera hora de mi guardia, yo le administraré algo a Lupin para que duerma… tranquilo, ¿queda claro? —Y, sin esperar respuesta, y alzando la voz para dirigirse de nuevo al licántropo, añadió—. ¿Has buscado en la cocina? Le gusta sentarse delante de la chimenea y resulta difícil verle desde la puerta.

Harry contuvo una risita mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Frente a la chimenea? —Preguntó Lupin, con tono extrañado— De acuerdo, voy a comprobarlo.

Cuando oyeron alejarse los pasos del otro hombre, Snape apremió al muchacho.

—Baje, rápido —ordenó, aflojando levemente la presión que ejercía contra el cuerpo del chico, y aprovechando para que sus manos acariciaran levemente sus duras nalgas de nuevo—. Vístase y procure que no le vea salir de aquí.

Harry, agarrado fuertemente a los hombros del profesor, deshizo el abrazo de sus piernas y volvió a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, no me verá —el chico recogió su ropa y se la puso con rapidez—, he traído la capa invisible.

Snape entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia mientras abría la puerta para que Harry pudiera salir.

—Le recuerdo que todavía tiene que explicarme para qué la ha utilizado antes y por qué estaba bajo la cama de Black.

El chico se mostró súbitamente turbado, bajó la mirada y salió corriendo de allí, pasándose la capa por encima de la cabeza. En mitad de la escalera, esquivó a Lupin, que pasaba por su lado para volver a la habitación de Snape, y bajó hasta la entrada de la vivienda.

—No está en la cocina —escuchó que decía el licántropo ante la puerta nuevamente cerrada.

Harry se quitó la capa y se la guardó dentro de la túnica, abrió la puerta de la calle y la cerró con un golpe, para que los otros la oyeran desde el piso de arriba.

—¿Has probado en la puerta de la calle? —Preguntó Snape con sorna, saliendo en ese preciso momento de su habitación, completamente vestido.

Lupin se acercó al hueco de la escalera.

—¿Harry?

El chico miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la expresión inquieta del licántropo.

—Profesor Lupin, siento haberme retrasado. He salido a dar un paseo y no me he dado cuenta de la hora…

El hombre se relajó visiblemente.

—Está bien, Harry, pero estaba preocupado. La próxima vez, mejor avisa a alguien de que tienes intención de salir.

—Lo haré, profesor. Lo siento —contestó mientras subía de nuevo la escalera hasta el primer piso, donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

—El joven Potter, como siempre —dijo un susurro gélido a espaldas del hombre-lobo—, sólo es capaz de pensar en sí mismo.

—Ya ha dicho que lo siente, Severus —le recriminó Lupin.

—Sí, lo siente en el alma —siguió diciendo el otro con tono sarcástico—. Poco le importa si por su culpa mi merecido descanso ha sido interrumpido.

Snape clavó sus ojos en Harry con un ligero brillo en su negra mirada. El chico le encaró con odio fingido y le contestó, mordaz:

—Por mí puede volver a descansar cuando quiera, Snape. Lo único que me interesa es que esté despierto esta noche, en su guardia con Sirius.

_Qué desfachatez, _pensó el hombre, divertido, pero sin revelar la más mínima emoción en su pétreo rostro. "Y eso te gusta, ¿o no, Severus?". Esta provocación hizo que el profesor tuviera que esforzarse aún más por no traicionarse con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Estaré despierto y preparado para cualquier eventualidad, puede estar seguro de ello —aseguró en tono neutral y, tras esto, descendió las escaleras para perderse por la puerta de la cocina.

Lupin, ajeno a cuanto conllevaban las palabras de ambos, puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, sonriendo.

—No le hagas caso, se ha despertado de mal humor.

—Y, ¿cuándo no? —Dijo Harry.

—Eso es cierto —Lupin ensanchó su sonrisa y añadió—: Te alegrará saber que Sirius parece estar mucho mejor. Ya no tiene fiebre, y ha dormido tranquilo y sin sobresaltos durante toda mi guardia.

Harry le sonrió también.

—Es una gran noticia, profesor. Espero que pronto esté completamente recuperado.

Lupin asintió.

—Te dije que con él estaba en buenas manos.

Harry pensó en las manos de Snape y se le escapó un pequeño gemido que intentó disimular con una tosecilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lupin.

—Sí, perfectamente. Es sólo que… creo que he cogido frío durante el paseo.

—Deberías ir a pedirle una poción al profesor Snape, no vaya a ser que pilles un resfriado.

—Eso mismo voy a hacer, pero esperaré a que esté de mejor humor –contestó y, sin dar tiempo a que el hombre añadiera nada más, reemprendió el ascenso por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su padrino.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_¿Quién de vosotras no está pensando: "¡Maldito lobo!"? Ay, si es que en el fondo, estos dos no van a poder hacerse arrumacos… qué lastimica. Aunque esa declaración final de Severus bien podría tomarse como una promesa._

_Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagais. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos._


	14. 14 Montando a Harry

**Notas de autoras:**

_En vista de la confusión creada por mi nota del anterior capítulo, me estaba viendo obligada a aclarar la situación y concretar si esto era o no era un Snarry. _

_Y entonces ha sido cuando lo he visto. El título de este capítulo. Y me he dicho: "Caray, Culebrilla, yo creo que es bastante explícito, ¿y si dejas que comprueben las propias lectoras y/o lectores si esto es definitivamente un Snarry?" Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, dejar que este capi gima (digo) hable por sí solo. _

_Yo, en vuestro lugar (y creédme, he estado en vuestro lugar, leyendo y releyendo estas páginas), me pondría una música tan sexy como nuestro profe favorito y disfrutaría de la lectura ;) _

_Como siempre, gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla. Si no estuvieráis ahí, esto no tendría ningún sentido. _

_**Snape's Snake **_

_Uyuyuy, estoy notando energía muy negativa, está claro que habéis estado dudando entre maldecirnos por culpa del aguafiestas de Lupin o perdonarnos la vida por haber podido presenciar por fin el primer encuentro sexual entre este par de dos. Bien, vuestras dudas han de quedar despejadas por la frase anterior, palabras clave: "primer" encuentro sexual. Efectivamente, eso quiere decir que todavía queda sexo para rato... yupiiiiii._

_Aunque no podemos prometer que los pobres no vayan a sufrir más interrupciones, porque en el mundo mágico, como todas sabemos, hay muchos tocacojones volando por ahí, con o sin escoba... XD_

_Ah, pero el sexo... el sexo será bueno, eso sí, así que de mandarnos cruciatus nada de nada, que se nos corta la inspiración... mwahahahahaha..._

_Además, esta semana hemos adelantado un poco la subida del capítulo, así que no podéis quejaros ;)_

_Y ahora, a disfrutar con la lectura…_

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine y lisbeth Snape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

**Nota aclaratoria:**

Subimos este capítulo un poco antes esta semana porque la culebrilla me va a abandonar por unos días, lo que quiere decir que la semana que viene tendré que actualizar yo solita…

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Montando a Harry**

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, Harry se plantó ante la puerta abierta de la habitación de su padrino, sin entrar, observando desde allí al hombre que más deseaba tener entre las piernas. Éste alzó la mirada, aunque al verle no cambió la expresión ni un ápice. Elevó una mano en completo silencio y le indicó que pasara. El chico no necesitó más. Dio un paso al frente, cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—De modo que está decidido del todo a seguir adelante –dijo la voz profunda y susurrante de Snape.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –Preguntó Harry, echando una ojeada rápida al hombre que yacía en la cama, algo inquieto por su presencia —. Creía haberlo dejado claro esta tarde.

-Bueno, en _caliente _las cosas son distintas, pero lo cierto es que creía que no tendría valor suficiente para volver a enfrentarse a mí –una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro.

-Soy un Gryffindor, valor es lo único que me sobra –admitió el chico con orgullo.

-Ya, ya. Me conozco perfectamente todo ese rollo, y no me interesa –contestó el hombre, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano; seguidamente procedió a lanzar diversos hechizos, tanto a la puerta como a la propia habitación.

-Esto… Snape –intervino Harry–, me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de hacer esto en otro sitio… en mi habitación, por ejemplo… o en la tuya. Lo digo por… ya sabes –concluyó, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia su padrino.

El profesor le observó detenidamente con gesto severo, hasta que al final respondió:

-Quiero que queden claras unas cuantas cosas, Potter. Aquí mando yo –el chico asintió mientras observaba cómo el Slytherin se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a él, lentamente-. Yo decido dónde se hacen las cosas, cómo se hacen y cuándo. Y eso incluye también si puede correrse o no, ¿me ha entendido?

Harry tragó saliva, dio un paso atrás y chocó con la puerta cerrada. Snape se colocó frente a él, apoyó sus manos en la madera, y acercó su rostro al del muchacho. Lanzando una rápida mirada hacia abajo, vio satisfecho que el chico ya empezaba a sentirse excitado.

-Lo haremos aquí porque es mi turno de guardia y tengo que vigilar a Black. Supongo que no desea que haya ninguna complicación mientras nosotros estamos entretenidos en otra parte, ¿verdad? –Harry negó vehementemente con la cabeza–. Y respecto a lo de correrse antes de tiempo… le advierto que si vuelve a pasar, se habrá acabado todo, ¿comprende? –El muchacho asintió con la misma energía con la que antes había negado–. Bien, ahora abra la boca –dijo Snape, clavando de nuevo sus ojos negros en las verdes esmeraldas.

El joven hizo lo que le había pedido, y el hombre se sintió complacido de que le obedeciera sin protestar ni preguntar nada más. Mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Harry y tiró de él, seguidamente cerró sus labios sobre la suave carne y lo soltó. Repitió la misma operación con el labio superior. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y, sin apenas darse cuenta, levantó las manos para apoyarlas en el pecho de su profesor. El hombre las apartó con brusquedad, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe.

-No. ¿Le he dicho acaso que podía tocarme? -Harry negó con la cabeza. Su entrepierna tiraba de él con una energía que cada vez le era más conocida. Era la energía que le daba la voz susurrante y suave de Snape- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace?

-Snape… –dijo en tono suplicante mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Abra la boca otra vez –volvió a pedirle, y el chico obedeció de nuevo.

En esa ocasión, la lengua de Snape lamió los dientes de Harry y se adentró en la húmeda cavidad con lentitud exasperante hasta rozar la del muchacho, que soltó un pequeño gemido ante el ansiado contacto. Cerró sus labios contra los del chico, concluyendo el beso, y se apartó unos centímetros de él para decirle:

-Desabrócheme la túnica.

-Sí, en seguida –dijo Harry mientras dirigía sus manos a los botones negros de la prenda del profesor.

Snape le observaba mientras el chico se enfrentaba a un botón cada vez, luchando contra el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos, deseosas de poder tocar el cuerpo que se iba mostrando bajo la ropa. "Podíamos haber hecho esto mucho antes, Severus. Hemos perdido un tiempo precioso", había conseguido acallar a la voz hasta el momento, pero era jodidamente insistente, aunque debía reconocer que en algunas cosas tenía razón. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, el inexperto joven provocaba que su temperatura corporal aumentara con rapidez.

-¿Quiere tocarme? –Le preguntó entonces el pocionista, con voz sensual.

-Síííí…

-Pues hágalo –él mismo dirigió sus manos a la túnica de Harry y, de un solo tirón hizo saltar todos los botones, mostrando el pecho suave y sin apenas vello del chico-. Aproveche ahora, Potter. Lo que tengo pensado hacer con usted no le ofrecerá mucha libertad de movimientos.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Snape?

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que le gustará.

Sin previo aviso dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Harry, que sufrió una tremenda sacudida al recibir la atención deseada. _¿Te parece bien que haga esto?_ Le preguntó el pocionista a su voz interior. "Así es perfecto, Severus". _Entonces, si estamos de acuerdo, ¡lárgate ya de mi cabeza!_

-Snape…

Las manos del chico se colaron bajo la ropa del hombre, acariciándole el pecho, enredando los temblorosos dedos por los finos vellos, gimiendo sin darse cuenta mientras lo hacía.

Una sonrisa lasciva había asomado a los labios del profesor, quien le acariciaba el pene con su mano derecha mientras con la otra reseguía el contorno del pecho y subía hasta el cuello. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Dése la vuelta, Potter –Snape notó otra sacudida en la mano derecha y su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque se mostró inflexible ante la mirada de muda súplica del chico-. Ahora.

Harry se giró y quedó de cara a la puerta. Apoyó sus manos en la madera que, tras haber estado en contacto con el cálido cuerpo de su profesor, se le antojó fría como el acero.

Snape deslizó la túnica del joven por sus hombros desde atrás. Ante sí quedó la espalda suave y algo musculada del buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo, a sus pies. Se acercó a la nuca del chico y la besó con suavidad. Al sentir esos labios sobre su piel, Harry jadeó. Entonces Snape lamió con parsimoniosa lentitud las cuatro primeras vértebras de la columna del chico, haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda. Pasó los brazos bajo sus axilas y le acarició el pecho, apretándose contra él para hacerle notar su propia y descomunal erección.

-¿Ve lo que ha provocado, Potter? ¿Puede notarlo? –Le susurró al oído.

-Sí –soltó el otro en un jadeo ahogado.

-¿Y qué va a hacer para arreglarlo? –Preguntó el profesor a su vez.

-Lo que quieras –Harry gemía más que hablaba-. Haré lo que tú quieras.

Snape seguía acariciando desde atrás el torso de su alumno, descendiendo a un ritmo exasperantemente lento. Se entretuvo en su ombligo, realizando círculos concéntricos con su dedo índice, mientras resoplaba junto a la oreja de Harry, su polla tensa en contacto con la tela de su túnica. Sus manos siguieron el camino hacia abajo y se toparon con la goma del slip. Deslizó los pulgares bajo la tela y le rodeó la cintura hasta colocarle las manos en las caderas, se apretó más aún y le besó el hombro derecho. Sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva que brillaba sobre la pálida piel del chico.

-Míreme, Potter.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás y su boca fue asaltada por la de Snape, quien torturó sus labios con su acariciadora lengua.

-Snape –susurró Harry cuando sintió que era liberado.

-¿Sí?

Sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus labios se rozaban al hablar, y el fresco aliento del chico entraba en la boca del profesor, inundándole los pulmones.

De pronto, las manos de Harry abandonaron la seguridad de la madera para posarse sobre las del pocionista, que seguían descansando en sus caderas.

-Bájalos.

-Esos modales —le reprendió—. Bájalos, ¿qué más?

Sus labios seguían acariciándose con cada palabra, y ahora fue Harry quien le besó con ansia, su lengua rozando enloquecedoramente el velo del paladar de Snape. Cuando le soltó dijo:

-Bájalos, por favor –su voz sonó suplicante, y Snape se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante unos instantes eternos.

-Mucho mejor. Pero puedo hacerlo solo, Potter. Quite las manos.

-Pero…

-¡Quítelas!

Había sido más un jadeo que una palabra, pronunciado en un tono gélido que inundó los sentidos del chico, pero que consiguió el efecto deseado, y Harry retiró las manos, volviendo a apoyarlas en la puerta. Acto seguido, Snape empezó a deslizar el slip hacia abajo, resiguiendo las fuertes piernas, mientras él mismo descendía, lamiendo, besando, chupando la espalda del joven, hasta quedar finalmente de rodillas. Entonces mordió la nalga derecha de Harry, no con fuerza, sino en una suave caricia, para luego besarla.

-Ohhhhh, Snape… más.

Harry creyó que las piernas no le sostendrían, le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda al sentir los dientes de su profesor acariciar una y otra vez ambas nalgas, mordiendo, besando.

-Abra más las piernas –ordenó el Slytherin desde el suelo.

Y él obedeció, por supuesto que obedeció, deseaba hacer todo lo que el hombre le dijera. Si le hacía sentir la mitad de lo que sentía en esos momentos, estaba dispuesto a lamer el suelo, si era necesario. Así que levantó un pie tras otro para deshacerse de los molestos calzoncillos, que pisoteó y apartó de un puntapié, y separó las piernas, tal como le había pedido Snape.

Una vez cumplida su orden, la reacción del pocionista no se hizo esperar, y deslizó su mano izquierda por entre las piernas del chico, acariciándole la bolsa del escroto desde atrás, haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Dejándose llevar por la arrolladora necesidad de no perder esa caricia, el chico arqueó la espalda: su pecho estaba tan pegado a la puerta que apenas podía moverse, pero echó el culo un poco hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso al hombre.

El rostro de Snape era un poema, a cada gemido o gruñido de Harry, su frente se distendía en un gesto de placer, para volver a contraerse al concentrarse en la siguiente fase de su lenta tortura. Deslizó un dedo, resiguiendo el contorno de los dos testículos, acariciándolos por delante y por detrás, llegando hasta la base del pene tenso del muchacho. Volvió a morderle una nalga, dura, fuerte, joven, y el chico volvió a gemir. Snape agarró la base de la polla de Harry y deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba, resiguiendo las venas, a ciegas.

En la posición en que se encontraba, el muchacho apenas podía moverse, pero no le importaba: sólo quería seguir sintiendo la mano de Snape sobre su polla, pajeándole, deslizándose arriba y abajo, apretando la punta, notando cómo de pronto le soltaba para reseguir toda la extensión con un solo dedo enloquecedor, que subía por un lado y bajaba por el otro. De vez en cuando una mordida. Y de pronto, lo peor de todo, o lo mejor, la voz de Snape, elevándose desde el suelo con una orden. Una orden que cada vez tenía más claro que sería incapaz de cumplir.

-No se le ocurra correrse en mi mano, Potter.

El joven dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta con la cabeza, desesperado.

-No me hagas esto, Snape. No podré aguantar –le advirtió y el aludido detuvo el movimiento al instante, abruptamente y sin aviso, dejando al joven jadeante y loco de deseo.

Y de repente, el profesor se puso en pie y otra vez el cálido aliento con olor a menta le susurraba en su oído, le torturaba la mente, le obligaba a llevar su mano a su polla ardiente e insatisfecha.

-Respire hondo. Vamos, Potter, contrólese. Piense en cualquier otra cosa y respire profundamente. Contraiga ese culo duro y prieto que tiene y concéntrese. ¡Suéltela! –Exigió, mirando hacia abajo por encima del hombro de Harry y viendo el movimiento de su mano derecha– Suéltela, le digo.

Harry obedeció a regañadientes y se concentró en hacer todo lo que Snape le decía para evitar eyacular, para mostrarse complaciente con su maestro. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, como le había dicho. ¿Quidditch? No, eso le recordaba a las duchas y no era buena idea. ¿Volar en escoba? Tampoco, disfrutaba demasiado de la experiencia como para que le sirviera de nada en esos momentos. De pronto, por algún motivo, le vino a la mente Cho Chang y lo frustrante que resultaba intentar consolarla cuando se ponía a llorar por Cedric y, curiosamente, eso le ayudó a calmar un poco la excitación. Realizó también varias inspiraciones profundas, y poco a poco notó como la urgencia era sustituida por un delicioso sentimiento de placer subyacente.

-Buen chico. ¿Más tranquilo? –Le preguntó Snape con voz cálida y aterciopelada, al notar que el joven relajaba los hombros.

Harry se estremeció.

-Si sigues susurrándome así no hará falta que me toques siquiera.

Al oír estas palabras, el Slytherin rió complacido.

-Así que le gusta, ¿eh?

-Me pone a mil, Snape… me pones muy cachondo, como creo que ya habrás notado.

El profesor volvió a reír suavemente. Eso era algo a lo que Harry no estaba acostumbrado, y le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba la risa del hombre. Le gustaba tanto, que la podía sentir reverberando por todo su mástil, desde la base hasta la punta.

-De acuerdo –dijo Snape, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y seguidamente lo lamió-. Entonces tendré que callarme… hmmm… será difícil –prosiguió, como reflexionando para sí-. Me gusta mucho dar órdenes… ¿se ha dado cuenta?

-Apenas –contestó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida.

Viendo al chico menos tenso, Snape le rodeó los hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta de nuevo. Le tenía frente a sí, estaba sonrojado y los ojos verdes brillaban en su rostro como dos mares tropicales inundados de sol. Le besó de nuevo con besos superficiales, húmedos, sin apenas lengua, sólo de vez en cuando un pequeño roce, para recordar que estaba ahí.

-Acabe de quitarme la túnica, Potter.

El pocionista metió la mano en un bolsillo de la prenda y sacó un pequeño tarrito que dejó en su mano mientras Harry acababa de desabrochar todos los botones y, deslizándola hacia abajo, la obligaba a reunirse con la suya en el suelo. El Slytherin iba completamente desnudo bajo ella.

-No llevas calzoncillos –apuntó Harry, que contempló con completa libertad la enorme erección de Snape con ojos golosos-. Desde tan cerca parece aún más grande.

_¿Desde tan cerca?_ Snape frunció el ceño, extrañado por estas palabras. En su "encuentro" anterior, el chico no había tenido oportunidad de vérsela, porque la tapaba con su propio cuerpo, y además, entonces habían estado tan cerca como en ese preciso instante. Vaciló un segundo, intrigado por saber más, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario por el momento, ya encontraría ocasión para indagar sobre ello más tarde. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar con una sonrisa socarrona:

-¿Demasiado para usted?

Harry le miró a los ojos y se enfrentó a los pozos sin fondo del hombre, que le desafiaban, altivos. Aceptó el reto. ¡Qué cojones! Había aceptado el reto desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Hagamos la prueba –contestó el chico, arrogante.

-Tenga – dijo Snape, entregándole el tarrito.

Harry lo cogió con una mano y miró de qué se trataba. No había ninguna etiqueta comercial ni nada que identificara lo que era. Como Snape vio que le daba vueltas entre sus dedos, interesado, siguió hablando:

-La fabrico yo, por supuesto. Es un lubricante. Vamos, extiéndamelo por la polla, Potter. No querría hacerle daño la primera vez.

El chico desenroscó la tapa, recogió parte del espeso gel y dirigió su mano al pene erecto de su profesor, extendiéndolo con delicadeza por toda su longitud, acariciándolo con una sola mano mientras en la otra sostenía el tarro y la tapa. Harry no pudo evitar gemir involuntariamente con cada pasada, y Snape sonrió con suficiencia al decir:

-¿Lo disfruta, Potter?

Harry, completamente concentrado en su tarea, no contestó a la pregunta, sino que volvió a soltar un pequeño gemido mientras constataba que el manubrio del pocionista tenía un diámetro claramente superior a lo que él podría soportar; era demasiado grande, lo sabía, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su deseo de tenerle dentro. Levantó la vista para volver a mirar el rostro de su profesor y le vio observándole con una expresión indescifrable.

-Suficiente –dijo Snape, y Harry detuvo el movimiento de su mano, no sin cierta reticencia. Deseaba seguir tocándole, notar su dureza, sentir su suavidad.

El hombre le cogió el tarro y volvió a taparlo. Lo sostuvo en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha cogía al chico de la cintura y, andando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le llevó consigo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba el escritorio.

El culo desnudo del profesor chocó contra la madera. Dejó el tarrito sobre el tablero, zambulléndose en las profundidades del océano verde que eran los ojos de su alumno. Le agarró por la nuca con la mano libre, le acercó a él y le besó, esta vez de modo más profundo, horadando la boca con su lengua incansable y experta. Fue girándose, en medio del beso, hasta colocar al chico contra el mueble. Sus penes en erección, tan cerca, se rozaban de modo enloquecedor, en una muda lucha de esgrima en la que ninguno de los dos iba a perder.

-Apoye las manos en el escritorio –dijo el hombre, cuando sus labios quedaron libres al fin de esa boca que no querían soltar.

-No, no, no, no –protestó Harry, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-. No quiero. Quiero verte la cara. Deseo verte. Necesito ver tus ojos cuando te corras dentro de mí.

-Luego –el hombre intentó darle la vuelta, pero Harry se resistió-, ahora va a ser así.

-No, no, no quiero…

Snape le giró entonces bruscamente, sin contemplaciones, y le empotró contra el escritorio. La polla de Harry chocó contra la madera haciéndole gritar, esta vez no de sorpresa sino de dolor.

-Me da igual lo que usted quiera, ¿lo ha entendido? –Susurró peligrosamente Snape en su oído izquierdo-. Recuerde que soy yo quien manda aquí. Ahora lo haremos así, y si se porta bien, si es un buen leoncito y se deja montar con docilidad, entonces quizás, sólo quizás… le dejaré mirarme mientras le poseo.

Le besó en la nuca y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse. Incluso el dolor del pene estaba ya olvidado tras los siseos en su oreja y esos labios recorriendo con suavidad la base de su cuello.

-De acuerdo. Tú… tú mandas –claudicó, sumiso; apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, dio un par de pasos atrás, y se preparó para recibir la estocada de gracia del profesor.

—Así me gusta —susurró complacido.

Snape le puso las manos en las caderas, le agarró esta vez con algo más de delicadeza, y le hizo separarse del escritorio otro paso. Su polla buscaba la entrada del chico casi con desesperación: la dirigió con su mano, pero no llegó a penetrar, sino que pasó varias veces para mojarle bien con el lubricante y con las gotas de líquido preseminal que se escurrían de la punta. Entonces volvió a hablar, con voz queda y enronquecida por el deseo.

-Tendré cuidado, no se preocupe.

A Harry se le escapó un pequeño suspiro aliviado al oír esto, ya que en realidad, y pese al deseo irrefrenable que le azotaba, temía no ser capaz de soportarlo. Era la primera vez para él, y las dimensiones que ostentaba Snape eran de escándalo, pero hubiera preferido arrancarse los ojos antes que pedirle al hombre que fuera con cuidado, no quería que le tomara por un crío y se echara atrás.

Snape acarició los huesos de las fuertes caderas del chico, se desvió hasta el vello del pubis, acariciando la base del pene de Harry, y volvió a subir, amasando entonces las nalgas abiertas, suaves y deliciosas.

-Relájese, le gustará. Yo haré que le guste. Y me pedirá más, porque es usted un leoncito sumiso, ¿a que sí, Potter? Claro que sí, es un león muy dócil que…

-¡Cállate ya Snape y entra de una jodida vez! –Le gritó el muchacho, temeroso y anhelante a partes iguales.

-Pensé que no me lo pediría nunca.

Una sonrisa salvaje adornó el rostro cetrino de Snape, quién se inclinó para besar el centro de la espalda firme de Harry, haciéndole arquearse con un chasquido de la columna y, al ponerse derecho de nuevo, movió la cadera hacia adelante, entrando suavemente en la estrechez del chico, que empezó a retorcerse y a soltar pequeños quejidos al notar la penetración.

Harry apretó los dientes intentando ignorar el dolor, abrió más las piernas, se inclinó más sobre el escritorio y puso el culo en pompa, dilatando tanto como pudo su ano, que empezaba a ser ocupado por el enorme mástil de Snape, que entraba lento, con calma, pero sin pausa.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! –Gritó el chico, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose al mueble con fuerza.

Snape vaciló y se quedó quieto, con sólo la punta de su estoque dentro del muchacho.

-¿Le duele? ¿Quiere que pare?

-¡NO! – Chilló Harry – ¡No pares! ¡No se te ocurra parar!

-Está usted muy estrecho y no me gustaría lastimarle, Potter. Intentaré hacerlo lo más suave posible, pero no podré evitar que le duela, al menos al principio…

-¡Me da igual, joder! Sigue, por favor, ¡sigue! –Insistió, desesperado.

-Como desee –accedió el hombre, reiniciando el movimiento y clavándose poco a poco en el apretado orificio.

Snape nunca había estado dentro de alguien tan estrecho como Harry. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Se hundió un poco más en él frunciendo los labios. A ese paso sería él quien tendría problemas para contenerse, pero después de haberse mofado de la precocidad del joven no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo de esa manera, así que siguió empujando sin volver a detenerse, esforzándose por no correrse todavía.

-Oooh…. síii… Snape…. –gimió Harry, con los ojos todavía cerrados y su rostro dirigido al suelo.

No podía inclinarse más, sus manos estaban crispadas y agarradas fuertemente a la madera, por encima de su cabeza. Su trasero quemaba y dolía como mil demonios, y no podía impedir que de su boca escapasen pequeños quejidos entrecortados, pero estaba tan excitado que su propia polla tironeaba de él con espasmos agónicos. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo.

-Más… más… –exigió–, quiero más, me cabe toda… sí… sí… tiene que caber, seguro…

-Comprobémoslo, entonces –jadeó Snape, acariciándole la espalda mientras seguía entrando despacio en su culo.

Ya casi estaba dentro por entero, pero no quiso forzar la máquina y volvió a detenerse para dar tiempo a que el cuerpo del chico se acostumbrara a su intrusión. Harry no estuvo de acuerdo y chilló su desaprobación.

-¡No! ¡No! Por favor, Snape… dame más… más, la quiero toda.

Notó una suave caricia en el vientre que le hizo estremecer, y después la voz del profesor haciéndole una sugerente promesa.

-Tranquilo, le daré más… déjese hacer, Potter, no se arrepentirá.

Acabó de entrar hasta el fondo y se quedó quieto unos segundos. Entonces se retiró hasta casi salir del todo para luego volver a entrar, algo más rápido, haciendo que Harry volviera a emitir pequeños sonidos apasionados.

-Así… mmmm, gima para mí, leoncito… –le incitó el hombre– ¿le gusta?

-Me gusta, Snape…. Me gustaaa muuchoo…

De pronto, Harry notó un movimiento a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo, y recordó que estaban en la habitación de su padrino. Apenas podía ver parte del cuerpo del hombre yacente en la cama y su cara le quedaba oculta tras la mesilla de noche, ya que el rostro del propio chico se encontraba más bajo que dicho mueble.

-Sirius… -jadeó.

-Él no está invitado a nuestra fiesta, no me va la zoofilia –apuntó Snape, gimiendo a su vez mientras volvía a retirarse hacia atrás–. Ahora es usted todo mío.

Y diciendo esto, se clavó por entero de nuevo con un gruñido y un movimiento certero de su cadera. Harry gritó de placer al notar la totalidad del Slytherin súbitamente en su interior, y Snape rió por lo bajo mientras empezaba a salir y entrar del chico de manera acompasada, escuchando complacido los gemidos de Harry, que llenaban la habitación pidiendo más, suplicando más.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Al fin hemos conseguido que nos perdonéis por la larga espera? Deseamos de todo corazón que sí. Y os agradecemos que no os hayáis apeado del tren… porque esto es un tren. Ahora, os advertimos, esto va a ser un no-parar. O un no-parar con intermitencias. O un tren que se detiene en varias estaciones. O... bueno, es igual, creo que ya pilláis la idea... Y es que nuestro Severus se lo merece todo, jeje ¡!

Vosotras también, claro.

Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos.


	15. 15 Pecado, confesión y ¿penitencia?

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal ha ido la semana? Esta ha sido un poco más larga, porque la otra fue más cortita… ay, que todo es culpa mía, lo debo admitir. Mientras vosotros estáis ahí, leyendo mis palabras, yo estoy allá, es decir, que me he pirado de vacaciones unos diítas y he dejado solos a mi co-escritora y a nuestra inspiración. Vigiládmelos, que estos se desmadran y…_

_Bueno, a lo que voy, que si el capi anterior os gustó, creo que este también os gustará, o así lo espero, vaya._

_Hace mucho que no os cuento cositas de los capis. Este se llamo de otra manera, bastante parecida, hasta que al final obtuvo este titulillo, uno de los pocos por cierto, que puse yo, jeje ¡! Si no el único, ahora que pienso…_

_No importa, el caso es que ha sido alargado, engrandecido, machihembrado y súper-repasado. Este es el resultado final y espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis. ¿Qué tal os fue con la música sexy? ¿Bien? Pues, repetid… porque este capítulo también es sexy… hmmmm._

_Gracias por seguir soportándonos. Abrazos y besos para todos desde la lejanía (o quizás ahora estoy más cerca de algunos, ¿no?)_

_**Snape's Snake **_

_Ay, qué penita y qué dolor, que tengo que subir capítulo sola esta semana porque mi compi me ha abandonado unos días. He echado mucho de menos tus emilios, culebrilla, snif, snif._

_Bueno, vale, no puedo quejarme tanto, porque al menos esta semana no hemos recibido cruciatus via lechuza (que mira que duelen, los jodíos), y las penas, sin cruciatus, son menos._

_Supongo que la ausencia de maldiciones imperdonables quiere decir que os gustó que hubiera (¡por fin!) algo de sexo entre Harry y Severus, y eso significa que ésta semana también nos libraremos de los cruciatus por correspondencia._

_O, pensándolo bien, quizás no..._

_Uyuyuy... os dejo con el capi._

_Un besazo._

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine y lisbeth Snape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Pecado, confesión y... ¿penitencia?**

Desparramado en la silla con las piernas abiertas y la pálida piel aún algo sudorosa, el oscuro maestro de pociones observaba cómo su alumno, apoyando los codos en el tablero del escritorio, intentaba relajar los músculos machacados de su ano, contrayendo y dilatando el agujero con algunos suaves quejidos. Ante esta exquisita visión se estaba excitando otra vez.

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que, tras una serie de embestidas contra ese precioso culo que seguía mostrándose ante él, el chico había estado gimiendo, más que como un león, como una gatita en celo.

—Snape —había suplicado—, ¿puedo correrme ya?

Qué rápido aprendía el jodido, casi se había derramado antes que él al oírle preguntárselo. Se merecía un premio por eso, así que dirigió su mano derecha al miembro palpitante de Harry, que gritó una serie de incoherencias al notar el contacto. Realmente se había portado como un jabato, porque esa vez no le manchó… hasta que él le dio permiso para hacerlo.

—Un poquito más, Potter. Sólo… un… poquito…

Él también se notaba a punto, entrar y salir de una cueva tan apretada como esa era algo de lo que pocas veces había disfrutado; estaba tan estrecho, se notaba tan encajado, que sabía que no aguantaría demasiado, así que siguió embistiendo un poco más mientras masturbaba al chico, que seguía agarrado al escritorio como si éste fuera un bote salvavidas, su suave piel adolescente perlada de sudor. Le pasó la mano libre, la izquierda, por la parte baja de la espalda, provocando con ese gesto que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y que la deliciosa y juvenil polla se agitara en su otra mano.

—Ahora, Potter —el movimiento de la derecha no aflojaba, el de sus caderas tampoco, y necesitaba liberarse, el orgasmo era inminente. Notó como el chico se tensaba bajo su cuerpo—. Vamos, córrase en mi mano, quiero su leche sólo para mí.

Harry no necesitó más, un chorro de semen salió disparado con la placentera sensación de haber cumplido con su cometido, aprisionó dentro de su culo el enorme miembro del profesor, que le desgarraba pero le daba placer al mismo tiempo, y notó como el esperma del otro inundaba su cuerpo con una sensación de calor lacerante.

Ambos gritaron y se pegaron más al cuerpo del otro, deseando que la sensación durara para siempre. Al poco rato, cuando los últimos espasmos de placer hubieron acabado, el pocionista se retiró con cuidado del interior del chico, su miembro deshinchándose por momentos. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y lamió con avidez la esencia que se le había quedado impregnada en la palma.

Le agarró por la cintura, la rodeó para acariciarle el vientre y el pecho, y besó su espalda con besos cortos, saboreándole por completo, el sudor y el semen mezclándose sobre su lengua en una erótica combinación que embriagaba sus sentidos.

—Buen chico —susurró—. Se ha portado muy bien —subió por el torso con las manos y le apretó los pezones—. Hmmm, ¿cómo está, Potter?

—B-bien –el chico también hablaba en susurros, había gritado tanto que apenas le quedaba voz.

—¿Seguro?

—S-sí.

—¿Le duele? —Preguntó mientras seguía acariciándole.

Llevó la mano izquierda a su nalga, dándole un masaje en ella con movimientos concéntricos.

—S-sí, un poco —repitió—, pero no importa.

Harry no sabía por qué de repente sentía esa necesidad de hacerse el valiente ante el hombre; quizá para impresionarle, o para que no le considerase un crío, pero no quería admitir lo mucho que le dolía esa parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Snape no era estúpido, y sabía que si no hacía algo para aliviarle, ya podía dar por concluidos sus jueguecitos, de modo que dejó de acariciarle y dijo:

—Yo lo arreglaré, no se mueva.

Se separó del todo de él y, completamente desnudo, rodeó la cama, se agachó y abrió su maletín, del que sacó una pequeña botella y un tarrito. Regresó junto al chico, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y apoyaba la frente sudorosa en ellos, formando un ángulo recto con su cuerpo, mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas.

—Tenga, bébase esto, le calmará.

Harry ni siquiera preguntó qué era, después de haberle entregado su cuerpo sin reservas a ese hombre divino que tenía ante él, no tenía sentido dudar de lo que el otro le ofrecía, así que cogió la botellita y se bebió el líquido ambarino de un solo trago. Le devolvió el recipiente vacío y Snape lo tiró sobre la cama descuidadamente. Se oyó un ruido sordo cuando golpeó la cabeza de Black, que aun así siguió inconsciente.

—¡Eh! Ten cuidado con Sirius… —protestó el chico, pero el hombre le ignoró por completo.

—Notará mejoría en un minuto —se había colocado a la izquierda de Harry y le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos grandes y delicadas—. Ahora relájese.

—No pares, sigue tocándome, por favor —le suplicó Harry, girando la cara para mirarle, olvidándose de su padrino al sentir de nuevo las caricias del hombre.

Snape quedó deslumbrado con sus verdes esmeraldas, se acercó más a él y le besó la sien.

—Ahora voy a ponerle un ungüento, lo notará frío pero le aliviará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

El pocionista lanzó un hechizo limpiador al cuerpo del chico y otro al propio, le aplicó el ungüento para las heridas, y se fue a sentar a la silla.

Y ahora estaba contemplándole, todavía recuperándose de lo que le había hecho sentir el maldito Gryffindor y, curiosamente, volviendo a desearle de nuevo. "Vaya, vaya, Severus, parece que todas tus reservas se han desvanecido de golpe. ¿Es que te has dado cuenta por fin de lo deliciosamente follable que es tu alumno?". _Sí, creo que me he hecho una ligera idea_, se contestó mentalmente con una sonrisa ladina mientras admiraba la exquisita anatomía del muchacho.

Sin embargo, era evidente que se estaba ablandando con la edad, porque se estaba planteando -y casi se sentía dispuesto a hacerlo - concederle al chico lo que le había pedido antes. Le había pedido poder mirarle mientras le tomaba. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

—¿Mejor, Potter?

—Mucho mejor, aunque me siento raro —le contestó el muchacho, que se estaba preguntando asombrado, mientras rememoraba lo sucedido, cómo diablos su profesor había pasado de ser "interesante" a convertirse en un dios del sexo, aunque en realidad, tampoco le importaba demasiado averiguarlo.

Snape asintió con la cabeza en un gesto inútil, ya que el joven todavía estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verle. Recorrió una última vez con la mirada el tierno, pero firme cuerpo del Gryffindor, recreándose en especial en ese culo redondo y duro que acababa de hacer suyo, y murmuró, con voz sedosa:

—Acérquese.

El chico se asomó por debajo de su propio brazo y le encontró espatarrado, con el miembro fláccido y rodeado de una espesa mata de vello negro colgándole entre las piernas, las manos descansando sobre sus muslos en una pose completamente relajada, y una mirada escrutadora en el rostro cetrino. Si una semana atrás le hubiesen dicho que iba a ver a su profesor de pociones de esa guisa, probablemente habría vomitado hasta su primera papilla; y si hubiesen añadido que además disfrutaría de la visión, lo más seguro era que se hubiese echado a reír para no parar en un mes. Ahora en cambio, notó que la boca se le hacía agua con sólo recordar lo bien que se sentía esa polla larga y gruesa dentro de su culo, dura como una barra de hierro y maravillosamente cálida; y lo mucho que le gustaban esa boca y esas manos recorriendo su piel sin descanso.

—Vamos, Potter. Venga aquí, siéntese —insistió el hombre, señalando una silla a su lado.

—Creo que no podré sentarme en una semana, Snape —contestó el chico.

Aún así se incorporó, sintiendo menos dolor del que esperaba al hacerlo, y fue a su encuentro, acercándose lentamente, con su propio miembro rebotando contra él con indiferencia mientras se desplazaba. Se sintió observado de arriba abajo por los ojos negros del hombre.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó con altanería, llevándose las manos a las caderas como si se estuviera exhibiendo en una pasarela de moda.

Snape no le contestó. _No, claro, admitir que te gusta un arrogante Gryffindor sería demasiado para tu corazoncito de Slytherin, ¿verdad Snape?,_ se dijo Harry para sus adentros. Se sonrió divertido.

—Vaya, sonríe. Eso quiere decir que se encuentra mucho mejor, y supongo que el contoneo de sus caderas, como si fuera una fulana barata, también debe significar que ya no le duele nada, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, Snape, eres un pocionista de puta madre, lo admito. Ahora, ¿puedes follarme otra vez?

A pesar de que su rostro permaneció inmutable, el hombre se sintió impactado por la exigente demanda del joven y, si no fuera porque su polla todavía no se había recuperado de la sesión de sexo, estaba seguro de que habría dado un delator saltito entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, consiguió mantener su expresión impasible sin que el otro se diera cuenta del pequeño seísmo que palabras como aquellas provocaban en su autocontrol.

—¿A qué tanta prisa, Potter? —Dijo con un logrado tono neutral— No se preocupe, que todavía no he acabado con usted, pero antes de continuar me gustaría que me explicara una cosita…

—Hablar, hablar, siempre hablar. ¿Es que no te cansas nunca de escucharte a ti mismo?

El chico apoyó todo su peso en una pierna y se cruzó de brazos, insolente, pero Snape se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Por lo que ha dicho antes, usted tampoco.

Harry tragó saliva._ ¿De veras he dicho eso?_, pensó. Sí, claro que lo había dicho, y era cierto, una pequeña sacudida en su entrepierna lo confirmó. El hombre percibió el movimiento y comprendió la intensa necesidad que embargaba a su alumno. Se hubiera relamido de gusto ante este descubrimiento, pero ahora estaba demasiado interesado en averiguar algo y no quería distracciones.

—Cálmese, ¿quiere? Después seguiremos con lo que tenemos a medias —dijo, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pero ahora explíqueme: ¿es esta la primera vez que me ve desnudo? Y no me refiero a cuando se quedó contemplando mi culo en el cuarto de baño.

El chico se tensó visiblemente y se sonrojó. Cambió la pierna en la que se apoyaba y sus brazos cruzados perdieron la insolencia de un minuto atrás.

—Buenooooo yooo… —se interrumpió y carraspeó levemente, incómodo.

—¿Usteeeeeeeed…? —Se mofó el otro.

Harry descruzó los brazos y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Puede que ya te haya visto antes desnudo, sí…

—¿Y cuándo "puede" que haya sucedido algo así?

—Pues, "puede" que cuando Lupin y tú tuvisteis un "intercambio de opiniones" en el pasillo del piso de abajo…

Se hizo un tenso silencio durante el cual Harry se vio incapaz de descifrar el impenetrable rostro del maestro de pociones.

—¿Por eso estaba la capa invisible debajo de la cama de Black? —Preguntó Snape, rompiendo el silencio al fin.

—Eeeehhh… sí, va a ser por eso —admitió el chico.

—Y supongo que esa también es la razón de que cuando entré en esta habitación tras mi "intercambio de opiniones" con Lupin, como usted lo llama, le encontrase leyendo un libro de quidditch del revés…

Las mejillas de Harry se convirtieron en dos brasas ardientes.

—Estoooo… sí, puede que sea esa la razón, sí…

Snape volvió a callar, escrutando con ojos entrecerrados al muchacho, que empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. No quería que nada interfiriera en… bueno, en lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre su profesor y él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dejase el tema atrás y siguiese follándole como había estado haciendo hasta el momento, pero temía que se hubiese enfadado y ya no quisiese volver a saber nada de él. Súbitamente, la idea de que Snape no desease volver a tocarle de nuevo le llenó de inquietud. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre se le adelantó.

—¿Sabe que espiar lo que hacen los demás no está nada bien? —Dijo en esa voz susurrante que hasta hacía poco le daba algo de miedo, pero que de repente había pasado a llegarle a su entrepierna directamente, haciéndola vibrar y cosquillear, sin pasar siquiera por los oídos ni por el cerebro.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Replicó, era evidente que su arrogancia Gryffindor no había muerto con las preguntas comprometidas, después de todo.

Snape se puso en pie de un salto y se inclinó sobre él, amenazante, provocando que el chico diese un involuntario paso atrás. El hombre hizo grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír, a su parte más malvada le complacía enormemente el ser capaz de atemorizarle de ese modo con una sola mirada. Se acercó al oído del chico, agarró su pene fláccido con una mano, haciéndole respingar, y susurró, ignorando la insolente pregunta que había quedado sin contestar:

—Y dígame, Potter: ¿qué le pareció lo que vio? ¿Le gustó?

Snape sintió una fuerte presión en su mano cerrada, miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa socarrona y vio que el estado de reposo del miembro del chico se había tomado unas vacaciones.

—No hace falta que conteste —murmuró—, su hermanito pequeño lo ha hecho por usted.

Harry estaba temblando, la voz del pocionista en su oído hacía que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies, con un énfasis especial en la parte de su cuerpo que Snape tenía aprisionada en esos momentos. Soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—Está bien —prosiguió el profesor, satisfecho del gran poder que ejercía sobre el joven; cogió la diestra de Harry y la dirigió a la nuevamente palpitante verga del chico para sustituir a su propia mano, instándole así a prodigarse caricias, mientras se apartaba de él y volvía a sentarse en la silla—, explíqueme qué es lo que vio exactamente.

Harry se sorprendió por la petición, pero aún así empezó a relatar con todo lujo de detalles lo que había visto cuando estaba escondido bajo la capa, en tanto Snape, de nuevo ante él con las piernas abiertas, empezaba a acariciar su propio falo sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que el profesor había llegado al orgasmo mirando exactamente al lugar donde se hallaba él, Harry tuvo que detener su mano un momento para no precipitar los acontecimientos. A Snape no le pasó por alto el ejercicio de autocontrol del muchacho y ralentizó él mismo sus movimientos, siguiendo su ejemplo.

—…Lupin intentó… tragárselo todo, pero… —el valeroso Gryffindor ya no podía evitar los jadeos entrecortados en su narración– pero no daba a-abasto, y se… se le escurría por la comisura de la b-boca… y yo… yo deseé… deseé poder a-ayudarle…

Al oír esto, el miembro de Snape pulsó con fuerza dentro de su mano. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y soltó un suspiro casi inaudible, contemplando al joven que frente a él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Le deseaba más que a nadie en muchísimo tiempo.

—¿En serio? —Dijo con voz más sedosa que nunca—. ¿Y qué hubiera hecho para ayudarle, exactamente?

Harry tragó saliva.

—Me… me hubiese a-arrodillado ante ti y hu-hubiese lamido… oohh… —al joven le costaba hablar debido a la gran excitación que le dominaba— hubiese l-lamido toda tu p-polla…

Ahora fue Snape quien tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar.

—De modo que desea chupármela, ¿no es así, Potter? ¿Le gustaría arrodillarse para meterse mi polla en su boca y tragárselo todo sin derramar ni una gota? ¿Quiere probar a qué sabe su profesor de pociones?

Harry asintió enérgicamente y al momento pareció arrepentirse. _Merlín,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _pero si no podrás abarcarla… Harry, ¿te has vuelto loco? Sí, sí, sí, estoy loco y quiero comerle la polla al bastardo grasiento de Severus Snape, ¿qué pasa?_

—Déjame chupártela, por favor —rogó.

—Es usted un descarado, Potter. Habrá que hacer algo con eso.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo? —Preguntó Harry, entre cohibido y divertido por el ánimo juguetón de su maestro.

—Déjeme pensar…

Le tendió la mano izquierda con la palma hacia abajo, esperando que el chico se la cogiera, cosa que el otro hizo sin dudar, cambiando de mano para seguir acariciándose a sí mismo.

Snape acercó al chico y le hizo colocarse entre sus piernas abiertas, le besó el vientre, bajo el ombligo, y luego resiguió a besos el camino de pelos cortos, negros y suaves que bajaban hasta su pubis, para volver a subir y detenerse de nuevo en el pequeño orificio, que penetró con su incansable lengua.

—Sí, ya sé lo que haré… —murmuró contra su piel, mientras Harry dudaba entre dejar de acariciarse para acariciar la cabeza del Slytherin o hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo— le privaré del placer de comérmela, eso haré.

El chico iba a protestar, pero sólo llegó a producir un pequeño quejido cuando Snape le apartó la mano con brusquedad y se tragó su polla por entero de una sola vez.

—Ahhhhhmmmmmhhhh… joder, Snape… eso se avisa —le recriminó Harry en un jadeo, cuando pudo reponerse de la impresión.

Pero si de algo había servido el inesperado movimiento del pocionista -aparte de para casi provocarle una apoplejía al sentir su polla devorada de golpe-, era para que el chico llegara a una decisión: ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que quería meter sus dedos en el cabello azabache del hombre y enredarse en él, y así lo hizo, acariciándole.

Notó como el otro le succionaba un par de veces, sintiendo a su alrededor la humedad de la tremenda boca de Snape, la suavidad de la cara interna de sus mejillas contra la piel, y luego sus dientes y su lengua recorriendo la extensión por completo cuando se retiró hacia atrás.

—Ahh, así que tenía que pedirle permiso… —susurró el hombre mientras pasaba la yema de un dedo por la punta del mástil que se le ofrecía sin pudor y recogía con ella unas gotas del transparente líquido—. ¿Debo traer una autorización firmada para hacer esto?

Harry soltó un jadeo al ver cómo Snape, mirándole directamente a los ojos, lamía su propio dedo de una manera tan lasciva que hizo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo.

—Snape…

—¿Debo? —Le preguntó de nuevo con voz fría. La polla de Harry pulsaba junto a la boca del pocionista, que rozaba la punta con sus labios entreabiertos al hablar, y entre la calidez de su aliento golpeándole en el sensible glande, y las intermitentes caricias de esos labios, el chico se sintió enloquecer—. Conteste: ¿debo pedir permiso a Dumbledore? ¿Al Ministerio, quizá? ¿Al departamento de aurores?

Harry se estremeció entre el deseo y el miedo de que su profesor se hubiera enfurecido, al fin y al cabo, ya le había dejado claro antes que las cosas se harían a su manera, y ahora le miraba de un modo terrible, como si estuvieran en mitad de una clase de pociones y hubiera quemado uno de sus más valiosos calderos.

—Noo… —dijo en un susurro.

—No —repitió Snape.

Y para el hombre fue más que suficiente con esto, acarició con delicadeza la parte trasera de los muslos y los glúteos del chico, apretando estos últimos con fuerza en el mismo momento en que volvía a meterse la exquisita verga en la boca.

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de los gemidos que le había arrancado su profesor. Sus piernas temblaban y temía que no fueran capaces de sostenerle en pie por más tiempo, sus manos se movían entre el pelo negro frenéticamente, enredándose entre sus mechones como si quisiera arrancárselo, y todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Giró el rostro hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí… sí… eso es… sí… chúpamela…así… aaahhhh… se siente… ahmmm… genial…

El cuerpo del chico empezó a crisparse, sintiendo ya próximo el orgasmo mientras el hombre besaba y lamía con dedicación el pene erecto ante él, pero Snape también notó que estaba a punto de acabar y se apartó de repente, sin piedad, arrancando un jadeo frustrado de los labios del Gryffindor.

—¡Agh! Joder, ¡no! —Gritó desesperado, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba con él en agonía—. Mierda, no me dejes así, Snape.

Pero el profesor simplemente le miró con ojos brillantes y empezó a sonreír con malicia.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí acaba otro capitulín con alegría y jolgorio. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora a nuestro querido Maestro de Pociones? Parece ser que lo que más temíais no ha sucedido, Sirius sigue dormido y ¿bien dormido? ¿Qui lo sa?

Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos.

**Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

**Amia Snape: **

Jejeje, muchas gracias, nos alegra saber que nos hemos librado de los cruciatus al menos por un capítulo ^^

Aun queda mucha noche por delante así que pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero sobre Sirius… lo sentimos, pero no podemos decir nada, jejeje.

Besitos.


	16. 16 Remontando a Harry

_¿Cómo va todo por aquí? Yo he pasado unas vacaciones tranquilitas. He tenido algún percance pero vaya, nada irremediable, estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Una, que ya no tiene edad de ir jugando con columpios, jeje ¡!_

_Queridas Lectoras Asiduas, es un verdadero placer para mí informaros de que este, justo este y no otro capítulo, es el motivo verdadero de todo el fic. Nuestro motivo verdadero. Por razones más que suficientes no puedo deciros cual es nuestra escena predilecta, cual es LA ESCENA, LA SITUACIÓN que vimos en nuestras pervertidas y pervertidoras mentes y que nos lanzó de cabeza a escribirlo._

_No os diré nada más, no puedo, mis labios deben sellarse o ItrustSeverus y nuestro Maestro me cerraran la boca de forma poco agradable. Con lo cariñosos que pueden ser cuando quieren…_

_Como siempre, agradeceros que estéis al otro lado, aguantándonos. Besos para todos, de vuestra Culebrilla._

_**Snape's Snake **_

_¿Qué tal, niñas, cómo estáis? ¿Ansiosas por ver qué es lo que esconde Severus tras esa mirada maliciosa del final del capítulo anterior?_

_Pues no sufráis, porque ya sólo os quedan unas líneas para descubrirlo ;)_

_Tenemos que avisar de que poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de este fic, ya quedan pocos capítulos, pero os gustará saber que todos serán muy intensos :)_

_Y sin más, os dejo para que leáis el capítulo, que imagino que estaréis impacientes por espiar de nuevo a Harry y Severus en sus andanzas, ¿o debería decir sus correrías? XD_

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, Radioactiveshev, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine y lisbeth Snape.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 16 ****–**** Remontando a Harry**

Snape se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos con calma absoluta y gesto circunspecto, como si su polla y la polla del chico no estuvieran a punto de reventar de excitación, y le miró de arriba abajo mientras Harry temblaba ante él.

-Snape, no… –se llevó la mano a su miembro agonizante, pero el profesor se la cogió y la apartó con brusquedad–. Por favor… necesito…

-Lo que necesita, Potter, es hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga.

Harry soltó un quejido lastimero y se mordió el labio. No creía poder soportarlo, su polla reventaría por la presión y se convertiría en un eunuco, seguro. Necesitaba aliviarse ya o se volvería loco.

-Por favor… –imploró.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-Estoy de buen humor –dijo con voz sedosa–. Mejóremelo –y mirando su enorme verga, que se elevaba hacia las alturas estoica, gallarda, y con una gota de líquido preseminal desbordando de su punta de forma provocativa, añadió–. Creo que antes ha expresado claramente cuál era su deseo.

El muchacho volvió a lamentarse, incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Su deseo? ¿Cuál había sido su deseo? Poco importaba lo que hubiera deseado antes, porque ahora todo su ser gritaba desesperado por una única cosa: poder correrse. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo cómo esos labios, ahora curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa, le seguían acariciando, degustándole, libándole como si se tratara de una flor a punto de soltar el polen, llevándole muy cerca de explotar en mil y una esporas… pero esto no parecía entrar en los planes inmediatos de Snape, así que se forzó a pensar por un momento a qué se debía referir. Tras unos instantes de dificultosa concentración, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, de pronto lo había visto todo claro: el maldito Slytherin le estaba pidiendo que se la mamara. Sin embargo, en la situación en la que se encontraba, la tentadora posibilidad de catar el deseable manubrio de su profesor había pasado casi a un segundo plano.

-Pero… –protestó en un leve quejido.

-Me siento lo bastante generoso como para concederle su deseo, así que aproveche –le interrumpió Snape, impasible–. ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero el pene del pocionista pulsaba con urgencia, así que la respuesta podía irse al carajo. No le importaba lo más mínimo si el chaval tenía experiencia o no, que lo hiciera como quisiera, pero que se la chupara ya.

Harry no se movía del sitio, presa de la excitación y del tormento, todavía debatiéndose entre desobedecer a su profesor y masturbarse como un loco hasta correrse allí mismo, con Snape mirándole fríamente -y aceptar, en consecuencia, que ya podía recoger sus ropas y marcharse-, o comportarse como un chico obediente y recoger los frutos que el pocionista le ofrecería a cambio, es decir, llevar a cabo, la muy deseable experiencia, de hacer la primera felación de su vida a tan apetitoso baobab.

-¿A qué espera, Potter? –Le presionó el otro–. No tengo toda la noche, y mi polla no va a chuparse sola.

Harry no se hizo repetir la invitación, esas últimas palabras le habían ayudado a decidirse, así que se arrojó entre las piernas abiertas del hombre con necesidad apremiante, ignorando su propia excitación insatisfecha, apoyó las manos en las rodillas del Slytherin y se abalanzó sobre la monstruosidad que se erguía ante él. Pero, a pesar de que todo esto ocurrió en un parpadeo, al chico le pareció que la polla del profesor se acercaba a su boca a cámara lenta y, cuando por fin rozó la punta con su lengua, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral. Una vez empezó a lamer el largo y sabroso mástil con devoción, se preguntó cómo había podido dudar siquiera un segundo a la hora de probarlo.

Snape le miraba fascinado, sabía que al muchacho debían dolerle las pelotas por culpa de la excitación, y aún así se había lanzado a devorarle con sólo un pequeño empujoncito por su parte. _Joder, con Potter_, se dijo Snape, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verle tan dedicado, _¿quién hubiera dicho que el chaval tenía esos instintos? ¡Y que los desarrollaría conmigo! _."Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Severus", se mofó la voz, "tú, el enemigo acérrimo de James, beneficiándote de los encantos de su hijo". Snape cerró los ojos unos instantes, regodeándose en esta idea, y después los volvió a abrir para seguir concentrándose en disfrutar de las atenciones del joven Gryffindor a sus pies_._

El chico le pasó la lengua por la punta, realizando pequeños círculos alrededor. Parecía que quería ir despacio, porque se entretuvo mucho rato dando cortos lengüetazos, nunca chupando por entero, siempre dejando algo sin lamer. A Snape eso le estaba volviendo loco.

-Mmmmmhhh… Potter –dijo–, ya sabía yo que debía tener usted algún talento oculto…

Harry, impresionado de que Snape fuese capaz de hablar aún en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, hubiese deseado replicar algo ingenioso, pero eso requería que dejase de lamer y chupar el delicioso bocado que tenía delante, y eso era más de lo que su fuerza de voluntad podía conseguir. Ya hablaría cuando no tuviese la boca tan satisfactoriamente ocupada.

Siguió dando pequeños besos húmedos a la polla de Snape, recorriendo con avidez toda su extensión y dejando un rastro de saliva a cada toque de su lengua, hasta llegar a la base del mástil, allí donde se unía a la bolsa de los testículos, los cuales lamió con fruición. Rodeó el pene con la diestra, a la altura de la base, y subió la mano hacia la punta, la acarició, mientras seguía lamiendo la parte de abajo, y apretó con cuidado. El gemido que escapó de entre los labios entreabiertos del profesor le produjo un placentero escalofrío que se instaló en su estómago y le animó a continuar. Apretó de nuevo, esta vez realizando un movimiento hacia abajo, y retiró la piel, dejando el delicado capullo expuesto; entonces, con la mano izquierda prosiguió sus caricias en los testículos para empezar a tragarse la suculenta verga, mientras la cabeza de Snape caía hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba esa magnífica boca, y sus manos de largos dedos se enredaban en el negro y alborotado cabello de su alumno.

Sin embargo, Harry tenía problemas para encajar tal inmensidad, no podía abrir más la boca de lo que ya lo hacía, pero sólo había conseguido hacer entrar en ella poco más que la punta. Le ponía todo su empeño al asunto, deseaba probar más de esa exquisita polla, igual que le había visto hacer a Lupin, pero le estaba costando horrores, y se empezó a preguntar si el licántropo habría utilizado algún tipo de hechizo para desencajarse la mandíbula.

Desistió por un momento y soltó el miembro, deslizándolo por entre sus labios, enrojecidos e hinchados, rozó el glande con sus dientes con suavidad, arrancando un profundo jadeo en el hombre, y después empezó a chuparlo con glotonería. Sintió cómo las manos de Snape se tensaban sobre su cabeza y su lengua percibió las violentas sacudidas de la polla que estaba degustando con satisfacción. Su profesor sabía muy bien. Su profesor sabía delicioso, y se hubiera podido pasar todo el día saboreándole. Decidió volver a intentarlo, abrió la boca cuanto pudo y se esforzó en engullir el tronco hasta la campanilla.

-Aaaahhhhhh… –se oyó a Snape cuando se notó dentro de aquella cueva húmeda, caliente, chocando primero contra la parte rugosa del paladar y luego con el suave tejido de la garganta del chico. El maldito Gryffindor lo estaba haciendo bien, joder, lo estaba haciendo cojonudamente bien–. ¿Seguro que no ha hecho esto antes, Potter?

Entonces el muchacho pretendió hablar o reír, no quedó muy claro, y lo que pasó fue que se atragantó. Intentó toser, pero no pudo porque el pollón del profesor le aprisionaba la garganta y vibraba en su boca como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel, y empezó a faltarle el aire hasta el punto de que comenzó a ponerse morado. Finalmente, apoyó las manos en las rodillas del hombre y pudo echarse hacia atrás, soltando el húmedo pene de Snape para tomar una amplia bocanada de aire que se quedó a medio camino de sus pulmones debido al ataque de tos seca que sufrió entonces.

-Lo siento –dijo cuando pudo volver a hablar.

Estaba arrodillado, con las dos manos frente a la boca y el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo. Delante suyo, con las piernas abiertas, los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos de la silla, y el rostro cetrino con el ceño fruncido, se hallaba la persona más temible del mundo, y más cuando se encontraba, como en esos momentos, tremendamente excitada e insatisfecha.

-No, ya veo que no lo había hecho antes, no. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

-Me… me has hecho reír.

-¿Que yo…? –Snape se echó hacia delante y se puso en pie, frente al chico, que de rodillas le lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Por fin había dejado de toser del todo, pero ahora la risa intentaba escapársele por las comisuras de los labios. Al ver la expresión divertida en el rostro adolescente, preguntó–. ¿Qué he hecho ahora para divertirle tanto? ¿Algo gracioso? ¿Le parezco un puto payaso?

Harry se puso serio de golpe, temiendo que el enfado hiciera que su profesor diera por concluidas las interesantes lecciones de anatomía y gastronomía que estaba tomando. Debía andarse con cuidado, un paso en falso y _s'ha acabat. C'est fini. It's over. Auf wiedersehen. Ciao ciao, bambino. _A tomar por culo. Pero no literalmente, por desgracia.

-No, no, claro que no –contestó con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Pero viendo que los puños del hombre seguían crispados a los costados de su cuerpo y, no sabiendo qué decir para apaciguarle, decidió reemprender la inacabada tarea, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a meterse la polla de su profesor en la boca como pudo. Sin embargo, Snape estiró bruscamente de los cabellos del chico hacia atrás, privando a su alumno de la golosina que estaba devorando de nuevo con ahínco.

-¡No! –Gimió Harry, con unos hilillos de saliva resbalándole por las comisuras de los labios– Por favor, déjame acabar. Esta vez lo haré bien.

El hombre sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al verle arrodillado, suplicante, con los ojos brillantes y la boca llena de saliva. Si por un momento había considerado poner fin a todo aquello, ese pensamiento acababa de quedar enterrado en lo más recóndito de su mente.

-En pie –dijo.

-No, Snape, por favor… –rogó el chico, temiendo lo peor– quiero más. Necesito más.

-He dicho que se ponga en pie. ¿Está usted sordo, Potter?

Harry soltó un pequeño sollozo frustrado, pero obedeció sin rechistar, masajeando su miembro enérgicamente mientras se incorporaba.

-Deténgase –ordenó el hombre.

El muchacho volvió a sollozar levemente ante la tortura que le suponía el cesar el movimiento de su mano otra vez, pero liberó su palpitante pene y dejó caer su brazo al lado de su cuerpo, obediente.

Entonces Snape le sujetó de los hombros y le empujó contra la cama, haciéndole caer sobre ella y provocando que se moviera todo el colchón, incluido su otro ocupante. Harry se sintió súbitamente aliviado cuando vio que el hombre se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas y subía también a la cama, de rodillas. Sin embargo, de pronto algo le inquietó.

-Pero… ¿y Sirius?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Snape sin esperar respuesta, le asió de las piernas y las enredó a la altura de sus propias caderas, luego agarró al chico por la cintura, le levantó un poco y le lanzó más hacia el cabecero. Gateó sobre las sábanas revueltas y movió otras tres veces más a Harry para acercarlo a la almohada, donde colocó con suavidad la cabeza de negros cabellos revueltos. El chico se dejó hacer, pero intentó concentrarse en contestar a la pregunta referente a Sirius.

—Yo… creo que…

-¿Está usted cómodo? —Le preguntó el hombre, aún sobre él, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Harry podía notar el calor que desprendían esas grandes manos cerca de la piel de su torso.

-Sí, pero… –giró su rostro hacia su derecha, donde descansaba su padrino, con la respiración pausada y tranquila. De pronto, vio como la mano de Snape se colocaba sobre el rostro de Black y se lo giraba hacia el otro lado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Le miró enfadado–. ¿Qué haces? No seas tan brusco.

-¿Prefiere que sea brusco con él o con usted? –Le preguntó el hombre con una mirada de advertencia. Como vio que el chico no contestaba sonrió de medio lado y le plantó un beso en medio del pecho–. Yo también prefiero ser brusco con él… además, ¿dónde está el problema, Potter? A la familia, hay que tenerla cerca –siguió besando el musculado pecho ante sí, recorriendo lentamente el camino hacia su pezón izquierdo, con lo que Harry casi dejó de escucharle–. En momentos como estos podría parecer que no, pero… es excitante, ¿no le parece?

Lo que realmente excitaba a Snape era ese cuerpo juvenil deseoso de ser poseído de nuevo por él. Y también el pensar que Black estaba allí mismo, a unos pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos desnudos, y no podía hacer nada para impedírselo. Y aún más, el hecho de que iba a cepillarse por segunda vez en esa noche al hijo del maldito, engreído y arrogante James Potter. "En la propia cama de Black, ante sus mismas narices. Severus, nunca he estado más orgullosa de ti". _Vaya, gracias_, pensó Snape, asombrado. No recordaba ni una sola vez en que la voz le hubiera dicho algo agradable, pero es que la situación no era para menos. Lo iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

Harry apoyó los codos en el colchón para erguirse un poco y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su profesor.

-Pues, no. No me parece excitante en absoluto –_¿Realmente piensa follarme con Sirius a un palmo de distancia?, _pensó algo molesto–. ¿Y si se despierta?

La risa maligna del pocionista llenó la habitación antes incluso de que éste se diera cuenta. Estaba mucho mejor, debía reconocerlo, pero ¿cómo para despertarse? No parecía probable. Aunque, si así fuera, tampoco le importaría en absoluto. Pero, claro está, eso no podía decírselo al chico, porque sino, se acabó lo que se daba. Y él estaba deseando dar. Y mucho.

-No se preocupe por eso, Potter. No se despertará.

Le agarró la pierna derecha, la desenroscó de su cadera y la levantó para morderle la pantorrilla y luego besársela.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el chico, pero al no obtener respuesta lo volvió a intentar–. ¿Le has dado algo? ¿Como a Lupin?

-Mmjjfffmmm.

El gruñido de Snape no significaba nada, en realidad, pero para el muchacho fue suficiente. Además, el hombre ahora, mientras le miraba a los ojos, atravesándolo con sus negras pupilas encendidas, se estaba dedicando a chupar, uno por uno, los dedos del pie de su alumno, con lo que le estaba haciendo unas cosquillas de lo más agradables.

-De acuerdo, entonces –admitió Harry, dejándose caer sobre la almohada de nuevo–. Así estoy más tranquilo.

Snape soltó el pie de Harry y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho.

-Me alegro –dijo–, porque ahora empieza lo bueno.

No podía esperar por más tiempo, tener al chico completamente abierto para él era más de lo que podía haberse imaginado nunca.

Snape se introdujo en la boca el dedo índice y luego también el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, lubricándolos con su saliva para seguidamente insertar el primero por el ano de Harry, realizando movimientos circulares, masajeando su entrada, preparándola para lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Cree que está listo para una segunda sesión? –Preguntó.

-Estoy preparado para lo que me pidas.

La decidida respuesta del muchacho le arrancó una sonrisa feroz al hombre, que introdujo el otro dedo junto al primero.

Harry alzó la cadera, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido ahogado mientras Snape hundía en sus profundidades ambos dedos con exasperante lentitud. Se retiró de su interior y cuando volvió a entrar lo hizo con un tercer dedo unido a los otros dos, arrancando un suave quejido al chico. Snape resopló.

-¿Se me va a poner ahora en plan virgen candorosa, Potter?

-No, Snape, lo que quiero es que te dejes de rodeos y me folles de una maldita vez, ¿o es que tengo que hacerte un puto plano? –El chico serpenteó, moviendo las caderas en clara demanda de lo que ansiaba, agitando la cama al hacerlo–. ¡Métemela! ¡Métemela ya!

-¡Qué poca vergüenza!

Snape sacó los tres dedos de golpe, colocó su polla frente a la entrada del chico y se clavó en él de una estocada, casi hasta el final, provocando que el chico gritara. Evidentemente, su saliva no había sido suficiente lubricación, pero no se detuvo, sino que, ignorando el grito, dio otro pequeño empujón, aún estando dentro, para llegar al fondo, provocando esta vez un gemido gutural, y empezó a retirarse de nuevo. Volvió a entrar de una sola culada. El chico seguía estando estrecho, pero el canal ya había sido abierto.

-Snape… –gimió Harry, casi sollozando–. Más, Snape… quiero más… ahora es mucho mejor…

-Sí, ¿verdad? –El hombre sonreía maliciosamente.

-Párteme en dos, Snape… pétame el culo…

-Eso… ya lo he hecho antes… Potter –dijo con los dientes apretados, y acto seguido una pequeña risa se escapó entre ellos.

Harry, que adoraba la poco frecuente risa de su maestro, se unió a ella con una carcajada algo demente.

-Dámela… ¡dámela toda! –Gritaba.

-Eso hago…. ¡jodido por culo! Eso… estoy haciendo…

-Vamos, Snape… más… –le jaleaba el chico, espoleándole como si se tratase de un caballo al que intentara montar a galope tendido, aunque en realidad era él quien estaba siendo montado– dámela… dame tu pollita…

-¿Pollita? ¡¿Pollita? –Gritó Snape, estupefacto, y se detuvo para mirarle, con la frente perlada de sudor y una sonrisa entre maliciosa y divertida. Se acercó al chico y le susurró–: Le voy a dar yo pollita… –empezó a repetir la operación con velocidad y energía brutales: salía, entraba, salía, entraba; siempre de una dura, profunda, rápida, enloquecedoramente placentera embestida–. Conque pollita, ¿eh? Casi se muere asfixiado con ella, maldito Gryffindor tocapelotas, y ¿se atreve a llamarla pollita?

Harry no dejaba de mirarle a la cara, extasiado, por fin veía el rostro de su profesor mientras le follaba y era… sencillamente maravilloso. El sudor le caía por la frente ligeramente contraída marcando el ceño, pero no en su habitual gesto adusto sino en una expresión de placentera concentración. Sus ojos, negrísimos y brillantes, se entrecerraban con el vaivén de sus caderas, hasta que finalmente los cerró del todo y no los volvió a abrir. Entonces a Harry no le quedó más remedio que pasar a observar los labios, finos y ahora enrojecidos que, entreabiertos, mostraban de vez en cuando la sabrosa lengua entre ellos, y que dejaban escapar suspiros entrecortados mezclados con algún que otro gemido. Contemplarle le estaba excitando casi tanto como sentirle dentro llenándole, y no pudo evitar masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas del hombre.

La cama se movía a un ritmo frenético, y el cuerpo de Black se mecía a cada movimiento de los otros dos ocupantes. Harry estaba a punto otra vez, y creía notar que su profesor también lo estaba, pero no quería ser el primero en correrse, así que decidió esperar a que el profesor le entregara su esencia. Pero el pocionista parecía no tener fondo, no se rendía en sus insistentes acometidas, con lo que tuvo que forzar la situación aprisionándole en su interior.

-Potter… –gimió el hombre al notar el ajustado paso más estrecho aún y sabiendo qué significaba y lo que pretendía el muchacho–. Todavía un poco más, vamos… aguante un poco más…

-De… acueeerdooo… –jadeó Harry, intentando contenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

Giró el rostro hacia su derecha, apretando los dientes, su mano subía y bajaba impetuosa por su pene, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba Snape. Sabía que era una mala idea si quería aguantar, pero no podía ni quería ralentizar el movimiento.

-Vamos… piense en lo que sea, Potter –le sugirió Snape sin tampoco disminuir el ritmo-. En algo que no le excite… piense… piense en pociones…

-¡Snape! –Gritó Harry, pero de alguna manera, en ese grito ya no parecía haber pasión, sino algo distinto, algo demasiado cercano al terror.

El profesor se percató de ello, así que detuvo el movimiento de caderas y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le hago daño otra vez? –Preguntó extrañado, pero al mirar al chico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sirius Black estaba despierto y mirando a Harry a la cara. Sus ojos no parecían estar viendo al muchacho realmente, pero poco a poco la lucidez se fue asomando a ellos, hasta que una palabra, débil, pero clara, salió de sus labios:

-¿Harry?

* * *

**Nota final:**

_Y ahora es cuando nos atrevemos a hacer una petición, un llamamiento popular: solicitamos que alguien que sepa dibujar, o se atreva a ello, __nos ilustre la imagen de Sirius botando en la cama mientras Harry y Severus están junto a él haciendo cochinadas.. Es un sueño, una quimera, ¿nos ayudaréis a cumplirla? Os lo agradeceríamos enormemente._

_Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. _

_Besitos._


	17. 17 Desmontando a Harry

_Queridas Lectoras Asiduas. Malas noticias: esto se acaba. Hoy no, para alivio de todos, pero lamentablemente apenas queda historia por contar._

_Y eso nos entristece. Somos tres almas en pena. Nosotras y nuestro querido Maestro. Sobre todo él, que dice que se lo estaba pasando tan bien… Con deciros que se ha puesto de luto riguroso… Bueno, vale, siempre va negro enlutado, pero ahora parece más que nunca un murciélago de la mazmorra._

_Supongo que queréis que me deje de hostias y os cuente algo del capi, ¿no? Pues poco puedo contar con tal de no desvelar demasiado, sólo que le hemos dado vueltas y más vueltas, sobre todo a un párrafo que yo llamo el "tocarle-tocarse" que escribimos de mil y una formas. Y bueno, esperamos que os guste la actuación estelar del padrino recuperado, el infam… digo ilustre Sirius Black._

_Disfrutadlo con alevosía y premeditación. Un besazo._

_**Snape's Snake **_

_Como dice la culebrilla, ya nos queda muy poquito, y no sé qué voy a hacer cuando subamos el último capítulo y ya haya leído el último de vuestros comentarios, porque el síndrome de abstinencia es muy duro, y yo soy muy débil._

_Tendré que tirarme a otras drogas, ¿me recomendáis algunas?_

_Pero bueno, no nos rasguemos las vestiduras todavía (o quizá sí, si tenemos prisa en desnudarnos por algún motivo), que aún quedan dos capítulos más, aparte de este que subimos hoy y que, espero, os guste tanto como los anteriores._

_En él Sirius… y Severus… y Harry… ¡uf! Cómo está la cosa… pero mejor no digo nada, mejor lo leéis directamente ;)_

_Un beso._

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, Radioactiveshev, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine, lisbeth Snape, Mi Psque y judith178.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Desmontando a Harry**

Harry sostuvo como pudo la mirada azul de su padrino, cada vez más consciente, fija en la suya. Su mano derecha había detenido la masturbación y notó como la sangre abandonaba su polla erecta para dirigirse rauda hacia sus mejillas. No sabía qué hacer, y no podía moverse, estaba absolutamente paralizado por el horror.

-Harry… –susurró Black de nuevo, con voz enronquecida por la falta de uso–. ¿Eres tú?

-¡Snape! –Gritó el chico de nuevo, desesperado, sus cuerdas vocales parecían ser la única parte de su cuerpo dispuesta a obedecer–. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Snape?

-¿Harry? –Insistió Black mientras alzaba los ojos y miraba al hombre al que se dirigía el muchacho–. ¿Quejicus?

-Ya lo he visto, Potter. Cálmese –contestó Snape, ignorando al enfermo.

Soltó las piernas del muchacho con tranquilidad, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, empalmado como estaba, a la puerta, donde en el suelo yacían las ropas de ambos, y se puso a rebuscar algo en ellas.

-¿Dónde mierda…? –Murmuró mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas a su túnica– ¿Dónde tengo la puta varita?

-Harry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Quejicus? –Preguntó Black en ese momento, totalmente confuso– Parecía…

-Sirius, yo… ¡Snape date prisa!

-Aquí estás, cabrona. _¡Desmaius!_

Harry miró al hombre gloriosamente desnudo, que de pie junto a la puerta apuntaba con la varita al enfermo, y una sensación de gratitud le inundó.

-Joder, Snape –el hombre le miró bajando la varita, Harry parecía enfadado-. Me dijiste que le habías dado una poción para dormir. ¿Por qué se ha despertado?

-En realidad yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Cuánto rato estará inconsciente?

El chico rozaba peligrosamente el histerismo. Snape se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Un par de horas, quizá más. Aunque si por mi fuera podría quedarse en ese estado de forma… permanente –una sonrisa ladina se instaló en sus labios–. Tampoco se perdería mucho.

-No tiene gracia, ¿sabes…? –Le recriminó el muchacho–. Además, me parece que nos ha visto… nos ha visto… follando…

-¿Usted cree? –Dijo Snape con expresión soñadora.

Por suerte, Harry no la vio porque contemplaba el rostro calmado del hombre que descansaba junto a él en la cama. Sin embargo, ahora el pocionista se hallaba más excitado que nunca ante la idea que Harry había instalado en su cerebro.

-¿Podrías borrarle la memoria de lo que ha visto? –Preguntó el chico, todavía sin mirarle.

-Oh, sí… podría… claro que podría… –contestó con aire ausente, sin comprometerse a nada.

Harry tampoco se dio cuenta de esto, se le veía muy preocupado por su padrino y no dejaba de mirarle con el ceño fruncido, por lo que Snape creyó que la diversión había llegado a su fin, de modo que suspiró resignado, se agachó para coger su túnica de nuevo, y se la pasó por los brazos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el chico percibió el movimiento y le miró al instante.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó, asombrado.

-Vestirme. Supongo que…

-Pues supones mal, Snape. ¿Dices que tenemos unas horas? Perfecto.

Harry se recostó de nuevo en la cama al lado de Black, extendió su brazo derecho hacia el hombre, indicándole con un dedo que se acercara, mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua por sus labios, de forma sugerente, y con la otra mano se rozaba la ingle, provocándose deliciosas cosquillas. Snape le observaba gratamente sorprendido, ese chico estaba hambriento de sexo. "No hay nada como ser joven e insaciable, ¿verdad Severus?", preguntó la voz del abismo con ironía. _No_, contestó Snape, _tienes razón, no hay nada igual_.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no vas a acabar lo que has empezado? –Le provocó Harry, al ver que no se movía del sitio.

-¿Qué se ha creído, Potter? Yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias –volvió a quitarse la túnica, hizo un ovillo con ella y la tiró al suelo, todavía con la varita en la mano.

Una sonrisa feroz asomó a los finos labios del pocionista. "Ooooohhhh, me gusta lo que estás pensando", dijo la voz del abismo, con entusiasmo. De improviso, el hombre lanzó un _Incarcerus_ a Harry y unas cuerdas salidas de la nada ataron las manos del muchacho al cabecero de la cama.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Dijo Harry, algo asustado.

-¿No quería que acabara lo que había empezado? Pues lo haremos según mis reglas.

Gateó por encima de la cama, depositó la varita en la mesilla de noche y cogió las piernas de su alumno favorito. Entonces le alzó la cadera sin ninguna contemplación y se preparó para embestirle de nuevo, pero enseguida le volvió a soltar de forma brusca y descuidada, dejándole caer sobre el colchón.

-¡Aaah, joder! –Exclamó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahora, Snape? —Le recriminó, pero entonces vio algo que le hizo cerrar la boca de golpe.

La Marca Tenebrosa, que lucía en la parte interna del antebrazo del profesor, y que Harry se había empeñado en no mirar desde que el hombre se había quedado desnudo, había sufrido un cambio. La calavera y la serpiente, completamente negras, habían adquirido un aspecto extraño, tomando una textura de apariencia líquida, en constante movimiento, donde los bordes del dibujo lucían enrojecidos, como si ardiera. Y eso era justamente lo que Snape sentía. Su brazo ardía por la llamada del Lord. _Mierda, qué oportuno,_ pensó, _no me lo puedo creer, ¿cuántas putas interrupciones vamos a tener que aguantar?_ "Ése es el precio a pagar por el _souvenir_ que te dejó el Señor Tenebroso en el brazo", le dijo la abismal y siempre irritante voz.

–Lo siento, Potter, pero me temo que tengo que ausentarme por un rato…

-Oh… claro —Harry intentó mostrarse comprensivo mientras observaba cómo el hombre se levantaba de la cama, cogía su varita de la mesilla de noche y se agachaba para recuperar su túnica por enésima vez—, esto… desátame, ¿quieres?

Snape suprimió una sonrisa antes de que se empezara a formar.

-No hay tiempo para eso, no puedo hacer esperar al Señor Tenebroso.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó el chico, indignado– No pensarás dejarme así.

-No me sea llorica, volveré antes de que se dé cuenta.

-Ni se te ocurra… ¡SNAPE!

Pero el profesor ya se había vestido y en ese momento salía por la puerta, que silenciosamente se encargó de encantar para que no pudiera ser abierta si no era por su propia mano. Se deslizó por las escaleras, tan sigiloso como su silenciosa sombra tras él, hasta llegar a la desierta cocina. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender ninguna luz, se acercó a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y susurró quedamente su destino.

En la Mansión Malfoy, la sala de reuniones volvía a estar tan vacía como la última vez que había estado allí. Más aún, porque en esta ocasión, ni siquiera el dueño de la casa estaba presente, sólo el Señor Tenebroso le esperaba, con las manos cerradas en dos apretados puños y los ojos carmesíes lanzando destellos de inequívoca locura.

Con una rápida mirada, el mortífago detectó un diario tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo, al lado de su Amo. Era la edición del día de "El Profeta", y la primera plana contenía una foto de Potter bajo el titular: "Descubran todos los secretos del niño-que-vivió. El único que pudo vencer a ya-saben-quién". _Mal asunto_, pensó Snape. Siempre que el Lord leía algún artículo sobre el chico se ponía de mal humor y se mostraba impaciente con los lentos avances en el tema de su captura.

-¡Tenemos que joder bien a Harry Potter! –Exclamó el Lord golpeando con uno de los puños el reposabrazos de su trono, como si Snape necesitase alguna clase de confirmación sobre su estado de ánimo.

-En eso estaba, precisamente –el maestro de pociones se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, había pensado estas palabras en voz alta–. Quiero decir que estaba pensando en cómo podríamos… esto… joderle bien, mi señor – consiguió articular.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se te ha ocurrido alguna idea, querido Severus?

-Pues había pensado castigarle todos los fines de semana hasta…

-¿Estás hablando de estúpidos castigos escolares? –Rugió el Lord, echándose hacia delante en su trono en tono amenazante– Severus, si no te conociera mejor pensaría que eres idiota. Estoy hablando de joderle literalmente, de amargarle la vida, o mejor aún, de matarle de una puta vez.

_Eso no es muy literal, mi señor, más bien es un "joderle" figurado_, _era mucho más literal lo que yo estaba haciendo antes de que me llamarais, de hecho,_ pensó Snape, pero esta vez, se guardó mucho de expresarlo en voz alta. Al Lord no se le podía corregir cuando se equivocaba, como habría hecho gustosamente de haberse tratado de Potter. Mmm, Potter, el chico estaba esperándole en la cama con las manos atadas. Menuda perita en dulce; exquisita y sabrosa para darle un buen bocado. Ñam.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo del mortífago, y de pronto tuvo la urgencia de irse de allí lo antes posible. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su Amo todavía esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

-Ah, claro, mi señor –dijo–, se refería a ese "joderle", por supuesto… le aseguro que me esforzaré al máximo para dar una solución satisfactoria a nuestro problema.

-Tú siempre te esfuerzas al máximo, lo sé. En _todo _—esta última palabra, pronunciada con ese determinado énfasis, no le gustó un ápice a Snape. Implicaba demasiado—, y sabes que eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti. Pero lo cierto es que yo también he pensado en un modo de encargarnos de ese maldito grano en el culo, de _esos_ granos en el culo, de los dos.

Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo, que los muchos años de sumisión le habían ayudado a conseguir, para no levantar la cabeza y mirar directamente a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. _¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué dos?_ Se concentró en escuchar las siguientes palabras del oscuro mago en lugar de seguir con sus propias preguntas.

-¿Sabes que tu colega la señorita Umbridge es _amiga_ de Lucius? —Snape no pudo evitar un gesto de incredulidad— Sí, lo es. Desde luego, esa libido sin fin de nuestro querido Lucius le proporciona todo tipo de variopintas amistades, y en este mismo momento, está cultivando _esa_ _amistad_ en concreto para convencerla de lo mucho que le conviene estar de nuestro lado.

_¿Lucius y Dolores?_, pensó Snape, todavía estupefacto. De pronto, una serie de horripilantes imágenes cruzaron su mente: Umbridge cabalgando a Lucius, que recorría a cuatro patas todo el suelo del gran salón mientras la mujer le fustigaba con un pequeño látigo de cuero; Lucius tirándose a la insoportable arpía en la mesa de la cocina mientras Narcissa dormía la siesta en el dormitorio de la pareja; la bruja fanática del color rosa de rodillas ante Lucius haciéndole una… no, no podía seguir por ahí si no quería terminar vomitándole en los pies al Lord._ Lucius y Dolores_, volvió a pensar, todavía impactado por el descubrimiento, _escalofriante, aunque totalmente factible. _

-En efecto, Severus, en estos instantes, Lucius y Dolores están puliendo —"_puliendo_, otro bonito eufemismo, ¿no crees Severus? Deberías tomar nota", intervino la voz abismal— los últimos detalles para echar de una vez a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, y cuando lo hayan conseguido, Potter quedará completamente desprotegido. Es una pena, ¿no crees? —Añadió con sorna.

La risa electrizada, malvada, envenenada del Lord inundó la estancia. Snape se aburría soberanamente y las rodillas empezaban a dolerle a causa de la postura forzada de postración, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía alejar su mente de allí y dirigirla al verdadero foco del problema de ambos: Potter. En concreto, su problema era no estar junto al cuerpo desnudo e inmovilizado del chico. El recuerdo de lo que le esperaba en la cama de Black le desconcentraba demasiado.

-Y ahí es donde entras tú de nuevo, mi querido Severus. A partir de ese momento, en cuanto nos libremos del patético vejestorio, quiero que colabores en todo con Umbridge para conseguir hundir al chico, para humillarle como nunca —los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso refulgieron, lanzando reflejos de rubí a su alrededor—. Quiero que se sienta abandonado por su mentor, que se dé cuenta de lo insignificante, patético, mediocre y débil que es. Que deje Hogwarts por voluntad propia incapaz de soportar el acoso al que le someteréis. ¡Quiero que me tenga miedo! ¡Pavor! Porque debe tenérmelo. Y le traerás a mí, totalmente expuesto e indefenso, y entonces… ante todo el Mundo Mágico me mostraré en todo mi esplendor y le aplastaré sin más, como a la mosca cojonera que es.

Voldemort culminó el encendido discurso con otra maligna y desquiciada carcajada.

-¡Bravo! —El entusiasmo fue totalmente fingido, por supuesto, pero de forma tan perfecta que el Señor Tenebroso no pudo por más que sonreírse ante lo que él creía una sincera alabanza— ¿Y cómo pretendéis deshaceros de Dumbledore, mi señor?

-Oh, eso se lo dejo a ellos… yo reservo por completo mi imaginación para el joven Potter. Tengo algunas ideas_ deliciosas_ para acabar con él de una maldita vez.

Exultante, contempló a su moreno favorito, todavía de rodillas ante él, atento a sus palabras, sumiso y tranquilo, los hombros relajados, pero los músculos de sus piernas en tensión para no modificar la postura ni siquiera un milímetro.

No podía dejarle así mucho más tiempo. O quizás sí podía. De hecho le encantaba probar hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar sus mortífagos con tal de recibir sus atenciones, así que decidió hacerle aguantar un poco más.

Una demencial sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Lord mientras se levantaba de su trono y se acercaba al postrado profesor de pociones con movimientos sinuosos. Le alzó el rostro por la barbilla, recorrió su mejilla con un esquelético y repulsivo dedo de larga y afilada uña y dijo, en un tono notablemente diferente al que había estado usando hasta entonces:

-Pero antes hablabas de cómo te gustaba esforzarte al máximo para mí, ¿verdad, Severussss? Pues verás, aquí —el mortífago tragó saliva, rogando por que el Lord no estuviese pensando en una sesión de sexo, porque todavía tenía que cumplir con el chico y…— tengo un problema inminente, que necesita de una de tus soluciones… satisfactorias —el Señor Tenebroso hizo una pausa, plantando la entrepierna frente a la cara del profesor—. ¿A qué esperas, Severus? ¿Tengo que deletreártelo? Está bien: C-H-U-P-A-M…

_Mierda_, pensó Snape un segundo antes de abrir la boca.

Minutos más tarde, el pocionista surgió de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, todavía escupiendo los restos del Lord que le quedaban en la boca, aunque por suerte, la cosa se había saldado con una simple mamada.

Apenas llevaba fuera una media hora y, aunque seguramente el chico estaría furioso con él a esas alturas, no había podido quitarse a Potter de la cabeza ni por un segundo mientras succionaba con fingida devoción la polla fría y muerta del Lord; así que corrió escaleras arriba completamente excitado, ansioso por probar de nuevo la tierna carne del muchacho, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Harry dio un respingo, asustado, pero en cuanto vio que era Snape, empezó a soltarle todo tipo de improperios mientras éste se desnudaba a toda prisa, dejando caer la túnica junto a la cama.

-Maldito seas, Snape, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Eres un cabrón! Dejarme aquí atado… podría haber entrado Lupin, o haberse despertado Sirius otra vez, o…

Pero no pudo decir nada más cuando Snape se metió toda su fláccida polla en la boca y empezó a chupar como si le fuera la vida en ello, lanzando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del joven. Esta sí era dulce y apetitosa. Cálida. Viva.

-Ufffff, joder… –jadeó Harry.

-Mmmm… sí —murmuró el hombre, acariciándole con la mano mientras su boca estaba ocupada en hablar. Merlín, eso estaba mejor, mil veces mejor que la polla decrépita del Lord—, de eso precisamente se trata, ¿sabe? —Snape se alzó de improviso, abandonando por un momento su tarea para acercarse al escritorio, donde habían dejado olvidado el tarrito de lubricante— De joder —lo abrió con presteza y sumergió en él la mano derecha para embadurnar con la sustancia su mástil, erecto y pulsante, deseoso de saciar y ser saciado. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y subió a ella de rodillas—. Me alegro de ver que por una vez el Lord y el dichoso Potter se ponen de acuerdo en algo.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué había querido decir con eso, el hombre volvió a tragarse la ahora semierecta verga de su alumno. Quince segundos después, el miembro volvía a gozar de la misma esplendorosa dureza de antes de la interrupción.

-Mierda, qué bueno eres, Snape, mecagüenlaputa.

El aludido volvió a sacarse el pene de la boca para preguntar, con una media sonrisa:

-¿Decía, Potter?

-Fóllame de una jodida vez, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que suplicar? Maldita seaaaaaahhhhh…

Su frase quedó interrumpida abruptamente por la polla del hombre hundida hasta la base en su interior, haciéndole gemir de gusto.

—¿Follarle tal que así, Potter?

-Aaaahhhh, síiiii… –gritó Harry– eso es… creo que llegaré a perdonarte que me hayas dejado aquí tan solo… maldita serpiente.

-Con que serpiente, ¿eh? –Dijo Snape– Ahora se va a enterar usted… –siguió empujando con fuerza– de porqué es esa –jadeó– la mascota de Slytherin…

-Creo que esa me la sé… –consiguió articular el chico, empeñado en seguirle el juego dialéctico al otro, por más que le costase hablar en esas circunstancias– ¿Es por la lengua viperina?

Snape empujó con los hombros las piernas de Harry, haciendo que las rodillas del chico chocaran con su propio pecho, y se abalanzó contra su boca con furia, haciéndole ahogar un gemido. La lengua de Snape se coló entre los labios del Gryffindor, inspeccionando sin miramientos cada rincón de la cavidad, al mismo ritmo de las embestidas de su cadera, hasta que de pronto se separó para tomar aire.

-Viperina o no, no creo que pueda tener queja de mi lengua.

-Cuando… está en mi boca… no…

-¿Sólo cuando está en su boca?

Sin esperar respuesta se dedicó a lamer el pecho del chico, entreteniéndose largamente en los endurecidos pezones, pequeños y erectos. Dejó de embestir contra el cuerpo del Gryffindor pero sin salir de él; con las manos le acarició los costados del torso y dejó a la vez una serie de besos a lo largo de su esternón, hasta llegar a la base del cuello, donde lamió y besó la nuez poco prominente del joven.

-¿Es que no le gusta tener mi lengua por aquí, Potter?

El chico sólo pudo gemir en respuesta, estaba extasiado. Las incontables caricias que su profesor le prodigaba habían sido algo inesperado para él, puesto que había imaginado que Snape iba a ser salvaje y rudo; y no es que no lo fuera, pero cuando se mostraba complaciente… su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la siguiente embestida brutal del Slytherin, que le penetró con fuerza para después salir de su interior y agacharse de nuevo a visitar brevemente su polla enhiesta.

-¿Y qué le parece que mi lengua esté aquí? –Susurró el hombre, después de lanzarle varios largos lametones al miembro del muchacho.

Harry no paraba de removerse inquieto, no podía soportarlo más. Se había convertido en una máquina de gemir incoherencias, y estaba seguro de que estallaría como un globo si no podía liberar la tensión de una vez. Sin embargo, Snape aún no había terminado con su demostración, bajó más aún la cabeza y lamió en lentos movimientos circulares el anillo muscular que conformaba la entrada del ano del chico.

-¿Quizá no le ha gustado sentir mi lengua ahí? –Preguntó en tono meloso.

-Basta… Snape… por favor…

Snape se sentó sobre sus talones, apartándose completamente del tembloroso cuerpo del muchacho, sin tocarle por ningún lado, y alzó una ceja.

-Oh… está bien.

Hizo amago de levantarse de la cama y Harry soltó un berrido.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! —El terror de que fuera a dejarle tirado con tamaña inflamación desató la lengua del chico, que soltó casi sin respirar—: No te vayas, Snape, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a dejarme en este estado. Adoro tu lengua en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, ¿vale? Casi tanto como adoro tu polla dándome por el culo, ahora, ¿puedes continuar antes de que nos hagamos viejos, por favor?

El profesor rió suavemente, dedicándole una insoportable sonrisa de suficiencia, pero nada de eso le importó a Harry en lo más mínimo, porque el hombre se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, empezó a acariciarle el torso otra vez, y ahora volvía a estar concentrado en poseerle con todas sus energías.

-Ohmfff… Snape… suéltame… necesito… –con la cabeza le señaló su propia erección, que solicitaba que le prestaran atención de forma apremiante.

-Yo soy lo que necesita, Potter. Nada más.

Snape se irguió y aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas. Dejó de acariciarle el pecho para pasar a acariciar la nalga derecha, a la que le propinó un cachete.

La cachetada mandó una señal inequívoca al pene de Harry, diciendo que aquello era placentero. Notaba las dos manos grandes y fuertes cubriendo sus nalgas, masajeándolas, poniéndole la piel de gallina con sus caricias. Harry se había olvidado de para qué servía su garganta aparte de para gemir y jadear.

Snape siguió penetrando el joven cuerpo a un ritmo lento e incesante, pero en cierto momento se dio cuenta de que el chico, quizá de manera inconsciente, giraba su rostro hacia Black, que rebotaba laxamente sobre el colchón al ritmo que ellos marcaban, y una oleada de rabia le subió por el estómago atenazándole la garganta. No estaba dispuesto a soportar otra interrupción, ya habían sufrido suficientes por una noche, así que dejó de embestir durante unos instantes contra ese culito que le volvía completamente loco.

-No pares, por favor —le rogó Harry—. Nooo…

-Es sólo un segundo, Potter, esta vez no voy a marcharme a ningún lado —le contestó Snape y, aún sin salir de dentro del chico, alargó un brazo hacia su túnica, que yacía en el suelo, recuperando su varita de entre los pliegues.

Lanzó un hechizo a la mesilla de noche de su izquierda, y ésta salió disparada dos metros lejos de la cama, acto seguido alzó la pierna izquierda y empujó el cuerpo de Black, que rodó sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué haces Snape? –Gritó Harry; era una pregunta absurda, porque podía ver claramente qué era lo que pretendía– ¡Le vas a hacer daño!

—No sea ignorante, Potter, está bajo un _desmaius_ —le reprendió el hombre—. No se va a enterar de nada.

—Pero… —el dedo índice de Snape se posó sobre los labios del chico haciéndole callar.

Acto seguido, el profesor pasó a ocuparse de su molesto problema. Black se hallaba ahora al borde de la cama, pero al estar un poco más lejos que antes, si quería darle otra patada tendría que abandonar la húmeda y acogedora cavidad de Harry, y esa perspectiva no le tentaba en absoluto aunque fuera sólo por un momento; así que decidió usar la mano izquierda para darle el empujón de gracia que le hiciera caer. Se produjo un ruido sordo cuando el inconsciente cuerpo chocó contra el suelo. Snape rió satisfecho al oírlo.

-Por fin solos –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, dirigiéndose a un Harry de gesto enfadado–. Y ahora… no se me distraiga de nuevo, Potter. Le quiero todo para mí.

El chico iba a decir algo, seguramente una nueva protesta, pero el profesor volvió a embestirle de forma tan insistente y desenfrenada, golpeando justo en el punto de máximo placer para el joven, que Harry no pudo pronunciar palabra. En cambio, empezó a retorcerse frenéticamente contra las cuerdas que le ataban a la cama.

-Deje de moverse así… –le advirtió Snape, pero con poca convicción: al retorcerse, el chico cerraba el paso de un modo tan extremadamente placentero, que temía que pronto no podría controlarse.

-Suéltame… –rogó Harry, y a cambio se ganó otra cachetada, esta vez en la nalga izquierda– ohhh, Snape…

Las estocadas del Slytherin se habían vuelto tan feroces que Harry notaba cómo su pene duro y palpitante chocaba una y otra vez contra su propio vientre. Siguió tirando de las cuerdas con todas sus fuerzas, deseando llevar sus manos a su tremenda erección, pero no volvió a pedir que le soltara, sabía ya que su profesor no lo haría. Y debía reconocer que, a pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba aliviar su cada vez más dolorosa excitación, y del urgente deseo que sentía de acariciar el sudoroso torso de su profesor, en el fondo le estaba resultando obscenamente sensual el hecho de verse privado de la libertad suficiente para poder hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. Además, si Snape seguía penetrándole tan fuerte y de forma tan certera acabaría por correrse sobre su propio cuerpo en menos de treinta segundos sin necesitar ningún estímulo adicional.

-Mírame, Snape… mírame… –le rogó el chico y, complaciente, el pocionista fijó sus negras obsidianas en las verdes esmeraldas.

Mientras sus miradas se encontraban, Snape se sentía agotado, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero el cuerpo incansable de Harry le daba la energía suficiente para seguir adelante. Vio la leve sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su jovencísimo amante y entendió que el chico se sentía tan a punto como él mismo, y ya no le importó lo más mínimo quién de los dos eyaculara primero.

-Así, así… –gimió Harry–. No dejes de mirarme… a los ojos… mientras… te corres… dentro… de mí…

Esta exigencia provocó una sonrisa burlona por parte del hombre, que se clavó por última vez en el chico.

-Mmmmhh –con un prolongado gruñido todo su cuerpo se tensó contra el del joven–. ¡Joder… Potter!

Su polla se liberó súbitamente de la presión a la que estaba sometida, soltando un chorro de esperma de forma tan violenta que a punto estuvo de cerrar los ojos, pero, aunque no pudo evitar entrecerrarlos un poco, al final consiguió mantenerlos fijos en los resplandecientes iris verdes.

-¡SNAAAPE!

El grito del casi desfalleciente Harry se unió al de su profesor una milésima de segundo más tarde. Tal como había sospechado, el líquido seminal que disparó su erguida verga se derramó sobre su vientre y parte de su pecho, caliente y liberador.

Harry notó cómo sus manos se zafaban de las cuerdas que las mantenían prisioneras y caían sobre la almohada al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de su profesor se desplomaba sobre su pecho, jadeante, sudoroso, exhausto y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Él también se sentía satisfecho, y aunque el peso del hombre encima suyo le impedía respirar con normalidad, le abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo a su vez y quedando ambos tendidos en la cama a la espera de que sus respiraciones agitadas se calmaran.

—Snape, ha sido… eres… —empezó a decir Harry, cuando recuperó algo el aliento.

—Sshhh —le acalló su profesor justo antes de lamer con avidez los restos del salado semen del chico, dulces vestigios arrogantes de su placer consumado que habían quedado junto a su pezón derecho—. Cállese, Potter.

Después de eso permanecieron inmóviles durante lo que pareció una eternidad, extenuados y saciados, y el abrazo en que seguían envueltos les resultó tan tranquilizador, que el sueño se fue adueñando de ambos amantes y, casi inconscientes, pero sin dejar de envolverse el uno al otro, sus cuerpos se acomodaron sobre el lecho hasta quedar plácidamente dormidos.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bueno, al fin han llegado a culminar de nuevo, con interrupción de nuestro querido Señor Tenebroso incluida. Lo que decíamos al inicio es cierto. Apenas nos quedan un par de capítulos más. Vamos a echar de menos este ritmo, y a nuestros queridos protas, y a vosotras… A vosotras, lo que más.

Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos.


	18. 18 Delirios

_Perfecto. Mañana, o mejor dicho, hoy (ya hace una hora y veinte minutos que es hoy) colgamos capítulo y mi nota de autora está sin hacer. _

_Y lo peor de todo es que ni acordarme de ella para nada. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente y muy pocas neuronas para procesarlas ;) _

_Apenas tengo nada que contar sobre este capítulo, sólo que creo que tiene momentos de locura, por si no os había parecido suficientemente loco todo el fic XD _

_Un penúltimo beso para todos los que en algún momento le habéis dedicado un poquito de vuestro valioso tiempo a esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias. _

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Hemos llegado por fin a la mañana siguiente. Quién nos iba a decir, cuando Severus y Harry empezaron a hacer cochinadas hace unos cuantos capítulos, que les iba a costar tanto culminar XD_

_Claro que, por supuesto, no ha sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, que ellos son muy eficientes en su tarea, sino debido siempre a circunstancias externas, como un molesto Lord Tenebroso, un molesto animago comatoso, un molesto licántropo en celo… sí, la verdad es que, con todo lo que han tenido que soportar, se han merecido con creces el premio que han conseguido al final. Ahora veremos en qué va afectar a sus vidas lo ocurrido entre ellos. Y Sirius, por supuesto. Veremos qué pasa con Sirius… jejeje._

_Será mejor que me muerda la lengua y no diga nada más, porque he estado a punto de cometer un terrible spoiler, pero es que ya tengo ganas de que leáis lo que pasa a continuación ;)_

_Un beso muy grande. _

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, Radioactiveshev, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine, lisbeth Snape, Mi Psque, judith178, mari2350, Kuruki86 y Luadica.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Delirios **

A la mañana siguiente, unos pasos subiendo la escalera hicieron sonar la alarma en la mente del pocionista. Snape abrió los ojos y, en un solo segundo, hizo el análisis de la situación: tanto él como Harry estaban desnudos y abrazados en la cama de Black; el dueño de dicha cama yacía en el suelo inconsciente, probablemente con algún chichón producido por la caída; y Lupin estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraban con paso inexorable.

¿Cómo había permitido que la situación llegara a ese extremo? No podía saberlo. "Yo te diré cómo ha sido, Severus, estabas demasiado ocupado divirtiéndote con tu leoncito como para mantenerte vigilante. Has bajado la guardia, así ha sido". Snape no podía negar que la maldita voz estaba en lo cierto, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarse por su imperdonable descuido.

Y de hecho, tampoco lo tenía para arreglar la escena de forma satisfactoria, así que se decidió a emplear una estrategia desesperada. Se deshizo del abrazo del joven, saltó de la cama, se vistió la túnica, lanzando un hechizo para que sus botones se cerraran de golpe, y se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda prisa, sin calzarse siquiera. Justo cuando la estaba abriendo, Lupin alargaba la mano hacia el pomo.

Snape se quedó en el umbral, sujetando la hoja de madera con una mano para mantener la puerta entreabierta sólo lo suficiente para que el otro le viese la cara.

-Severus… buenos días – murmuró el licántropo, algo sorprendido.

-Si tú lo dices… – contestó el pocionista, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lupin frunció ligeramente los labios.

-Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, ¿no? Vamos, apártate, que vengo a relevarte. Veo que lo necesitas, ya que estás de un humor de perros.

Sin embargo, Snape, impertérrito y sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, replicó:

-Se me debe haber contagiado algo de Black, entonces.

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, aunque rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea e intentó aplicarla.

-Bueno… yo conozco una manera de animarte. Si no fueras tan arisco quizá hasta podría ponerla en práctica –dijo, resiguiendo con un dedo la línea de diminutos botones de la túnica del hombre.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en eso, Lupin? –Preguntó Snape con tono aburrido– En serio, empieza a ser preocupante.

-Me conmueve que te intereses tanto por mí. Vamos, no me dirás que no te lo pasas bien conmigo…

Snape consideró seriamente la pregunta. Sus encuentros con el licántropo siempre habían sido bastante satisfactorios, eso era cierto, pero después de su experiencia con carne más joven y fresca, las comparaciones le eran bastante desfavorables. Se encogió de hombros.

-He conocido pastos más verdes –contestó.

Lupin le miró con una mezcla de asombro e irritación.

-Eres un cabrón mentiroso.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.

El licántropo frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

-Ah, ¿sí? –Inquirió– ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Es que acaso han adquirido nuevo género en "La noche es joven", ese asqueroso antro de Knocturn que visitas tan a menudo?

El profesor sonrió con desdén.

-Eres un hipócrita, hablas como si tú nunca hubieses ido allí buscando compañía.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no suelo ir. No puedo permitírmelo.

Snape rió por lo bajo.

-Eso es cierto –admitió–. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, hace tiempo que no voy por allí.

-¿Entonces a qué diablos te refieres? ¿No querrás hacerme creer que te has echado novio?

El pocionista arrugó el rostro en una mueca de profundo desagrado.

-¿Qué soy, una quinceañera para "echarme novio"? No seas ridículo. Pero para tu información, lo creas o no, yo también tengo mis amantes, lobito.

El licántropo estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo captó su atención.

-Severus… –dijo con asombro– vas descalzo.

-Qué observador, Lupin, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? –Se mofó–. He preferido ponerme cómodo para mi guardia, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-Eh… no, yo… claro que no… –murmuró– en fin, ya que rechazas mi oferta, ¿puedo pasar al menos? Me gustaría ver…

-No, no puedes –le cortó Snape, impidiendo al mismo tiempo que el otro abriese más la puerta–. ¿Has llevado ya a cabo tus obligaciones de buena ama de casa?

Lupin le miró ceñudo de nuevo.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Me refiero a si has preparado el desayuno, como habíamos acordado que sería tu tarea en estos días. No huelo nada, así que yo diría que no has cumplido con tu cometido…

-Severus –respondió el aludido, intentando mantener la calma para no soltarle un improperio–, estamos en el tercer piso, ¡ni siquiera tú, con esa narizota tan grande que tienes, podrías oler la comida de la cocina desde aquí!

El pocionista entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió ignorar la alusión a su apéndice nasal para seguir con su ofensiva.

-¿Quiere eso decir que sí lo has preparado?

El hombre suspiró de nuevo.

-Sí, he preparado el desayuno, como me pediste que hiciera el primer día, y ahora, ¿puedo…?

-No, no puedes, ya te lo he dicho –Lupin se cruzó de brazos, empezando a impacientarse–. Lo que sí puedes hacer, en cambio, es traerme una taza de té.

-No he hecho té, he hecho café – le rectificó el otro.

Snape frunció los labios con irritación.

-Mierda, Lupin, ¿es que no sabes hacer bien ni las cosas más sencillas? Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta el café, lo aborrezco, lo odio con toda mi alma, antes preferiría beber orines de escreguto que tomar esa porquería. Anda, ¿por qué no eres un lobito bueno y me vas a hacer un té, quieres?

Lupin parpadeó asombrado ante la cara dura de su colega y boqueó unas cuantas veces en busca de algo ingenioso que replicar, pero no lo encontró, así que se hundió de hombros y murmuró:

-Está bien, ahora mismo te lo hago –y diciendo esto, volvió a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando hubo descendido un par de peldaños, añadió, sin girarse–. Pero que sepas que no soy tu puta secretaria.

Snape suspiró aliviado y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Cuando se giró se encontró a un Harry Potter con cara de pánico que se tapaba con las sábanas hasta el cuello como si eso fuera lo único que hubiera impedido que Lupin entrara en la habitación. Snape sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Ya se ha despertado, el bello durmiente? Vístase, Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo – ordenó Snape con un tono autoritario que cohibió ligeramente al chico.

Sin embargo, el interpelado se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse con rapidez mientras el hombre ordenaba la habitación, lanzaba un hechizo a la cama para que quedase arreglada y hacía levitar a Black para meterle entre las sábanas de nuevo.

—Tendrás que arreglarme la túnica, Snape —el hombre se giró y se quedó contemplando por unos segundos el deseable cuerpo de su alumno, cubierto con los calzoncillos y con su túnica abierta—. No me dejaste ni un solo botón en su sitio.

El pocionista volvió a mostrar su sonrisa mordaz y con un movimiento ágil de varita solucionó el problema.

—Gracias —sonrió Harry a su vez.

—¿Desea algo más el señorito? —Le preguntó con sorna.

-Pues ya que lo dices… sí, creo que sería un buen momento para hacer olvidar a Sirius lo que fuera que vio ayer.

Un brillo malicioso cruzó los ojos del pocionista.

-Oh, sí, enseguida me ocupo de eso –murmuró–, usted vaya a su habitación, yo me encargo de Black.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando pasó junto a Snape se detuvo un momento.

-Estooo… Snape…

El hombre enarcó las cejas.

-¿Sí, Potter?

-Sobre ayer… nosotros…

-¿Nosotros? –Repitió, enarcándolas más aún, tanto, que casi parecían llegar a la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

-Bueno, sí… me preguntaba si… si alguna vez… cuando estemos en el colegio…

-Potter, ¿se ha vuelto usted loco? ¿Sabe lo que pasaría si nos descubriesen en el castillo haciendo algo parecido a lo que hicimos anoche?

Harry agachó la cabeza, compungido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sí, claro, es cierto…

Cuando tomó el pomo y empezó a girarlo, sin embargo, una sedosa voz a su espalda añadió:

-No obstante, sepa que nada de lo que ha ocurrido hará que cambie mi actitud con usted durante las clases: continuaré exigiéndole lo mismo que hasta ahora, y si sigue siendo tan inútil en Pociones como ha venido demostrando todos estos años, me temo que no me quedará otra opción que… castigarle a menudo… en mi despacho.

Una sonrisa de felicidad curvó los labios del chico, que salió de la habitación convencido de que a partir de ese momento los castigos con Snape iban a ser muy diferentes.

-Sí, señor – murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras él con suavidad.

Hacia el mediodía, mientras Snape gozaba de su merecido descanso recuperando el sueño atrasado, y Harry recordaba la tremenda noche de placer que había vivido con él, Lupin, algo adormilado durante su tranquila guardia, notó sobresaltado cómo su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre la cama del enfermo, era sujetada con fuerza desmesurada. Sus cálidos ojos color miel se posaron en los azules de su amigo, completamente despiertos, y le oyó decir la última cosa que esperaba que dijera:

—¡Quejicus! —Acto seguido, Black se irguió hasta quedar sentado y quiso deshacerse de las sábanas intentando bajar de la cama, pero Lupin le agarró con fuerza para que se quedara donde estaba.

—Sirius, tranquilo, Queji… Severus te ha estado cuidando…

—Le mataré —masculló Black, rezumando odio y dejando estupefacto al licántropo, cuya alegría al ver a su amigo recuperado quedó un poco empañada por la acalorada amenaza que había pronunciado nada más recobrar la conciencia.

—Pero, Canuto, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

El enfermo consiguió ponerse en pie, únicamente vestido con los calzoncillos. Se tambaleó un poco, debido a la debilidad de sus piernas, pero consiguió agarrarse al colchón y no caer al suelo. Lupin corrió al otro lado de la cama, al encuentro de su amigo, y le sujetó por la cintura con presteza.

—Le mataré —repitió el dueño de la casa.

—Vamos, Sirius, no digas tonterías, estás algo nervioso. Te acabas de despertar y…

—No entiendes nada, ¿sabes qué ha hecho ese malnacido?

—Claro que lo sé —con su hablar pausado Lupin intentaba conseguir que Black volviera a sentarse en la cama, pero fueron sus palabras, más que su tono, lo que le hizo lograr su propósito.

—¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, derrotado, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par mostraban algo de desquiciada tristeza—. Y, ¿lo has permitido?

—Qué remedio me quedaba, él es el único que sabía lo que se hacía —le puso las manos sobre los hombros en un gesto tranquilizador—. Y lo ha conseguido: te ha curado, Sirius. Estás curado, y es gracias a Severus.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡¿Has permitido que le violara, Remus? ¡¿A cambio de curarme?

—¡¿Que qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Violar a quién?

—¡A Harry, por supuesto! Estaban aquí, yo les vi —señaló el otro extremo de la cama, el más cercano al escritorio— y le estaba… se lo estaba… y Harry gritaba. No —le miró con ojos desorbitados, agarrándole con fuerza por las solapas de la túnica—, no gritaba, aullaba de dolor. Es un grasiento hijo de la gran puta —en ese momento le soltó, zafándose a la vez de las manos del asombrado licántropo y se levantó de nuevo para dirigirse hacia la puerta con paso inseguro—. Acabaré con él, le despellejaré vivo, le cortaré los huevos, le despedazaré en mil miserables y despreciables trocitos grasientos, y prenderé fuego a lo que quede.

—Canuto, deberías calmarte —le cortó el paso y, cogiéndole de los brazos, le dirigió a la cama, donde le obligó a sentarse sin demasiado esfuerzo, ya que su amigo todavía estaba muy débil—. Estás equivocado. Aquí nadie ha violado a nadie. No ha pasado nada con Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Yo he estado esta mañana con los dos y todo está bien. Debes haber tenido una pesadilla, nada más. Pero ahora que estás consciente, ya ha acabado todo.

-¡Y una mierda! Te digo que es verdad, sé lo que he visto –insistió, gritando otra vez–. Harry estaba desnudo aquí a mi lado, y Quejicus estaba encima suyo, también en pelotas… fue horrible, ¡horrible!

En condiciones normales, Lupin no habría podido controlar al animago, pero después de tantos días en cama no encontró mucha oposición por su parte, ya que cada movimiento que hacía le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Siguió hablándole, en tono tranquilo y sosegado, aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza; tendría que hablar con Snape lo antes posible para encontrar una pronta solución al problema entre los dos. Evidentemente la situación se les había escapado de las manos.

—Sirius, escucha, ¿te quedarías más tranquilo si le digo a Harry que venga a verte? ¿Sí? Deja que vaya a buscarle, se pondrá loco de contento, está muy preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos…

—Harry —pronunció en tono soñador, y los claros ojos se empañaron. El chico había sido el hijo que nunca tuvo, el único legado que dejó su gran amigo James, y se había prometido a sí mismo protegerle con su propia vida si era necesario—. Harry.

—Eso es, Harry. Voy a buscarle, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que prometerme que esperarás aquí. Y cuando Sev…. y cuando… bueno, en cuanto puedas comer, te traeré un caldito de pollo que yo mismo prepararé especialmente para ti —Lupin había conseguido que el enfermo se sentara contra el cabecero de la cama, con las sábanas en el regazo—. No querrás que Harry te vea así, ¿no? Tan enfadado, ¿verdad que no?

Black negó con la cabeza.

—Estupendo —con un gesto cariñoso le retiró de los ojos un mechón de pelo que no tenía demasiado aspecto de limpio. _Qué ironías tiene la vida, Sirius, tu cabello luce grasiento como el de la persona que odias tanto, _pensó Lupin para sí. El atractivo rostro de su amigo estaba muy pálido también, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para posar un tierno beso en cada una de sus ajadas mejillas—. Estoy feliz de que estés recuperado, Sirius.

—Ay, Lunático —le regañó con una sonrisa el otro hombre—, tú siempre tan tremendista, ni que hubiera estado a punto de palmarla. Anda, ve a buscar a Harry…

Lupin, temiendo que quizás en cuanto viera aparecer a Snape por la puerta, Sirius le lanzaría una maldición, decidió tenerle apartado de su varita el máximo tiempo posible, de modo que disimuladamente se la guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación cerrando con suavidad, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo a la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir desde dentro; no estaba muy seguro de haber conseguido calmarle por completo.

Cinco pasos más allá estaba el dormitorio que ocupaba Harry. El licántropo le informó de que su padrino había despertado y el chico salió disparado hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se plantó en el umbral con una sonrisa radiante al encontrarle despierto. Al hombre, que seguía sentado en el lecho, aparentemente relajado, se le iluminó la azul mirada al ver a su ahijado.

—¡Sirius! —Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, agarrándose a su cuello, y el otro respondió a su abrazo apretándole fuertemente contra su pecho.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí, Sirius, ahora sí. Estaba tan preocupado…

Lupin no se quedó para escuchar nada más. Bajó corriendo a la habitación de Snape y entró sin llamar. Zarandeó el cuerpo yaciente en la cama y el profesor abrió sus impresionantes ojos negros, haciendo que, por un momento, el licántropo olvidara el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido a buscar al pocionista.

—Como sigas sacudiéndome como un cubilete de dados mágicos, Lupin —susurró el hombre en tono peligroso—, te aseguro que vas a lamentar haber nacido.

Lupin le soltó de inmediato y dijo:

—Severus, ha despertado. Sirius está recuperado.

—Vaya, esa es una feliz noticia —dijo con sorna—. Por fin podré marcharme de esta casucha infernal, aunque quien debería decir que está curado soy yo, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, pero hay un problema —hizo una pausa algo teatral y tras ella añadió—: Lo sabe.

El maestro de pociones se levantó de la cama y se vistió ante la atenta mirada del otro hombre, que a pesar de la angustia que sentía en ese momento no quería perderse detalle de la estimulante anatomía de su colega.

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? —Preguntó con indiferencia, aunque en realidad se carcajeaba por dentro, deseando haber estado ahí para escuchar los primeros ladridos que salieron del hocico del chucho cuando despertó.

Lupin le contó compungido lo que Sirius había dicho, mientras Snape disfrutaba de lo lindo.

—Lo ha visto todo –concluyó el licántropo, hablando atropelladamente– Ha sido culpa mía, lo sé. Por mi culpa… sólo por mi culpa… y encima me ha sustituido por Harry.

_¡¿Cómo?_ Se alarmó Snape, que se había quedado paralizado por un segundo, _¿Que le he sustituido por Harry? ¿Es posible que Lupin se haya dado cuenta de lo mío con Potter tan pronto?,_ pensó. Sin embargo, el licántropo había hablado tan rápido que no podía estar seguro de haberle entendido correctamente, de modo que, sin comprometerse y con impostada calma, preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es evidente, Severus. Nunca debimos hacerlo en la habitación de Sirius. Probablemente recuperó la conciencia durante unos instantes y nos vio ahí, dale que te pego, y bueno… como yo…

Y entonces lo comprendió todo. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera sospechar que el idiota de Lupin había descubierto algo? El pobre infeliz había creído que Black les había visto a ambos y en el delirio de la fiebre le había cambiado a él por Harry, no se imaginaba ni por un momento que lo que decía el chucho fuera cierto al cien por cien. Qué lástima no poder hacer partícipe de su diversión a nadie más, porque el asunto era realmente hilarante. Por desgracia, la única persona a la que podría explicárselo era a Harry, y dudaba que el chico apreciara la gracia de la situación como hacía él dudaba que el chico apreciara como él lo tronchante que era la situación.

—Sigue Lupin, no te calles, vamos –le animó Snape, fiel a su premisa de que cuanto más se hundía un Gryffindor en la miseria, más disfrutaba un Slytherin–. Dilo, aullabas como una loba en celo.

—Bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora –replicó el licántropo, molesto–. El caso es que Sirius debe haber pensado que yo era Harry y que me estabas haciendo daño, bueno a él.

—Cuando en realidad te estaba dando gustito, ¿no es así? —Pero Lupin no le escuchaba, iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, preocupado.

—Pobre Sirius.

—Sí, pobre —una sonrisa socarrona adornaba el semblante del pocionista—. Es una lástima que nadie le haya enseñado la diferencia entre placer y dolor.

—Hay que arreglar esto. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¿Podemos? —Preguntó Snape, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Me temo que no hay ningún podemos que valga. Dumbledore me encargó que le salvara la vida, no que solucionara sus problemas mentales, que dicho sea de paso, son muchos. Eso es cosa tuya, a fin de cuentas tú eres el amigo de ese… Caniche, no yo.

-Canuto.

-Lo que sea.

Y tras decir esto, salió de la habitación para dirigirse con rapidez a la de Black. Estaba ansioso por comprobar el estado de _su paciente_ y poder marcharse a casa para volver a la pacífica rutina de Hogwarts; esos días en Grimmauld Place habían resultado francamente agotadores, aunque debía reconocer que también se lo había pasado bastante bien. Había descubierto ciertas cosas muy interesantes y que no hubiera creído posibles jamás, como por ejemplo, el desenfrenado deseo sexual que sentía hacia él el joven salvador del Mundo Mágico. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? "Yo te lo hubiera dicho, Severus, pero tú nunca me escuchas" dijo la voz en tono quejumbroso. Snape no pudo más que sonreírse.

Con estos agradables pensamientos, llegó al tercer piso y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la cama. De hecho, no tenía intención de traspasar el umbral, sino que pretendía quedarse en el pasillo por lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero la emotiva escena con la que se encontró le hizo cambiar de opinión: Harry y Black estaban abrazados, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Snape odiaba las escenas sentimentales, y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que uno de los protagonistas fuera el siempre irritante Black. Porque si aún dormido le resultaba insoportable, verle despierto provocó que regresara a él, con la rapidez y la fuerza de un relámpago, todo el odio que sentía hacia el pulgoso Gryffindor, sobre todo ahora que había cumplido su misión. De modo que entró en la estancia con paso furioso y masculló:

—Lupin dice que estás recuperado, Black. Apártese Potter —dijo con rudeza—. Tengo que examinar al perrito.

Harry le dirigió una gélida mirada de sus ojos verdes y una pequeña llama se encendió en los del hombre. En ese momento, el asombrado chico se dio cuenta de que igual que él se ponía cachondo hasta la locura cuando Snape le trataba mal, al profesor le excitaba verle a él enfadado. Ruborizándose por el descubrimiento, se apartó de su padrino para dejarle espacio al pocionista, asegurándose de rozar su cuerpo de forma casual en el proceso.

—No le toques, sucio mortífago —le recriminó Black—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que le has hecho? Él no recuerda nada, porque le habrás lanzado un _obliviate_ o algo parecido, pero…

—Déjalo ya, Sirius —dijo en ese momento Lupin, que acababa de llegar—, estás equivocado, ¿verdad, Severus?

—¿Por qué no dejáis de ladrar? Los dos —acercó una de sus grandes manos a la frente del hasta ahora enfermo, era evidente que se encontraba mucho mejor. Black apartó la cabeza e intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero Snape alzó su varita, le lanzó un hechizo que le dejó mudo e inmovilizado contra la cama, y continuó con su examen—. Lo único que quiero es acabar de una vez mi misión en esta casucha polvorienta.

—¿De qué habláis? —Preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

—No es nada Harry, Sirius se ha despertado diciendo que… bueno, que Severus te había hecho cosas… desagradables.

Aunque Lupin no especificó nada más, Harry sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de cosas se refería (aunque, por supuesto, a él no le habían parecido en absoluto desagradables), y miró enfadado al pocionista, que ignoró su gesto reprobatorio fingiendo que realizaba un concienzudo y totalmente innecesario reconocimiento médico. Black intentaba moverse bajo el hechizo, y boqueaba sin producir sonido alguno de sus cuerdas vocales inutilizadas.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible, Snape? —Preguntó Harry, molesto.

Estaba claro que el profesor no había cumplido con lo que habían acordado esa misma mañana y, como él había temido, ahora Sirius recordaba lo que había visto la noche anterior. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que el hombre lo había hecho expresamente.

—Oh, Harry —intervino el licántropo, sospechando que el chico recelaba de Snape y le hacía responsable del lamentable estado mental de su padrino, quizá incluso imaginaba que le había hecho algo para provocarle alucinaciones—, no puedes culpar al profesor Snape, él no… bueno, en realidad…

—En realidad ya está recuperado del todo —le atajó el pocionista, para evitar que dijera alguna inconveniencia que alertara a Harry sobre el encuentro que habían tenido en esa misma habitación, antes de la satisfactoria noche de libertinaje que habían compartido profesor y alumno—, excepto por este extraño moratón que tiene en la frente y que cualquiera sabe cómo se lo habrá hecho, quizá intentando rascarse una picada de pulga con la pata –ignoró estoicamente el resoplido indignado del joven a su lado–. Sin embargo, es evidente que la fiebre ha dejado secuelas psicológicas en el chucho que probablemente sean irreversibles. Es fácil que ocurra algo así con las mentes más débiles…

Black, literalmente, gruñó y le enseñó los dientes a Snape, pero debido al hechizo bajo el que estaba, no pudo hacer nada más que eso.

-Ah, ¿sí? Con que es eso, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry, repiqueteando en el suelo con un pie y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho– El chichón se lo ha hecho él, y lo que ha visto son imaginaciones suyas…

Lupin se acercó al muchacho, preocupado por las terribles ideas que le debían rondar por la cabeza, todas inculpando injustamente a su profesor, y abrió la boca para asegurarle de nuevo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero entonces Snape, que pareció haber perdido de repente el interés en todo lo que le rodeaba, se estiró cuan largo era, y -para gran desconsuelo del licántropo, que ahora que su amigo estaba completamente recuperado se había hecho ilusiones de tener unos agradables momentos de intimidad con el hombre - declaró que afortunadamente ya no era necesario que perdiera más de su valioso tiempo en esa pocilga y que se largaba.

-Así que ya sabe, Potter, prepare sus cosas. Nos marchamos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos.

—¿¡Qué! —Protestó el chico.

—Lo que oye, he cumplido con mi cometido, y no soporto estar aquí por más tiempo, así que usted se viene conmigo —levantó el hechizo que mantenía a Black en silencio y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del animago le detuvo.

—¡Maldito Slytherin grasiento! Tú no te vas sin confesar lo que le has hecho a Harry. Te vi, te vi desnudo aquí mismo, en mi cama…

—Black —se burló Snape—, me halaga y me perturba a partes iguales que hayas soñado con ver mi cuerpo desnudo, pero tengo que avisarte de que no eres mi tipo. Aunque si buscas una pierna contra la que frotarte, estoy seguro de que Lupin te cederá más que encantado una de las suyas.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada de suma irritación, pero lo dejó estar porque Black se había levantado de un salto y se había lanzado a la yugular de Snape, que le evitó sin esfuerzo y rió encantado cuando, a causa de su debilidad, el enfermo cayó de rodillas. Lupin consiguió levantar a su amigo del suelo y, con cuidado y firmeza, volvió a meterle en la cama. Sin embargo, el licántropo estaba bastante desconcertado. Sabía cuánto odiaba su amigo al profesor, pero le parecía excesivo que lanzara acusaciones tan horrorosas contra él cuando Snape acababa de salvarle la vida, incluso aún teniendo como tenía ciertos motivos de sospecha.

—¡Maldito pedófilo chupapollas, me las pagarás!

—¡No me ha hecho nada, Sirius! ¡De verdad que no! —Harry se abalanzó contra su padrino para, al mismo tiempo, abrazarle y evitar que volviera a levantarse—. Sirius, escúchame. Lo debes haber soñado, ¿verdad, profesor Lupin? Snape no me ha hecho nada. No dejaría que me pusiera una mano encima por nada del mundo —el chico se sorprendió de su facilidad para mentirle de modo tan descarado.

—Es cierto, Sirius. Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo, Severus no le ha hecho nada a Harry. Además, no olvides que te ha salvado la vida.

—Qué escena tan entrañable. Si sigo aquí acabaré vomitando —Snape se dio media vuelta y añadió—: Me marcho en cuatro minutos, Potter. Vaya preparándose.

—Yo me quedo, Snape. Quiero estar con Sirius.

—Pero Severus, no te puedes marchar tan pronto… yo creía que… ¿estás seguro de querer irte ya? —Preguntó Lupin, viendo truncadas sus esperanzas.

El pocionista alzó una ceja como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo.

—Lamento profundamente perderme vuestra "grata compañía", pero sí, estoy seguro de que quiero marcharme.

–Pero Sirius todavía podría tener una recaída… –insistió el otro.

El profesor compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No tendremos esa suerte –se mofó–. Tres minutos y medio, Potter. Está bajo mi responsabilidad, vine con usted y me marcharé con usted —y tras decir esto, salió de la habitación haciendo ondear su túnica con un suave fru-frú.

Estaba cerca de su cuarto cuando Lupin le cortó el paso y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, acorraló al otro hombre entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

—Esto… Severus, había pensado que como Sirius ya está curado, pues que… podríamos pasar un ratito agradable juntos, tú y yo.

—Ya hemos pasado demasiados ratitos agradables, Lupin, y ya has visto las consecuencias que traen –el licántropo soltó un gemido culpable–. Además, tengo que volver al trabajo —con impaciencia se apartó del acoso del otro hombre antes de añadir—: Por cierto, deberías preparar algunas comidas reconstituyentes para la total recuperación de tu amiguito, todos sabemos que es un miembro imprescindible de la Orden y necesitamos de su indispensable ayuda lo antes posible. ¿Quién nos traería las zapatillas con tan aristocrático estilo, sino el perrito Black? —Snape entró en su habitación, aunque no cerró la puerta— Dile a Potter que le espero en tres minutos.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más por parte del pocionista, Lupin pasó por alto sus hirientes comentarios y se dio por vencido.

—Está bien, como quieras, pero deja que Harry se quede, Severus. Yo mismo le llevaré a Hogwarts más tarde. Ahora necesita estar con su padrino.

Snape se giró para mirarle. Quizás tenía razón. A fin de cuentas, Black acababa de recuperarse, seguro que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar los dos Gryffindors, y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que se contaran todos sus secretitos para poder regresar junto al chico al colegio; así que, sabiendo que con Lupin estaría en buenas manos, le concedió su petición.

—Está bien. Seguro que Dumbledore hará la vista gorda por su favorito. Como otras tantas veces —rezongó.

Un simple golpe de varita recogió todas sus pertenencias, que eran escasas, y con un delicado movimiento se colocó sobre los hombros la capa de viaje. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Adiós, Severus. Nos veremos pronto —le dijo Lupin.

Snape le dirigió una de sus frías miradas, pero no le contestó. Fue hasta la cocina, y ya se disponía a lanzar los polvos Flú en la chimenea cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya.

—¿No piensas despedirte? —El hombre se giró para encontrarse con Harry, que le taladraba con sus dos esmeraldas relucientes.

—Si hay algo que odie más que las reuniones familiares, son las despedidas. Además, nos veremos en unas horas, Potter, ¿ya me echa de menos? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Podría ser —Repuso el chico, sonriendo coqueto, pero de pronto se puso serio de nuevo—. Aunque lo que de verdad he echado de menos ha sido el _obliviate_ que acordamos que le lanzarías a Sirius.

-Sí, bueno, lo… olvidé.

-Ya. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –Replicó, empezando a irritarse; quizás porque sabía lo que le esperaba, quizás por la mirada de indiferencia que le dirigía su profesor–. Significa que tendré que mentirle de nuevo a _mi padrino_ y decirle que lo ha soñado todo, cuando con un simple movimiento de varita por tu parte, todo esto podría haberse evitado.

-Debería mostrarme compungido, ¿verdad? –Le soltó el hombre, con las cejas enarcadas y sonrisa de suficiencia–. Pero, verá Potter, no sé cómo se hace eso.

-Eres un Slytherin manipulador y retorcido y… –no supo cómo continuar, por lo que se detuvo, frustrado, con las manos crispadas a los costados de su cuerpo.

-No amenace a un profesor, Potter –repuso el otro en un susurro peligroso, acercando su rostro cetrino y mortalmente serio al del chico, que le miraba con ojos furiosos, sin amilanarse–, o tendré que castigarle... y ahora ya sabe cómo pueden llegar a ser mis castigos.

El chico pareció desconcertado por un momento y Snape aprovechó para plantar un casto y rápido beso en los labios entreabiertos que tenía frente a sí.

-No vuelva muy tarde –advirtió.

Y antes de que el joven pudiera objetar nada, Snape se apoderó de un puñado de polvos Flú y entró en la chimenea, lanzándolos a sus pies y diciendo en voz alta su destino. Un segundo más tarde, Harry contemplaba sonriente el hogar vacío.

Acto seguido corrió escaleras arriba, quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con su recién recuperado padrino antes de volver a Hogwarts, y de paso intentaría convencerle de que lo que había visto era sólo una pesadilla. O como creía Harry: un increíble sueño que se había convertido en realidad.

Tranquilizarle no le resultó nada fácil, ya que no dejaba de mencionar el asunto, obsesionado como estaba con el tema, y Harry, mortificado, tuvo que insistir en varias ocasiones en que no había ocurrido nada entre él y Snape. Sin embargo, después de hablar durante un buen rato, el hombre pareció dispuesto a dejarlo estar.

Cuando el chico regresó por fin al colegio, la vida prosiguió igual que siempre, la monotonía de las clases atrapó de inmediato a profesor y alumno, y sus miradas de odio continuaron batiéndose en duelo cada vez que se encontraban. Snape siguió castigando a Harry sin motivo, y Harry siguió asistiendo a sus castigos con gesto resignado, pero una vez la puerta del despacho del profesor se cerraba tras él, nadie excepto Black en sus noches de insomnio hubiera podido sospechar jamás cómo ambos se dejaban arrastrar por el deseo voraz, ese hambre nunca saciada del todo que dominaba sus sentidos de manera desenfrenada, en una encarnizada lucha por la supervivencia entre el León y la Serpiente.

* * *

**Nota final: **

No, no nos hemos equivocado, aún falta un capítulo. Aunque es más bien un epílogo. Es que veréis… pasó algo después de Grimmauld Place que… teníamos que contarlo, ¿sabéis? No nos gusta esconderos lo que nuestro adorado Maestro comparte con nosotras (después de unos cuantos copazos de whisky de fuego, claro)

S'sS: Como se entere sabes que nos la vamos a cargar, ¿verdad, Itrust?

Itrust: Sí, lo sé.

S'sS: Bien, entonces asumiremos el riesgo.

Itrust: Estoicamente, todo sea por la paz de espíritu de nuestras Lectoras.

Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer. Besitos.

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**mari2350:** Bienvenida a nuestro fic, y gracias por dejarnos tu comentario. Nos gusta ver que te encanta nuestra historia, y esperamos que disfrutes de los dos capítulos que quedan :)

Un saludo.


	19. 19 Vuelta a la rutina

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado queridas y queridos Lectoras y Lectores Asiduos. Me entristece enormemente, no podéis llegar a saber cuánto._

_Y eso que tenemos motivo de celebración, porque este lunes fue el santo (sí, sí en el Mundo Mágico también celebran los santos) de nuestro querido Maestro XD_

_Le hicimos un pastelito y eso… bueno, en realidad, Itrust y yo estábamos gloriosamente desnudas y con una guinda en nuestros morritos… No había velas pero os puedo asegurar que apagó nuestros fuegos XDDDD_

_Así que me despido (espero que no por demasiado tiempo) de vosotros y que ha sido un placer conoceros a todos y compartir esta historia con gente tan dispar y con esos grandes corazones que tenéis, porque nos habéis hecho sentir como en casa. Muchísimas gracias._

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

_**Snape's Snake**_

_Esta es mi última nota de autora para un fic que es ya como un hijo para mí. Es un momento triste, la verdad. Voy a echar mucho de menos vuestros comentarios, vuestras especulaciones y vuestras opiniones, por eso quería agradeceros que nos hayáis acompañado durante todo este tiempo, nos ha encantado escuchar lo que teníais que decir, y tenéis que saber que la historia se ha ido ampliando y mejorando con vuestros comentarios, así que se puede decir que vosotros mismos, mis queridos lectores constantes, la habéis hecho crecer, también._

_Una prueba de ello es este epílogo, que sin vuestras peticiones e ideas, no habría llegado a escribirse. Así que, espero de corazón que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas._

_Un beso muy grande a todos, y nos veremos pronto en alguna otra historia ;)_

_**ItrustSeverus**_

Gracias muy especiales a Black Imago, Radioactiveshev, MoonyMarauderGirl, Nancy, Lolitobunny, dedog, ES, PrincessofDark, Amia Snape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, Red Machine, Dvaita, Louis Talbot, Silawe, LupitaSnape, Vine Verrine, lisbeth Snape, Mi Psque, judith178, mari2350, Kuruki86 y Luadica.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

Y por último, gracias a todos, tanto si lo hacéis desde las sombras o bajo la luz de los comentarios.

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Vuelta a la rutina (Epílogo)**

Un sonoro portazo fue lo que le despertó.

Lupin parpadeó confundido y, al recordar el placentero sueño que había tenido, notó que había estado sonriendo mientras dormía, y que un hilillo de baba le humedecía un lado de la barbilla. Se la secó con el dorso de la mano, levantó la cabeza, y vio dos cosas casi al mismo tiempo: primero, la sábana que le cubría, que formaba una prominente -y húmeda- tienda de campaña sobre su cuerpo; y segundo, un furioso Sirius Black echando fuego por los ojos y con los puños apretados.

-He vuelto a soñar con lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a Harry –gruñó Black con amargura–. No voy a poder deshacerme de estas pesadillas mientras viva.

Lupin se incorporó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el rostro, supuestamente para despejarse, pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era esconder su expresión de lujurioso placer. La insistencia de su amigo en el tema de los supuestos "tocamientos indecentes" que Snape le había hecho a Harry, le había inducido en los últimos tiempos a soñar él mismo con ello noche tras noche, de manera cada vez más vívida y, desde hacía un par de días, se veía también a sí mismo tomando parte de esas "cosas horribles" que tanto habían traumatizado al animago. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, Lupin no podía calificar esos sueños de "pesadillas". Más bien los definiría como "altamente eróticos", y esa impúdica tienda de campaña era una clara muestra de ello.

Lo único que enturbiaba el disfrute de sus fantasías, era el hecho de saber que su amigo sufría por su ahijado, y aunque sólo él podía sacarle de su error, no tenía valor suficiente para confesarle la verdad. Y menos después de tanto tiempo.

Llevó sus dos manos a la sábana, intentando inútilmente tapar con ellas tanto su decreciente, pero aún notoria erección, como la extensa mancha que su polución nocturna había tatuado en la tela. Pero no tenía de qué inquietarse, ya que su amigo estaba más preocupado por sus propias cavilaciones que por el hecho de haberle interrumpido a él en su satisfactorio sueño y, sentándose a su lado en la cama, empezó a relatarle por enésima vez la angustiosa sensación de revivir aquél delirio febril que él consideraba un recuerdo real.

Lupin, que ya se sabía los argumentos de Black de memoria, ignoró la perorata y se concentró en lo que debía hacer para acabar con aquellos continuos sueños de una vez por todas, y decidió que de esa tarde no pasaba, que tenía que ir a ver a Snape para desahogar un poco sus cada vez más acuciantes necesidades. Sí, iría a verle. Ese día era el primero del nuevo curso en Hogwarts, así que sabía exactamente dónde encontrarle.

A Harry le resultó difícil soportar las largas semanas de vacaciones alejado de Hogwarts. No es que no se lo hubiera pasado bien, de hecho, esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida: poder vivir con su padrino era genial. Sin embargo, le apenaba no haber conseguido todavía que Snape y Sirius hicieran las paces. Y encima, después de que el pocionista decidiera alegremente no lanzarle un _obliviate_ tras lo que su padrino había tenido que presenciar, la enemistad entre ambos aún había empeorado más.

A pesar de esto, y con la ayuda de la considerable "mejoría" de su propia relación con el profesor, Harry había logrado por fin dominar la oclumancia lo suficiente como para evitar esas indeseables intromisiones de Voldemort en su mente, y hacía ya meses que no tenía molestas visiones ni pesadillas sobre lo que el Lord se traía entre manos. Esto había constituido un gran alivio para el chico, que no dejaba de insistirle a Sirius que si no fuera por Snape quizá hubiera ocurrido alguna desgracia a causa de esa temida conexión que tenía con el mago oscuro, pero su padrino no tenía ninguna intención de mostrarse agradecido con su eterno enemigo, y cada vez que el joven sacaba el tema a colación, o le recordaba cómo gracias a él se había podido librar de la maldición que le había lanzado Malfoy, el animago sacudía la cabeza, con aire condescendiente, y replicaba:

-Tienes muy buen corazón, Harry, eres igual que tu padre. Pero yo conozco demasiado bien a Quejicus y no me voy a dejar engañar por él tan fácilmente. Además, aunque tú no lo recuerdes porque probablemente te lo hizo olvidar, yo sé lo que te hizo, y no pienso perdonárselo jamás.

A Harry le hubiera gustado que los dos hombres se llevaran mejor. Pero el principal motivo por el que le fastidiaba no haber conseguido avances en el tema era que, durante los dos meses y medio que duraban las vacaciones, no pudo ver a Snape más que en las ocasionales y fugaces visitas que hacía a Grimmauld Place para informar a la Orden de los planes del Lord. Cada vez que le veía entrar en la casa mientras los demás le esperaban en la cocina, sentía el deseo casi irresistible de desnudarle en el pasillo, delante del retrato de la señora Black, y competir por ver quién daba los gritos más fuertes, si ella o él mismo al sentir al Slytherin penetrándole.

Hasta la última de sus hormonas adolescentes gritaba de frustración por no haber podido tener alguno de los "encuentros íntimos" que tan habituales se habían vuelto entre ambos en el colegio desde que follaron como locos por primera vez cuando Sirius estuvo enfermo. Y, falto de Snape para descargar tensiones, había pasado las vacaciones de un humor de perros.

Pero, afortunadamente, el verano había acabado ya, y se encontraba -¡por fin!- en su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del nuevo curso, su asignatura preferida con diferencia, y más aún ahora que era impartida por su profesor favorito, Severus Snape.

Harry necesitaba desesperadamente una excusa para ser castigado, de modo que fingió que tropezaba con su propio pie, lanzando el hechizo protector que estaban practicando directamente contra la mesa del profesor y derribando en el proceso el tintero, que se derramó por toda la superficie, manchando los diversos pergaminos esparcidos.

Draco Malfoy se rió de su torpeza con una sonrisa desdeñosa; Ron -que todavía no sabía nada de su relación con Snape, ya que Harry aún no se había atrevido a contárselo- se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de horror; y Hermione -que sí estaba enterada de todo- le miró con reprobación, entrecerrando los ojos y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Pero ninguna de estas reacciones le importó en absoluto, lo que sí llamó su atención al instante fue la profunda y susurrante voz que se acercó a él de inmediato acompañada de un tenue fru-frú de la ropa.

-Sr. Potter, veo que los meses de vacaciones no han hecho nada para mejorar ni su intelecto ni su psicomotricidad, sino más bien al contrario. ¿Ha olvidado cómo se camina, quizá? No es tan difícil, recuerde: un pie delante del otro.

-He tropezado, señor. Sin querer —un gemido se agolpaba en sus cuerdas vocales pero no lo dejó salir. A cambio preguntó—: ¿Me va a castigar?

Intentó no sonar demasiado ansioso pero, por la cara de Hermione, que aumentó su ceño y frunció los labios, supo que no había tenido mucho éxito. El profesor le dedicó una larga mirada de desprecio antes de contestar:

-Creo que no –una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en la comisura derecha de sus finos labios–. Habrá suficiente con quitarle cinco puntos a su casa.

Harry apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos. Ese maldito Slytherin lo estaba haciendo expresamente, ¿por qué diablos no le castigaba?

Cuando el hombre iba a darse la vuelta, Harry gritó:

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede quitarnos puntos por un tropezón! ¡Es una injusticia!

Snape le miró con desdén y dijo:

-En mi clase, yo soy la justicia.

-¡Ni hablar! –Harry sabía que si no se ponía terco, el muy sinvergüenza no le castigaría– Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarnos así, esto es…

-En mi despacho –le cortó Snape–. A las ocho en punto. Y por supuesto, ahora tendrá que limpiar todo este estropicio… sin magia, evidentemente.

Harry se esforzó al máximo para no dar un revelador saltito de alegría, aún teniendo que cumplir un "verdadero" castigo.

-Ah, y otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –añadió el hombre, con una sonrisa ladeada.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a eliminar la tinta que aún chorreaba bajo la mesa del profesor.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione se le acercó para susurrarle furiosamente al oído.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? —Le agarró con fuerza del brazo para separarle de Ron, que charlaba amigablemente con Seamus Finnegan—. En serio, Harry, ¿en la primera clase de Defensa del curso? Si empezamos así, nuestra casa se va a quedar sin puntos antes de acabar el primer trimestre… ¡y todo porque no puedes controlar tu desenfrenado apetito sexual!

-Hermione, no me des la lata –se defendió el chico–, mi apetito sexual no tiene nada de desenfrenado, es perfectamente sano y natural, gracias. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que Ron sea tan poco sutil como un dragón en una cristalería. Si no entiende tus indirectas deberías pasar a insinuaciones más claras. A mí me funcionó con Snape.

La joven le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué sugieres, que me masturbe delante de la chimenea de la sala común y le diga que lo hago pensando en él, como hiciste tú con el profesor?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo digo que no te lo pienses tanto y hagas lo que creas conveniente. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a hacer los deberes, porque después, a las ocho, voy a estar un poco… ocupado.

Harry se fue corriendo a la sala común para hacer los deberes que le habían impuesto ese día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Snape y en las ganas que tenía de que llegara la hora de su castigo, y no logró avanzar mucho con los trabajos.

Impaciente, se presentó en el despacho del profesor veinte minutos antes de la hora, llamó a la puerta, y entró como una exhalación sin esperar a que le diera permiso.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Qué ganas tenía de verte –dijo, lanzándose a por la boca del hombre con hambre atrasada.

Tan rápido se abalanzó sobre él, que Snape apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás y evitar el beso. Pero a Harry no le importó, estaba tan desesperado que decidió empezar a desnudarle, dirigiendo sus manos, temblorosas por la emoción, a los botones de la negra túnica del hombre, que intentaba deshacerse de su férreo agarre sin demasiado éxito, ya que el chico no le soltaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa, y entonces se apartó un poco del profesor, mirando su ropa con extrañeza.

-Los botones del cuello ya estaban desabrochados –dijo, confuso. De pronto, sonrió abiertamente, divertido—: ¡Aaaahhhh! Tú también estabas impacien…

Alzó sus excitados ojos verdes al rostro de Snape, que le dedicó una mirada de furia que le hizo callar de golpe.

-Si me hubiera dado la posibilidad de hablar, en vez de lanzarse a por mí como… como si fuera una maldita snitch, habría podido decirle que tenía una visita.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo de golpe, alarmado, y se encontró de cara con un muy asombrado Lupin, que le miraba boquiabierto, mientras sujetaba sus pantalones a media altura, como si hubiera sido interrumpido cuando pretendía abrochárselos.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos incómodos segundos, hasta que Snape retomó la palabra.

-Como te estaba diciendo antes de ser tan bruscamente interrumpidos, Lupin, este no es un buen momento para tu visita, como puedes ver.

-¿Íbais a follar? –Preguntó Harry entonces, con tono ofendido.

-¡No, claro que no! –Negó Lupin, acabando de subirse los pantalones y abrochándolos a toda prisa—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? Yo… esto ha sido… eh… una pequeña consulta dermatológica que quería hacerle a Severus sobre… una erupción que…

-¡Ibas a follar con él! –Gritó Harry, enfrentándose de nuevo a Snape, fuera de sí– ¡Reconócelo, te lo ibas a follar! ¡Sabiendo que yo venía ahora a cumplir con mi castigo!

El profesor levantó una mano con gesto de profundo fastidio.

-No me monte una escenita de celos, ¿quiere, Potter? Yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada, él me desabrochó los botones antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, le lancé un hechizo para apartarle de mi lado, pero cuando iba a volver a la carga entró usted y se interpuso entre los dos.

-Un... un momento –dijo Lupin, aturdido–. Entonces, vosotros dos…

-¡Lárgate, Lupin! –Dijeron Harry y Snape al unísono, mirando al licántropo con ferocidad.

Si Harry no hubiera deseado tanto estar a solas con el pocionista, quizá se habría arrepentido enseguida de haberle hablado así al amigo de su padre, pero había estado pensando en estar a solas con Snape durante todo el día; aún más, durante todo el verano, y encima, durante la clase de pociones se había sentido excitado nada más oír las palabras: "En mi despacho. A las ocho en punto", por lo que no había podido controlarse y fulminó al licántropo con una mirada que no tenía nada que envidiar a las del Slytherin que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos y de todo su ser.

Lupin murmuró algo por lo bajo, se ajustó el cinturón y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, cabizbajo. Pero entonces, a Harry le vino a la mente un muy agradable recuerdo de unos meses atrás, cuando estaba viendo algo que se suponía que no debía ver, escondido bajo la capa invisible, y sujetó al hombre de la manga para que no abriera la puerta.

-Espera, no te vayas –murmuró y, mirando a Snape con ojos relucientes, añadió–, quizá podamos… divertirnos los tres.

El Slytherin sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal. ¿Estaba el dichoso crío insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando? Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando las manos del chico volvieron a ocuparse de los botones de su túnica mientras le susurraba al oído:

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me hubiera gustado ayudar a Lupin en el rellano de la escalera? Ahora podríamos colaborar los dos en la tarea, ¿qué te parece?

Snape soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y tener que aguantar a dos insoportables Gryffindors a la vez? –Replicó, abriéndolos de nuevo para ahogarse en las verdes aguas de los ojos de su alumno– No creo que pueda resistirlo.

Sin embargo, Lupin -que, aunque no había oído lo que había dicho Harry, había encontrado la respuesta de Snape de lo más sugerente- se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la idea, y se acercó a ambos, levantó la túnica del Slytherin y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

-Pues yo creo que el tres es un número muy bonito, Severus –dijo, relamiéndose los labios sensualmente mientras le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Este comentario hizo que Snape recordase cierta conversación que había mantenido con el Lord y con Lucius Malfoy en una desafortunada ocasión, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa que la mano de Lupin sobre su polla convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado.

-¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? –Preguntó Snape débilmente, con el último resto de reticencia que le quedaba.

Harry había terminado ya de desabrocharle la túnica y la estaba deslizando por los hombros y los brazos del hombre para quitársela y dejarla caer al suelo.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Murmuró, con una mirada traviesa.

Dicho esto, se arrodilló ante la entrepierna de Snape, que estaba siendo acariciada con suma delicadeza por Lupin, y dio un largo lametón a la cara interna de su muslo derecho.

-No lo sé, Severus –dijo entonces Lupin, contestando también a su pregunta con una sonrisa famélica–. ¿Estamos locos? –Se arrodilló junto al joven y le imitó, lamiendo el muslo izquierdo del pocionista– ¿Acaso importa, de todos modos?

Era evidente que a la polla de Snape no le importaba en absoluto, porque había empezado a erguirse con gran alegría ante la visión de los dos atractivos Gryffindors a sus pies.

-¿Y qué os parece si dejáis de hablar de una puta vez y me coméis la polla entre los dos? –Les instó, con pretendido enfado.

Lupin y Harry se miraron un instante con satisfacción, y se lanzaron a por la apetitosa verga del Slytherin, que ya lucía húmeda en la punta a causa de la excitación. Harry llevó su sedienta lengua hasta esa deliciosa gota transparente y la saboreó con deleite, mientras Lupin se dedicaba a lamer las pelotas del hombre. Snape apoyó sus manos en las cabezas de ambos, sintiendo sus piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Los dos Gryffindors continuaron lamiendo y chupando con decisión, provocando ocasionales escalofríos y jadeos en el profesor, que no podía evitar proyectar las caderas hacia delante, extasiado por las sensaciones que esas bocas le proporcionaban. Su polla latía enloquecida, y le costaba tanto respirar como sostenerse en pie.

—No me dejéis caer —les advirtió como pudo, intentando mantener el precario equilibrio que le ocasionaban tantas atenciones.

Sin abandonar su satisfactoria tarea, se apresuraron a agarrarle cada uno de un glúteo, para masajearlos al ritmo de sus propias succiones, impidiendo así que el Slytherin pudiera caer.

Snape no podía dejar de mirar a los dos hombres que le estaban dando tan inigualable placer, hipnotizado por esas lenguas que le recorrían, esas bocas que se turnaban para tragarle entero y después liberarle de nuevo. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Había participado en algunas orgías con los mortífagos, por supuesto, pero casi siempre había sido él el encargado de satisfacer a otros, generalmente al Lord o a Malfoy, y desde luego, nunca antes había tenido a dos hombres tan entregados en hacerle gozar a él.

Se sentía prácticamente al límite, pero no quería acabar tan rápido, deseaba disfrutar de ese momento tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, sin embargo, el placer era tan intenso, tan arrollador, que no pudo contener más la ola de fuego que arrasó su cuerpo, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensaran durante unos segundos, para después hacerle estallar en un orgasmo brutal y extenuante, del que tanto Harry como Lupin se encargaron de saborear hasta la última gota.

Cuando su respiración logró normalizarse, y estuvo seguro de que sus debilitadas piernas no iban a fallarle, les acarició el pelo con un movimiento suave de sus muñecas antes de soltarles, carraspeó levemente y dijo, con voz tan digna como fue capaz de impostar:

-Usted –se dirigió a Harry–, desnudo sobre el escritorio; tú –se dirigió a Lupin–, desnudo sobre Potter. AHORA.

Ninguno de los dos se hizo repetir la orden. Mientras se desnudaban a toda prisa y se ponían en posición, Snape se acercó a la pareja, que se mantenía expectante a cualquier nueva orden del hombre. Harry estaba tumbado de espaldas en el escritorio, con la cabeza levantada hacia él, y Lupin se hallaba de pie, inclinado sobre el joven, mirándole también con aire impaciente.

Snape les examinó con atención, complacido al ver que los dos estaban dispuestos y totalmente empalmados. Recorrió la espalda de Lupin con la yema de sus dedos, de abajo arriba, rozándole apenas lo suficiente para hacerle estremecer, y rodeó el mueble hasta situarse justo detrás de la cabeza de Harry, que se recostó totalmente contra la madera y torció un poco el cuello hacia atrás para seguir mirando al hombre.

El profesor sonrió satisfecho, viendo cómo sus dos amantes temblaban de anticipación, en silencio, preparados y obedientes.

-Lupin, no seas descortés –dijo al fin, con voz sedosa–, ¿no ves que Potter está algo necesitado? ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada para aliviarle?

El licántropo les dedicó a ambos una espléndida sonrisa lobuna y se inclinó un poco más sobre el chico.

-Tranquilo, Harry, estás en buenas manos –le aseguró, y empezó a cubrir el joven y musculado torso con besos cortos y superficiales, descendiendo poco a poco hasta el ombligo, donde sumergió la punta de su lengua para trazar pequeños círculos en la hendidura antes de seguir su camino hacia el pubis.

Cuando llegó a la espesa mata de vello negro y rizado, la respiración del chico ya se había acelerado, al igual que su pulso; y mientras Lupin revolvía con su nariz las negras hebras, aspirando extasiado el olor del sexo del muchacho, Snape se inclinó sobre Harry desde atrás y besó su boca entreabierta, sujetando su cara con las manos, hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y cálida que le acogía con docilidad.

Lupin tomó la polla de Harry en la mano y la masajeó un par de veces de abajo arriba antes de empezar a chupar la punta suavemente, ampliando poco a poco la zona que lamía y acariciándole al mismo tiempo, mientras las manos de Snape se deslizaban desde el suave rostro del chico hasta sus pezones, a los que apenas rozó con los dedos, jugando con ellos, provocándolos, haciendo que se endurecieran bajo su tacto, sin dejar de besarle intensamente.

En el mismo instante en que vio como el licántropo se metía la polla de Harry en la boca por entero, Snape pellizcó sus pezones, presionándolos justo lo suficiente para que el dolor no sobrepasara el placer, y el chico gimió quedamente dentro de la boca del profesor, todavía sumido en ese beso dulce y lánguido que parecía no tener fin.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera posible sentir tanto placer. Las manos y las bocas de los dos hombres sobre su cuerpo a la vez, cuidando de él, ocupándose de satisfacer su deseo, haciéndole experimentar sensaciones tan intensas, le provocaban una sensación de irrealidad, de hallarse en mitad de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Empezó a mover las caderas, incapaz de quedarse quieto por más tiempo. Enredó su mano derecha en el cabello de Lupin y la izquierda en el de Snape, instando a esas magníficas bocas a profundizar más lo que estaban haciendo. Quería tenerles más cerca, mucho más, quería fundirse con ellos, ser ellos, que los tres fueran uno. La necesidad se hizo cada vez más imperiosa, el calor inundaba su cuerpo, el sudor bañaba toda su piel, perlándola con deliciosas gotas saladas. Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse. Oh, Merlín, iba a correrse en la boca de Lupin mientras Snape le besaba y le pellizcaba los pezones de manera enloquecedora.

Volvió a acordarse de aquél día en el rellano de la escalera, con Lupin tragándose el semen de Snape, y el profesor mirando hacia él sin verle, con una expresión de puro éxtasis en el rostro, y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Unas cuantas sacudidas más de su cadera, la impecable culminación de la mamada de Lupin, y su orgasmo salió disparado con fuerza contra la garganta del licántropo, que la acogió con glotonería mientras las lenguas de Harry y Snape bailaban una frenética danza de pasión.

Cuando los espasmos llegaron a su fin, Snape se incorporó, seguido de Lupin, que le miró solicitando instrucciones. El licántropo no podía sentirse más satisfecho, y lo demostró con una sonrisa feliz. Le fascinaba seguir las directrices de ese gran amante que era el pocionista, que en ese momento, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicaba que se pusiera donde estaba él. En cuanto lo hizo, el profesor fue a colocarse entre las piernas del muchacho y lamió delicadamente el vientre de Harry, donde un poco de su esperma había quedado impunemente olvidado, eliminando así todos los restos de su piel, saboreándole.

-Dése la vuelta, Potter –susurró.

Harry soltó un leve y frustrado gruñido. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban follando todavía no había conseguido que el jodido murciélago le llamase por el nombre, o siquiera que le hablase de tú. Sin embargo, obedeció sin protestar. Si una cosa tenía clara era que, en cuestión de sexo, quería hacer todo lo que el hombre le pidiese, porque aún no le había decepcionado ni una sola vez. Siempre le sorprendía con algo distinto y terriblemente excitante. De modo que giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar tumbado bocabajo sobre el escritorio, con las piernas separadas y apoyando los pies en el suelo, ofreciendo su culo a Snape, que lo acarició con suavidad, agachándose para besar ambos cachetes y provocando que el joven gimiera al notar el roce.

-Supongo que tú también querrás pasarlo bien, ¿verdad Lupin? –Dijo el profesor alzándose de nuevo, con voz inequívocamente sensual.

El aludido se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te parece bien, Harry? –Preguntó, un poco nervioso, haciendo reír a Snape con sus palabras.

No hacía falta ser ninguna lumbrera para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando. En la postura en la que se hallaba, la polla totalmente erecta e hinchada de Lupin quedaba justo a la altura de la boca de Harry. Como respuesta, el chico se la agarró con ambas manos, instándole a acercarse más a él para poder lamerla en toda su extensión. Lupin jadeó y entonces Snape dio una suave cachetada a la nalga derecha de Harry, que movió un poco el trasero con impaciencia.

Mientras el chico lamía y chupaba con entusiasmo la verga del licántropo, Snape separó sus nalgas e introdujo un tentativo dedo en el pequeño orificio, provocando un estremecimiento en el joven cuerpo, que se mostraba ansioso por recibirle.

—¿Preparado, Potter?

—Para ti siempre, Snape —contestó el chico como pudo.

—Mejor, porque ahora le voy a hacer mío…

Con la mano libre, el profesor se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad el sensible escroto y la base del pene de Harry, que, increíblemente, empezaba a empalmarse de nuevo. _Las maravillas de la juventud_, pensó Snape, mientras extraía el dedo, lamía la palma de su mano y comenzaba a bombear su propio miembro con energía para estar listo para la penetración.

—Voy a hacerlo como más le gusta, leoncito…

Los gemidos de Lupin y los sonidos de succión de Harry, que se redoblaron con energía al escuchar las últimas palabras de Snape, llenaban el pequeño despacho, y constituían la perfecta banda sonora para entonar al pocionista que, en sólo unos segundos, se vio preparado para acercar su polla a la entrada del chico. Jugó con él unos instantes, acariciando la piel que rodeaba el agujero con la punta de su mástil, bajando un poco hasta la bolsa del escroto, recorriendo toda la extensión de la verga del joven, polla con polla, en una deliciosa fricción que pronto reanudó en sentido contrario, acercándose de nuevo a la anhelante cavidad poco a poco, haciendo temblar a Harry de necesidad y anticipación.

Cuando por fin se hundió en él para emprender un ritmo lento y regular, el Gryffindor no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado aún con la boca llena de Lupin, que se estremeció de placer al sentir la vibración de ese sonido ahogado contra su palpitante pene.

-Oh, joder, Harry –jadeó el licántropo, agarrándose con ambas manos a la cabeza del chico, hundiendo los dedos en el negro pelo, revuelto y sudoroso–, si haces eso no voy a poder aguantar mucho más.

Al oír esto, el propio miembro del joven dio un fuerte tirón emocionado, y los músculos de su ano se contrajeron en torno al de Snape, que se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando reprimir un gemido.

-Veo que le gusta sentirnos a los dos a la vez, ¿no es así, Potter? –Dijo con una voz tan cargada de erotismo que tanto Harry como Lupin sintieron un profundo estremecimiento que les sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.

Sin embargo, tal como estaba, el chico no podía responder ni afirmar con la cabeza, y apenas si podía mover un músculo. La única parte de su cuerpo con libertad de movimientos eran sus manos, que estaban muy ocupadas con las pelotas y las nalgas de Lupin. Snape se inclinó un poco más sobre el chico y volvió a hablar.

-¿Le gusta que le follemos los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Le excita sentir nuestras pollas en su interior?

Esa voz era una exquisita tortura para Harry, que se moría de ganas por contestarle, por gritarle: "Sí, adoro tener vuestras pollas dentro, me encanta que me poseáis a la vez, y deseo que os corráis dentro de mí para llevaros siempre conmigo". Pero eso, claro está, estaba fuera de su alcance, y sólo podía emitir pequeños quejidos de frustración y unos sonidos entrecortados que estaban volviendo loco a Lupin.

-Por Merlín, Harry… –murmuró, esforzándose al máximo por no correrse tan pronto.

Snape se dio cuenta de que el lobo estaba muy cerca, y empezó a embestir un poco más rápido contra ese pálido y firme culo que se sentía tan estrecho y acogedor como siempre. Alargó su mano derecha y aferró la polla de Harry de manera imprevista, provocando otra sacudida de excitación en el rendido cuerpo del muchacho. Comenzó a bombear el miembro del chico con la misma velocidad de sus propias estocadas, clavándose en él más y más profundo, más y más rápido, mientras su mano se acompasaba en ese único ritmo perfecto.

Lupin movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, follándose la maravillosa boca de Harry con energía, concentrado en no correrse, pero consciente de que pronto fracasaría en sus esfuerzos.

Mientras tanto, Harry sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. La postura forzada hacía que le dolieran el cuello y la parte de los muslos que se clavaba contra la madera del escritorio a cada deliciosa y deseada embestida de Snape. Pero todo esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque la sensación de saberse completamente lleno, el sentir cómo le penetraban los dos hombres a la vez, y además, la experta mano de Snape encargándose de su casi dolorosa erección, le causaban un placer tan inesperado, tan brutal, absoluto e intenso que, no sin cierta sorpresa, notó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Lupin supo que no podía alargarlo más y, casi sin aliento, advirtió:

-Me corroooo…

Unos segundos después, el espeso y blanquecino esperma del licántropo inundó la boca de Harry, que se apresuró a engullir cuanto pudo con diligencia.

Los jadeos de Lupin y los sonidos que hacía el chico al tragar, llevaron a Snape a su propio clímax y, con unas últimas y violentas embestidas se derramó en su interior, soltando un gemido prolongado y ronco.

Ahora sí, Harry sabía que ahora había llegado a su límite. Necesitaba liberarse en ese mismo instante, porque sino estaba seguro de que iba a reventar. Mientras tragaba con gula la semilla de Lupin y sentía el chorro espeso y caliente de Snape llenándole por dentro, Harry sintió su propio orgasmo estallando ferozmente en la mano de su profesor. Creyó morir de placer con cada espasmo que su polla repartía por todo su cuerpo. Pero no murió, no lloró, ni tampoco se desmayó. Soportó con entereza la experiencia más increíble que había vivido jamás, y cuando Lupin se retiró de su boca y Snape de su culo, sólo apoyó la mejilla derecha contra la madera y se quedó allí tumbado, resollando exhausto, incapaz de moverse ni de pensar.

Snape rió suavemente al verle tan agotado. Acarició la espalda de Harry y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar junto a su cabeza, se agachó frente a él y besó sus cabellos negros y revueltos. Con gran esfuerzo, Harry levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle. Había algo en esos ojos negros que no creía haber visto nunca antes. Algo peligrosamente parecido a la dulzura. El chico tragó saliva y Snape se acercó a él para besarle, recorriendo su boca con su lengua, reconociendo en él el sabor de Lupin.

El licántropo se agachó también y se unió a ese beso. Tres cálidas lenguas repartiéndose caricias, tres pares de labios succionando, besando, compartiendo un momento único de profunda intimidad e intensa ternura. Un león, un lobo y una serpiente, unidos en un lánguido y húmedo instante de perfecta comunión.

Nadie supo quién lo terminó primero, pero en algún momento los tres se separaron y se quedaron mirando en silencio. Un silencio cómodo y cómplice, que era casi como otra caricia más.

-Yo diría que esto tenemos que repetirlo –dijo Lupin.

Harry miró a Snape, anhelante, como buscando su aprobación. El profesor sonrió de medio lado y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y Harry mostró entonces su más espléndida sonrisa.

-Por mí, encantado –contestó el chico.

Lupin asintió satisfecho, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente. Si Sirius se enterase de lo que había pasado, estaba seguro de que tendrían graves problemas. Vacilante, decidió pedirles a los otros que fueran discretos y no le explicaran nada a su amigo.

-Chicos –comenzó–, sobre Sirius…

Al oír el nombre, Snape se puso en pie de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah, no! –Dijo enfadado– Por ahí sí que no paso. Con Black no pienso hacer nada de nada. Si quiere sexo, que se busque una bonita cocker spaniel de dorado pelaje.

Lupin le miró con asombro, pero Harry, viendo a su profesor con pose digna, enfurruñado, totalmente desnudo, con la polla aún goteante y desinflándose por momentos, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no pudo evitar empezar a reír por lo bajo. Snape se mostró aún más irritado y comenzó a repiquetear en el suelo con el pie, pero esto sólo hizo que Harry riera más fuerte, y Lupin empezó a unírsele, contagiado por el buen humor del chico.

El pocionista soltó un gruñido, se dio la vuelta, recogió su túnica del suelo y se vistió con movimientos furiosos.

-Y además –añadió, apuntándoles con un dedo–, el cuatro es un número espantoso –concluyó, y salió de su despacho dando un tremendo portazo.

Cuando Harry y Lupin consiguieron dejar de reír, el licántropo preguntó con preocupación:

-¿Crees que se ha enfadado mucho?

El chico le miró, todavía divertido, y aseguró convencido:

-Se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa.

Lupin asintió vagamente y empezó a vestirse. Mientras Harry se levantaba del escritorio sin muchas ganas y se ponía de nuevo su uniforme del colegio, el otro hombre le preguntó:

—Y, ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos Severus y tú, si puede saberse? —Como toda respuesta obtuvo de Harry una ceja expresivamente alzada. Lupin no sabía si reír, al ver ese gesto tan del Slytherin en el rostro del chico, o ponerse a chillar enfadado por lo que aquello significaba—. ¿Quieres decir que…? Sirius…

—Sí, ejem… bueno… Sirius decía la verdad —concluyó Harry—. Pero él no lo entendería como lo puedes entender tú, así que te agradecería que no le dijeses nada. Tengo previsto contárselo yo… cuando reúna el valor suficiente para hacerlo, ¿sabes…? Ummm…. Remus… ¿te importa que te llame Remus?

—Harry —dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa—, me he corrido en tu boca y tú en la mía, creo que puedes llamarme Remus sin necesidad de pedirme permiso, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo que sí —el chico sonrió también, ya más relajado.

—Pero tienes razón en una cosa, Sirius no se lo tomaría nada bien. ¿Sabes que tengo que soportar que entre cada mañana en mi habitación como un energúmeno para explicarme sus pesadillas con vosotros? Y ahora me entero de que es todo culpa vuestra. Él estaba en lo cierto todo este tiempo, no era ninguna alucinación.

Harry se mostró avergonzado.

—Yo no quería causarle ese trastorno a Sirius, pero Snape… —agachó la mirada— entonces, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

El hombre suspiró.

—No, Harry, no lo estoy —le puso una mano en el hombro, que apretó cariñosamente y luego se agachó para poder calzarse—, pero realmente me gustaría que Severus no hubiese sido tan bastardo con Sirius. Ahora el que tiene que aguantarle soy yo.

_Por no hablar de todo este tiempo que he pasado sintiéndome culpable y creyendo que sus "delirios" habían sido culpa mía_, pensó Lupin, _voy a tener que hablar seriamente al respecto con Severus en cuanto tenga ocasión_.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio mientras el licántropo se ataba los cordones de las botas.

—Remus —dijo entonces el chico.

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó el otro desde el suelo.

—Lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias.

—Harry —se alzó y colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, que le miraba algo sonrojado—, gracias a ti. Ha sido todo un placer.

Y tras decir esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba por salir, aún con la mano en el pomo, se giró hacia Harry de nuevo, que le miraba con una sonrisa que adornaba su bello y agotado rostro.

—Oye, cuando a Severus se le pase el enfado y os apetezca... llamadme —murmuró con un brillo de ansiedad en su mirada—. En un segundo estaré aquí. Adiós, Harry.

—Adiós, Remus. Cuídate.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad, Harry se colocó bien la túnica del colegio y salió también del despacho, todavía con las mejillas algo coloradas y la sensación de que lo que había pasado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

**Nota final****:**

Esta es la última nota final que vamos a escribir y por eso es la más difícil y la más triste. Y eso que esperamos no sea una despedida definitiva y volvamos a vernos muy pronto. Si Merlín quiere y nuestro muso Severus también ^_^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos habéis acompañado en este camino lleno de buenos momentos, alegrías y grandes pasiones. Sois lo mejor y os queremos de corazón, porque nos habéis hecho reír y estrujarnos las poquitas neuronas que tenemos para poder agradaros y satisfaceros XD

Gracias de nuevo y si os apetece comentar, sabed que esperamos y agradeceremos que lo hagáis. Y si no queréis, gracias igualmente por leer.

Besitos.


End file.
